


Nutmeg City Limits

by Icy_mint, kotokoshka, Rosario21



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - no wives no kids, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shaving, Spanking, Stockings, Subspace, cristiano likes it, gagging, lio tops the fuck out of cristiano, reverse sizekink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosario21/pseuds/Rosario21
Summary: Лионель Месси был мелким хитрым ублюдком, и именно по этой причине Криштиану Роналду оказался на спине с наручниками на запястьях и с членом в заднице.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nutmeg City Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695117) by [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide). 



> Ходят слухи, что Криштиану любит, когда над ним доминируют в постели. А еще я читала про "маленького диктатора Месси". Затем Криш забил пять мячей в одном матче и стал лучшим бомбардиром. Так родился этот фанфик.
> 
> Название - аллюзия на песню Тины Тернер "Nutbush City Limits".
> 
> lionaldo.tumblr.com - тамблер, где автор постит отрывки из фика, арты и красивые фото Криша и Лео.
> 
> \- отношения доминант/сабмиссив,  
> \- dirty talk в огромных количествах,  
> \- АУ без детей и жен.

— Где ты вообще это взял? — спросил Криштиану, бряцая наручниками о деревянную спинку кровати. Они были холодными и тесными, обхватывали запястья так туго, что почти причиняли ощутимый дискомфорт. И они точно не были игрушечными. — Вообще-то лучше не оставлять следов. — Криштиану даже думать не хотел о том, какие появятся заголовки, если его вдруг увидят с такими недвусмысленными синяками на запястьях.  
  
Их встреча началась достаточно обыденно — жесткий петтинг, быстрое сбрасывание одежды, прелюдии — Лео немного разошелся, слишком пустив в ход зубы во время поцелуев, но Криштиану особо не переживал по этому поводу. Он был не против отдавать Лионелю бразды правления, поэтому достаточно спокойно уступил, когда Лео толкнул его на постель и рывком поднял его руки. Криш оказался накрепко пристегнутым к изголовью еще до того, как до конца прочувствовал холодный металл, куснувший за запястья.  
  
Конечно, Криштиану пробовал связывания и раньше, но это всегда было что-то простенькое — шелковые шарфы, пушистые наручники, повязка на глаза у кого-то одного… Это было весело и даже немного глупо.  
  
В том, как Лионель сверлил Криштиану потемневшими от похоти глазами не было ничего веселого или глупого. От этого пронизывающего насквозь взгляда Криштиану чувствовал возбуждение и смутную нервозность. Он вдруг остро ощутил, что полностью обнажен, и его загорелое тело будто выставлено напоказ прохладному воздуху спальни. А Лео даже не попытался избавиться от футболки. Криштиану обиженно фыркнул — ужасная несправедливость.  
  
— Лео-о-о! — произнес он. И он абсолютно точно не заныл. — Сделай что-нибудь. Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
Лионель всегда был тихим, абсолютно непроницаемым, как скала — сейчас он напоминал статую. Он посмотрел на Криша, и тот покорно закрыл глаза.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — прошептал он. — Хоть один раз побудь тихим. Ты не наслушался собственного голоса во время Пасхи?  
  
Ох. Так вот в чем дело. Криштиану хотел усмехнуться, подколоть Лео в ответ, подразнить его немного, но сдержался. Похоже, что Лео был совсем не в настроении шутить.  
За все время их отношений он вел себя подобным образом всего пару раз, когда Криш пер напролом, а Лео оступался — если Лео вообще мог оступаться, — и Криш знал, что Месси легко спровоцировать. Он до сих пор удивлялся, что его задница осталась более-менее цела после того, как он обошел аргентинца в борьбе за «Золотой мяч». Для человека с такой безукоризненной репутацией, Лео может быть настоящим гребаным сукиным сыном, стоит только поймать его настроение.  
  
Криштиану лениво размышлял, как бы отреагировали газетчики, если бы прознали о том, что после вручения награды он провел несколько часов, уткнувшись носом в пушистый ворс ковра, пока Лионель Месси трахал его и шлепал по заднице до лиловых синяков.  
  
— Ты любишь _быть на вершине,_ я знаю, — сказал Криштиану, улыбаясь двусмысленности фразы. — Но сейчас моя очередь.  
  
Он ждал, что лицо Лионеля помрачнеет, но тот просто сиял от удовольствия и довольно улыбался. Криштиану никогда не видел столь малообнадеживающей улыбки.  
  
— Думаю, я достаточно наслушался тебя за эту ночь, — фыркнул Лео, вытаскивая из шлевок ремень и расстегивая джинсы. Его член уже был наполовину твердым.  
  
 _Вот уже и не статуя,_ — подумал Криштиану, прищурившись и опустив взгляд на выпуклость в нижнем белье Лео. Тот не стал раздеваться, только спустил узкие боксеры, чтобы освободить член, затем забрался на кровать и оседлал грудь Криштиану. Он нарочито медленно погладил свой член, и наручники, сковывающие Криштиану, звонко брякнули. У Лео был довольно большой член, и Криштиану прекрасно знал, что ему нужно придерживать пальцами основание, чтобы во время минета подавить рвотный рефлекс. Конечно, сейчас это был совершенно не вариант, и Криш подозревал, что в этом и был весь смысл.  
  
Лео поднял свободную руку и скользнул пальцем между губ Криштиану, вынуждая его открыть рот.  
  
— Нормально? — спросил Лео. Он спрашивал разрешения, Криш это понимал. У Лео иногда были темные желания, но он был хорошим парнем, поэтому Криш был уверен: стоит ему сказать хоть слово против, Лионель тут же его освободит.  
  
Криштиану сосредоточился на толстом покрасневшем члене в паре дюймов от своих губ и кивнул, раскрывая рот пошире. Лионель не стал терять время, вынул палец и направил член между влажных порозовевших губ. Его движения были медленными, но уверенными, он вталкивался в рот Криштиану, не переставая напирать, даже когда тот начал давиться, туго сжимая горло. Лео продолжал двигаться пока нос Криша не прижался к его животу, и эта картина была настолько возбуждающей, что ему пришлось отвернуться и выдохнуть, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Планы на этот вечер был грандиозные и не должны были ограничиться одним лишь минетом. Криштиану снова дернул руками, а наручники зазвенели. Лео недовольно поморщился и шикнул на него.  
  
— Перестань. Просто прими, — пробормотал он, медленно отодвигаясь назад. Криштиану глотнул воздуха, его лицо заалело, а глаза начали слезиться. У него совсем не было времени очухаться, потому что на этот раз Лео начал размашисто входить ему в рот, глубоко и сильно, низко постанывая каждый раз, когда горло Криша сжималось в спазме.  
  
— Вот так… как мне хорошо. Ты выглядишь так хорошо, Криштиану. Адонис Мадридского Реала? — пробормотал Лео, пристально глядя на Криша, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает его член. Криштиану никогда не думал, что можно заставить слово «Адонис» звучать почти как ругательство, но Лионель умел делать множество невозможных вещей.  
  
Руки Криштиану напряглись, желудок сжался, а его твердый член ныл от недостатка прикосновений, лежа на животе. Его влажные от слез глаза встретились с глазами Лео, и темный тяжелый взгляд заставил Криша задрожать. Лео выглядел так, будто хотел сломать его. Криштиану не сомневался — Месси так и сделает. Небольшая ладонь ухватила его в волосы, и Криш вымученно застонал, потому что хватка была резкой. _Лео и правда в ужасном настроении,_ — расплывчато подумал Криштиану, и его горло вдруг снова заткнули членом, а нос впечатался в живот Месси.  
  
— Как жаль, что я хочу тебя трахнуть. Я бы кончил тебе на лицо. Тебе бы понравилось? — низким голосом поинтересовался Лео. Криштиану не мог даже бросить на Месси возмущенного взгляда, потому что был слишком сосредоточен на попытках не задохнуться. Только когда Криш дал понять, что действительно сопротивляется, а не бессмысленно ерзает, Лео вынул член и слез с кровати, чтобы взять смазку и презерватив.  
  
Криштиану с трудом мог восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Ублюдок, — прохрипел он.  
  
Вместо ответа Лео лишь пожурил его, как непослушного щенка. Его бледная кожа пылала от возбуждения, но в остальном он выглядел невозмутимо, как и всегда. _Придурок_ , — беззлобно подумал Криш, когда Лионель снова забрался на кровать, так и не сняв расстегнутых джинсов. Он что, вообще не собирается раздеваться?  
  
— Раздвинь ноги, — скомандовал Лео. Его голос был низким и мягким — он отдавал приказы как человек, который не предполагал, что их можно не соблюсти. Часть Криша не хотела подчиняться чисто из упрямства. Вряд ли Лео сможет с ним справиться. С наручниками или нет, Криштиану был намного сильнее, его бедра были крепкими, как каменные скалы, о чем он подумал с тайной гордостью. Но Лео сегодня явно мог попросту оставить его пристегнутым к постели со стояком, заставить его мучиться за неподчинение. И хоть Криш никогда бы не произнес этого вслух, но он жаждал болезненного жжения от члена Лео, растягивающего его изнутри. Мысли об этой сладкой боли было достаточно, что заставить Криша снова заерзать и широко раздвинуть ноги, сгибая колени. Лео наблюдал за ним точно таким же взглядом, которым он иногда смотрел на поле, когда был нацелен на гол, но никак не мог забить.  
  
Из-за этого Криш беспокойно подергался, но он был совершенно расслаблен и раскован — он усердно трудился над своим телом, и жаркий взгляд Лео завел его еще сильнее. Его шевеление будто бы подтолкнуло Лео к действию, и Криш почувствовал скользкий палец возле своего входа, осторожно прощупывающий, но не проникающий внутрь. Криш слабо двинул бедрами, надеясь, что его попытка получить долгожданное удовлетворение осталась незамеченной.  
  
— Шлюха, — промурлыкал Лео. В его голосе не было яда, только адское вожделение. — Ты так сильно этого хочешь? — И Криштиану хотел, но он бы скорее умер, чем признался, поэтому только повторно двинул бедрами, надеясь, что Лео понял намек. Лео, садист и ублюдок, протолкнул в тесный вход два пальца без предупреждения. Криштиану зашипел; пальцы аргентинца были не такими уж тонкими, и он сразу раздвинул их на манер ножниц, не дав Кришу времени привыкнуть.  
  
— Скажи спасибо, что я вообще это делаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты раздавил мой член, — бросил Лео, следя за тем, как на лице Криша сменяются выражения. Честно говоря, он вроде бы не хотел причинить Криштиану серьезную боль, но вид этого точеного тела, дрожащего от дискомфорта, заставил его член затвердеть еще больше. Лео рассудил, что Криш сможет справиться с несильной болью, поэтому с каждым толчком все больше и больше раздвигал пальцы, раскрывая его все шире. Криш внутри был узкий и жаркий как печь, и стоило Лео только подумать о том, как будет прекрасно войти в эту тесную задницу, его член дернулся.  
  
— В следующий раз я найду наручники для твоих лодыжек. Сложу тебя вдвое, и твои ноги тоже пристегну к кровати. Ты будешь беспомощным. — Голос Лео стал хриплым, он говорил почти шепотом. Чувствуя, как его самоконтроль ускользает, он вытащил пальцы и потянулся за презервативом. Потом внезапно остановился и вместо него схватил смазку и быстрыми движениями нанес на член. Они редко занимались сексом, не предохраняясь; ни у кого из них не было никаких заболеваний, но это было грязно и неудобно. Но на этот раз Лео не чувствовал себя особо великодушным, да и с последствиями иметь дело придется не ему.  
  
Похоже, Криштиану не обратил на это никакого внимания; его глаза были закрыты, спина выгнулась, а с губ сорвался глухой стон только лишь от мысли о том, что Месси использует его связанного так, как хочет. Лео наклонился, грубо целуя Криша, поднял его тяжелые накачанные ноги и проник в тугое, ждущее его отверстие. Крик Криштиану был таким громким, что Лео и зажал ему рот ладонью, забыв, что в доме они совершенно одни.  
  
— Тсс, — прошипел он, хотя его стон от долгожданного проникновения в тугой жар чужого тела был совсем не тихим. — Прими это. Веди себя хорошо, Криштиану.  
  
— Блядь, блядь, — застонал Криштиану ему в ладонь, повернув голову, чтобы захватить два пальца Лео в рот, посасывая их и облизывая. Месси пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не кончить сразу же, замереть, плотно прижав свои бедра к бедрам Криша. Тяжело дыша, он использовал всю свою спортивную выдержку, чтобы успокоиться, а затем начал входить, не дав Криштиану времени приспособиться к проникновению. Поначалу он не мог двигаться быстрее или входить глубже — португалец все еще был слишком узким, — так что Лео обхватил рукой его член. Ствол Криштиану был так тверд, что выглядел практически болезненно, пульсирующий и красный в его кулаке, и Лео с силой сжал его у основания просто из вредности. Криштиану вскрикнул так громко, словно он был не в постели, а на поле, и укусил Месси за пальцы, которые тот все еще проталкивал между его мокрых губ.  
  
— Сукин сын, — выплюнул Лео, выдергивая пальцы изо рта португальца. — Хочешь вот так поиграть? — зло спросил он, подтолкнул ноги Криша так, будто хотел их отпустить, и начал с бешеной скоростью вбиваться в распростертое под собой тело. Криштиану стонал на грани крика, его словно разрывало пополам.  
  
Ощущение растяжения было обжигающим, пальцы на ногах поджимались от экстаза, тело напряглось как струна, мышцы натянулись, но с каждым толчком Лео попадал прямо по простате, посылая искры удовольствия вдоль его позвоночника. Рука на члене Криша все еще сжимала, но не двигалась, и Криштиану не понимал, издевается ли Месси, пока не услышал шипящий на ухо голос:  
  
— Ты кончишь от моего члена, или не кончишь вообще. — Лео склонился над ним, кусая и сжимая зубами его губы; колени Криштиану были практически на уровне ушей, напряженные бедра ныли от тянущей боли — он знал, что прочувствует это на тренировке, чтоб его, гребаный Лео. Целоваться в такой позиции было неудобно, но они оба упрямо сталкивались губами, переплетая языки, и аргентинец, наконец, выпустил его член и вместо этого схватил Криша за шею.  
  
Он не сжимал и не давил, но угрозы было достаточно, чтобы заставить кровь в венах Криштиану еще больше закипеть, и тот непрерывно качал бедрами, встречая каждый из требовательных толчков — они были настолько глубокими, будто Лео пытался забраться в португальца полностью. Это была ебля в самой ее низменности, грубости и бесхитростности, ебля, утверждающая права Месси, и Криштиану тащился от этого. Тащился от Лео — спокойного, непроницаемого Лионеля Месси, запыхавшегося, срывающегося на стоны, бешеным взглядом пожирающего его тело.  
  
Его бледная, блестящая от пота кожа порозовела от возбуждения и натуги, и он наконец-то стянул футболку, обнажая подтянутый торс. Слово «вовремя» крутилось на языке Криштиану, но быстро испарилось; ведь единственный звук, который он мог издать — это умопомрачительно громкий стон.  
  
Лео, в свою очередь, дышал с трудом, глухо матерился, одновременно от удовольствия из-за ощущения тугой задницы Криштиану, сжимающей его член, и от напряжения, силясь не кончить слишком быстро. Криш собирался кончить первым, собирался залить спермой свой идеальный рельефный живот от одного лишь члена внутри — кончить от члена своего единственного соперника, способного _его победить._  
  
Лионель передвинулся так, чтобы с каждым толчком задевать простату, пока Криштиану корчился под ним, задыхаясь, развратно приоткрывая розовые губы, а его глаза стали черными как смоль. _Он и правда красив_ , — думал Лео, — _так красив, когда принимает мой член. Он будто создан для этого_. Лео отпустил его длинные сильные ноги, и Криш тут же оплел ими его талию, и крошечного изменения угла движения хватило, чтобы толкнуть португальца к краю — он кончил, забрызгав спермой живот, белесые капли достали почти до самого подбородка. Мышцы его задницы сжались, и это было настолько невыносимо и почти больно, что Лионель последовал за ним, втолкнувшись в тело Криша так глубоко, как только мог, чтобы не пролить ни единой капли.  
  
С трудом дыша, Лео еле-еле нашел в себе силы выскользнуть из расхристанного тела и свалиться рядом на смятые простыни, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он, запыхавшись так, словно отбегал полные девяносто минут. И только стук металла о дерево смог вернуть его к реальности.  
  
— У меня руки онемели, ты, ублюдок, — пожаловался Криштиану. Его лицо было покрасневшее и потное, уложенные гелем волосы теперь торчали во все стороны, а обиженно надутые губы могли бы соперничать с одним из эпичных выражений обиды Лео. Он выглядел измученным и будто пьяным — Лео почувствовал гордость. Порывшись в заднем кармане джинсов, он достал крошечный металлический ключ, затем протянул руку и освободил запястья Криштиану. Они были красными, кожа была до крови стерта там, где Криш дергал за наручники. Лео не сомневался, что к утру будут лиловые синяки. Одна его часть жалела Криша, поэтому он поднес одно из израненных запястий ко рту и поцеловал, затем то же самое сделав со другим. Но другая, темная его сторона, планировала уговорить Криса отправить ему фотографии каждого повреждения и отметины, чтобы он мог подрочить на них.  
  
— Жить будешь, — с улыбкой сказал Лео, наконец раздевшись полностью и устроившись рядом с Криштиану, чувствуя резко навалившуюся усталость. Он приведет их обоих в порядок, но позже. — Отдохни немного. Нам нужно поспать.  
  
— Тьфу, ты кончил в меня, — невнятно пробормотал Криштиану, из-за накатывающей сонливости его голос стал тише, он даже не мог как следует обидеться.  
  
 _Похоже, он не разозлился,_ — отрешенно подумал Лео, когда Криштиану прижался к его боку и обвился вокруг его тела. Он весил с тонну, но у Лео не хватило духу попросить его подвинуться, вместо этого он ласково погладил его по голове, бормоча себе под нос о тяжеленных португальских отродьях, которые слишком много кричат. Криштиану лишь еще раз назвал его ублюдком, а затем уснул с улыбкой на губах.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Лео:**  
У тебя есть синяки?_  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Глаза у тебя есть? С чего бы мне носить длинные рукава летом? Я хотел позагорать во время тренировки, а теперь не могу, и все из-за тебя._  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Сфотографируй и отправь мне._  
  
Криштиану уставился на смартфон, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаться желанию швырнуть его через всю комнату.  _«Маленький Диктатор» — идеальное прозвище для Лео,_  — нахмурившись, подумал он. —  _У него даже не хватило вежливости хотя бы спросить «как ты себя чувствуешь, Криштиану?» или «может, тебе больно, Криштиану?». Нет, только «сфотографируй», чтобы я мог полюбоваться тем, как я повредил твое божественное тело._  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Нет, ублюдок. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь с этим._  
  
Криштиану действительно знал. Образ Лео, дрочащего на синяки, которые он же и оставил на теле Криштиану, вспыхнул в голове, и ему пришлось медленно глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Эти мысли могли ослабить его решимость.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке._  
  
Криштиану только сильнее нахмурился. Конечно, хочет, блядь, ага. Криш мог представить Лионеля, лежащего на кровати с телефоном в одной руке и членом в другой. Блядский Лео. Криштиану закрыл глаза и постарался очистить разум от любых грязных мыслей, решительно игнорируя собственный член, который начал твердеть. Он быстро пробежал пальцем по кнопкам маленькой сенсорной клавиатуры, набирая ответ.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Ты должен извиниться за то, что сделал. Я весь в синяках, а задница до сих пор саднит._  
  
На этот раз Лео потребовалось больше времени, чтобы ответить. Криштиану показалось, что он знает почему.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Извиниться за то, что мой член таранил тебя всю ночь напролет? Ты был ýже, чем обычно. Наверное, ты давно не был снизу._  
  
Криштиану снова глубоко вздохнул, с силой сжимая член свободной рукой. Он не сломается. Если он позволит Лео изображать диктатора, это скажется на его взаимоотношениях с товарищами по команде. Разумеется, в этом-то и была вся проблема — он не изображал, поэтому Криштиану и приходилось все это терпеть. Но Криш сцепил зубы. Он не будет прогибаться под капризы Месси. И неважно, как сильно его заводила мысль о том, что Лео вынуждает его покориться.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Это было совсем не ночь напролет. И я снизу только с тобой, ты же знаешь._  
  
До Лео Криштиану был полностью удовлетворен тем, что всегда был сверху, независимо от того, насколько привлекательными были мужчины в его абсурдно огромной кровати. Именно этого от него и ждали, и Криштиану даже не думал о том, чтобы когда-нибудь сменить свой статус-кво.  
  
До Лионеля.  
  
До того, пока он не почувствовал палец, проникающий в задницу, в то время как Лео отсасывал ему. Криш понимал, что должен был остановить его тогда, но… ощущения внезапно оказались приятными. Наверное, это было неизбежно, и вскоре он оказался в коленно-локтевой, и теперь так бывало всякий раз, когда они с Лионелем сбегали от мира, чтобы побыть вместе.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Да. Продолжай в том же духе._  
  
Следующее сообщение пришло еще до того, как Криш успел ответить.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Я хочу увидеть твои синяки. Я не знаю, почему ты продолжаешь сопротивляться. Тебе же нравится следовать моим приказам._  
  
На это заявление у Криша не было нормального ответа. Не похоже, что Лео лжет. Поэтому Криш быстро щелкнул лиловые кровоподтеки на запястье и отправил, недовольно фыркнув. Даже если маленький ублюдок был прав, Криштиану необязательно этому радоваться.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Ты прекрасен, когда следуешь приказам. Теперь я хочу увидеть твой член._  
  
 _Ну разумеется, хочешь,_  — подумал Криштиану.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
И ты меня называешь шлюхой._  
  
Лео мог быть жутко предсказуемым.  
  
Криштиану вздохнул, стащил джинсы вместе с нижним бельем и сфотографировал свой обнаженный член, убедившись, что синюшное поврежденное запястье попало в кадр. Он был уверен, это сведет Лео с ума. Криш практически воочию видел его покрасневшее лицо и руку, крепко обхватившую член.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Это ты вчера ночью жаждал заполучить мой член в свой зад, так что да, из нас двоих ты — большая шлюха._  
  
Следующее сообщение пришло тут же.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Позволь увидеть, как ты дрочишь._  
  
Этим Криштиану был повержен окончательно, его рука уже лениво двигалась по стволу, так что он без особого напряжения записал короткое видео и отправил его Лео.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Командир._  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Иначе и быть не может. Вставь в себя палец._  
Этого Криштиану и боялся. После вчерашней ночи ему все еще было больновато.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Нет, уебок. Мне больно._  
  
Но боль не помешала ему откинуться на спину и сфотографировать свои полные, отяжелевшие яйца, расставив ноги так, чтобы Лео мог разглядеть сжатый вход.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Ты дразнишься. Просто начни с одного пальца. Будь хорошим ради меня, Криштиану._  
  
Крис едва сдержал дрожь. Лео точно знал, на какие «кнопки» нажимать; завести Криштиану для него было так же легко, как отправить мяч в сетку ворот. Португалец вжался головой в подушку — желание вставить в себя палец и почувствовать восхитительное жжение от того, что Лео был внутри только вчера ночью, было невыносимым. Покопавшись в прикроватной тумбочке, он нашел смазку и щедро плеснул ее на пальцы.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Что я делаю ради тебя…_  
  
Лео не нужно было знать, как Криш наслаждается собой. Сейчас Месси его не видел, так что частое дыхание и вспыхнувшие алым щеки не могли выдать Криштиану. Для Лео это было чем-то вроде упоения властью — иметь полный контроль над его загорелым мускулистым телом. Слабо улыбнувшись этой мысли, Криш протолкнул смазанный палец в ноющее отверстие и негромко зашипел. Было не слишком удобно, но по его спине прошла приятная покалывающая волна — он делал это ради Лео, поэтому постарался не думать о неприятном давлении. Криш хотел хотя бы какое-то время быть послушным и позволить кому-то другому взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
Криш свободной рукой схватил телефон и сфотографировал свой палец, погруженный внутрь. Несправедливо. Лионель не прислал ему ни единого снимка или видео, но Криштиану даже не думал просить. Аргентинец мог отправить ему что-то подобное только если сам хотел.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Ты так хорош, только для меня. И чертовски красив вот так._  
  
Криштиану подвинулся, пытаясь нащупать простату. Как у Лео каждый раз получалось попадать точно по ней?  _Возможно, чертов аргентинец и вправду волшебник_ , — лениво подумал Криш. Похвала Лео пробежала по телу горячим потоком, заставляя его все больше и больше хотеть угодить Месси. Глубоко вдохнув, Криш скользнул в себя вторым пальцем. Тело отозвалось приятной болью, и член Криша дернулся, когда волна воспоминаний о том, как Лео вчера выколачивался в его задницу, захлестнула Криштиану. Он сделал еще один снимок и отослал его Лео, положил мобильный на живот, чтобы прочесть ответ, обхватил ладонью ствол и начал быстро дрочить.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь и сделал это сам. Трахал меня пальцами, пока я отсасываю твой член, а потом кончил бы мне в горло._  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
Блядь. Блядь, я скучаю по твоему горячему рту, по твоей блядски тугой заднице. Блядь._  
  
Криштиану знал, что Лео скоро кончит. Он становился вульгарным только когда был близок к оргазму или срывался от злости на поле. Ничто не возбуждало сильнее, чем «невинный» Лео, начинающий материться как сапожник. Криштиану пару раз с силой провел по члену, в то же время сгибая пальцы, чтобы нажать на простату, в голове проносились мысли о Лео, заткнувшим ему рот членом, трахающим в задницу, кончающим на него. Он позволил этим образам подтолкнуть его к краю и бурно спустил в собственную ладонь. Густая белесая жидкость испачкала его плоский живот и измазала пальцы. Потакая последней своей грязной мысли, Криш вытащил пальцы и стер с них смазку своей футболкой, после чего взял телефон. Приблизив перепачканные спермой пальцы ко рту, он провел языком по указательному и фотографировал так, чтобы белые капли на языке были хорошо видны.  
  
 _ **Криштиану:**  
Это могла быть твоя сперма._  
  
Криштиану сделал еще пару фотографий своего лица, дочиста вылизывая пальцы, и отправил Лео, затем улегся обратно на подушку и улыбнулся.  
  
 _ **Лео:**  
блядь блядь блядь. гребаная грязная шлюшка. боже как же ты горяч. жду когда смогу увидеть тебя снова. ты неделю не сможешь нормально ходить когда я закончу с тобой. блядь_  
  
Криштиану отлично понимал, что несвязный набор слов означал только одно; при мысли о Лео, кончающем на себя благодаря его фотографиям, его желудок сжался. Телефон вдруг загудел — это было не сообщение, а фото руки Лео на его обмякшем члене. Живот и пальцы Месси были перепачканы спермой.  
  
Криш усмехнулся.  
  
 __ **Криштиану:**  
Обещаешь?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лионель Месси вовсе не ревновал. Пока не увидел, как Криштиану запрыгивает на другого парня.
> 
> Сабспейс — особый тип трансового состояния в БДСМ-практике. Внутри субкультуры БДСМ словом сабспейс обозначается специфическое измененное состояние сознания партнера, возникающее вследствие физических воздействий и сопутствующих им эмоциональных переживаний. В данном состоянии деятельность коры головного мозга затормаживается, а в кровь выбрасывается большое количество эндорфинов.

Обычно Лионель не считал себя ревнивым человеком. Они с Криштиану не были мужьями или парой в прямом смысле, между ними не было никаких обязательств. Только секс; возможность реализовать свои скрытые темные желания. Так что вид Криштиану, который во время празднования гола запрыгнул на этого колумбийца, не должен был его задеть.  
Но задел.

Лионель игру не смотрел, но решил включить нарезку самых ярких моментов матча, в которой увидел, как Криштиану своей здоровой португальской башкой вколотил мяч в сетку ворот и сразу же побежал к одноклубникам. Казалось, что не происходило ничего необычного — несколько объятий, клик, эта нелепая поза. Все как всегда. Но затем Криштиану увидел этого парня — Родригеса — и с разбегу запрыгнул на его. Обвил своими ебучими длинными ногами. Лен стиснул зубы. Почему он так дергается из-за этой фигни? Криштиану ему не принадлежит.

Но вид сильных загорелых ног, прижавшихся к талии постороннего мужчины, отозвался неприятным сосущим чувством в желудке. Жуткий ком ревности осел где-то внутри, и Лео знал — есть только один способ избавиться от него.

Он позвонил Криштиану.

***

  
— Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня прилететь в такую даль! То, что я не сыграю в следующем матче не значит, что я могу быть у тебя на побегушках, — проворчал Криштиану, заходя в спальню Лео и бросая сумку на пол. — Эта желтая карточка —полная чушь! Ты это видел? — Криш повернулся к Лео. Он не сомневался в своей правоте, но лишнее подтверждение не помешало бы.

Лео не выглядел радостным.

— Все, что я видел — это как ты запрыгиваешь на того пацана.

— Какого пацана? Хамеса? Это было всего лишь празднование. И мой трехсотый гол. Ты постоянно на кого-нибудь запрыгиваешь, — заметил Криштиану.

Лео сердито нахмурился.

— Да. Запрыгиваю. А ты нет. Почему он? Он особенный? Ты его трахал? — резко спросил он.

Криштиану покраснел. Это означало «да».

— Или он трахал тебя? — Лео шагнул вперед. Криш стоял на месте, вытянувшись в полный рост. Лео не впечатлился. Нет уж, португальское отродье его не запугает.

— Какая разница? — спросил Криштиану, стараясь казаться как можно более непринужденным.

Мысль о том, что Криш мог лежать на спине или стоять на коленях перед другим мужчиной, заставила Лео еще сильнее стиснуть зубы. Криштиану принадлежал только ему, пусть и в довольно специфическом смысле.

Аргентинцу и так приходилось делить его со всем миром, терпеть его непрекращающееся позирование в нижнем белье и публикацию фотографий в инстаграм на обозрение всего интернета. Ему оставалось только смириться.

Но он не собирался мириться с другим мужчиной, трахающим его Криштиану.

— Раздевайся и ложись на кровать. В коленно-локтевую, как шлюха, которой ты и являешься, — оскалился Лео, глядя, как вспыхивает лицо португальца. Обычно он предпочитал более мягкий подход к доминированию над Криштиану, давно выяснив, что он лучше реагирует на лесть и похвалу, нежели на грубую силу.

Погладь эго Криштиану, и он позволит тебе погладить все остальное.

Но Лео был не в настроении сюсюкаться. Протянув руку, он грубо сдернул футболку с тела португальца и отшвырнул ее в сторону. От вида точеного рельефного торса кровь в его жилах забурлила сильнее.

— Я… я не шлюха! Что, черт побери, с тобой такое сегодня? — Лицо Криша было ярко алым от смущения, его мадейрский акцент стал настолько явным, что Лео перестал понимать, что он говорит. Но Криштиану, как заметил Месси, не попытался остановить его, когда тот расстегнул его джинсы и дернул их вниз. Разумеется, Криш был в своем идиотском нижнем белье от CR7. Лео вспомнил о той фотографии в Инстаграме и подумал, что тот парень, Родригес, наверное использует ее как материал для дрочки. Если только ему не нужно было спускать на фотографию, потому что оригинал уже побывал в руках этого колумбийского ублюдка.

Лео знал, что несправедлив к парню, да и ведет себя в этой ситуации совершенно нелогично. Криштиану не его собственность. Он не должен быть верным и преданным, он вообще ничего ему не должен.

Но ненавистный ком не пропадал. Он все еще сидел в животе, вгрызался в Лео изнутри и ждал, пока Месси предъявит свои права на Криштиану.

Лео изо всех сил толкнул Роналду в грудь, опрокидывая спиной на кровать. Он быстро расправился с его одеждой, небрежно раскидывая по комнате обувь, джинсы и нижнее белье. Потом нагнулся и потянул Криштиану за руку, пока тот не перевернулся на живот. Ладони чесались от желания шлепнуть по округлой заднице прямо перед собой, и Лео не стал сдерживаться. Раздался смачный звук шлепка, когда его ладонь встретилась с ягодицей Криса. Его задница была бледнее, чем все остальное тело, а удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы оставить идеальный отпечаток на коже. За весь день это было первое, что заставило Лео улыбнуться.

Мужчина проклинал его по португальски. Лео только шире улыбнулся и одарил его еще одним сочным шлепком. Потом еще одним. И еще. Желание продолжать, пока задница Криштиану не запестрит синяками, было таким сильным, что Лео пришлось вздохнуть и заставить себя остановиться. Это было бы слишком, ведь футбольный сезон был в самом разгаре.

— Лео, пожалуйста… — Голос Криштиану дрожал; он сбивчиво дышал, уткнувшись носом в покрывало на кровати. Глаза Лео блуждали по, казалось, милям гладкой загорелой кожи. И ему хотелось пометить каждый дюйм. Наклонившись, он немного резко прикусил плечо Криштиану, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы от зубов. Послышалась новая порция неразборчивой португальской ругани, и Лео предостерегающе шлепнул Криша по заднице.

— Следи за языком. Я не в настроении выслушивать все это дерьмо. — Он хлопнул Криштиану по бедру. — Не после того, что ты сделал. Влез на этого ебаного колумбийца как течная сука. Обхватил его своими ногами. Сколько раз ты был с ним в этой позе? А? Отвечай мне! — выплюнул Лионель, схватив Криша за волосы, клацая зубами в опасной близости от его уха. — Он хорошо трахается? Делает это жестко, как ты любишь?

Криштиану тихо зашипел от грубой хватки.

— Мы не… он никогда… Лео, пожалуйста… — Он бросил взгляд через плечо, осторожно глядя на Месси, лицо которого застыло мрачной маской. Он не кричал, даже не повысил голоса, но резкий тон заставлял Криштиану чувствовать себя еще более покорным, чем обычно. Это смущало, но невероятно возбуждало.

Лео снова ударил его по заднице:

— Никогда, хм? Ты никогда не раздвигал для него ноги? Никогда не вставал на колени и не позволял ему вколачиваться в твою задницу?

Это был опасный допрос, он прекрасно это понимал. Даже от крошечной мысли о Криштиану, задыхающимся и извивающимся под другим мужчиной, его кровь тут же закипела. Лео обхватил крепкие ягодицы португальца и раздвинул, критически осматривая маленький розовый вход. Крис охнул, когда его задницу обжег порыв прохладного воздуха.

— Нет, блядь… Лео. Только ты. — Криштиану был сам на себя непохож, его голос стал отчаянным и пронзительным. Член Лео практически окаменел из-за эффекта, который он оказывал на Криша.

— Где мой дерзкий Криштиану? Кто эта послушная шлюха в моей постели?

Португалец редко вел себя подобным образом; он бы в любом случае поддался, да, но продолжал бы шипеть и сопротивляться, просто для вида. Но сейчас все его тело было уязвимым и расслабленным. Бескостным и мягким, насколько это вообще возможно для такого человека, как Криштиану. Это пробуждало в Лео чудовищно сильного зверя, он чувствовал себя львом, который был ему тезкой.

— Лео, боже, пожалуйста. Он не трахал меня, клянусь. Только ты, — умоляюще выдохнул Криштиану.

— Думаешь, он мог бы дать тебе то, что тебе нужно? — Лео провел языком по кромке зубов. Вид португальца пробуждал в нем инстинкты хищника. Он в очередной раз как следует приложил гладкую задницу. Кожа под его ладонями была покрасневшей и горячей.

— Нет… Лео, пожалуйста, — застонал Криштиану. Аргентинец не понимал, чего он просил — остановиться, продолжать, трахнуть его?

— Ты хочешь мой член? — спросил Лео. Криштиану молча кивнул. — Тогда сделай его мокрым для себя.

Криштиану издал еще один стон — он явно не хотел двигаться. Лео отвесил ему еще один шлепок, и тот развернулся и потянулся к кнопке на джинсах Месси.

Что-то было не так.

Слезая с кровати, Лео поймал его взгляд, а потом отошел к противоположной стене комнаты, чтобы Криш не мог его достать.

Криштиану понял намек. Он соскользнул с постели одним плавным движением и встал на руки и колени. Как он грациозен и опасен, — подумал Лео, — словно дикая пантера из джунглей. Знание того, что это сильное тело под его руками совсем скоро станет податливым, возбуждало до боли сильно. Когда Криштиану добрался до него, Лео уже расстегнул джинсы и приспустил белье, обнажив напряженный член, теперь незащищенный от холодящего кожу воздуха, и вскоре почувствовал мокрый язык, облизывающий его от основания до головки. Лео схватил Криша за волосы и потянул вперед, грубо вторгаясь в его рот. Он не знал, что было более возбуждающим — ощущение этих сладких влажных губ, обласкивающих его член, или же вид Криштиану Роналду, стоящего на коленях и отдающего себя на милость Лионелю.

Откровенно говоря, Лео нравилось, когда португалец сопротивлялся ему — это делало его окончательную капитуляцию намного приятнее, — но этот сговорчивый и уступчивый Криштиану был редким удовольствием. И Лео был не намерен упускать такой шанс.

Крепко удерживая Криштиану за волосы, он двинул бедрами, и член с легкостью скользнул в горло. Лионель чувствовал судорожные сокращения вокруг ствола, когда Криштиану давился, но все же не пытался остановить его, только поднял руки к заднице аргентинца и сжал, подталкивая, побуждая трахнуть его в рот. И кем был Лео, чтобы разочаровывать? Он стянул футболку, чтобы она не мешала этому невероятному виду перед ним, затем начал толкаться во влажный жар рта Криштиану, его дыхание сбилось от переизбытка ощущений, от едва слышных, беспомощных полузадушенных звуков, которые издавал Криш, когда член проникал слишком глубоко, от тепла этих больших ладоней на своей коже.

— Шлюха. Тебе все мало, да? — спросил Лео, встречаясь с полными слез глазами Криштиану, грубо рванув его за волосы. — Поэтому ты пошел к нему? К Родригесу, — уточнил он. — Неужели ты настолько шлюха, что примешь любой член, который тебе дадут? — Лицо аргентинца снова потемнело. Он резко протолкнул член в горло Криштиану, низко застонав из-за конвульсивного сокращения вокруг ствола. Крис качнул головой и повторно сжал задницу Лео, его лицо начало краснеть от нехватки кислорода. Мысль о том, что португалец позволял так с собой обходиться — и не просто позволял, а наслаждался этим, красноречивым доказательством была его эрекция, — была до неприличия возбуждающей. Криштиану был более, чем силен и мог в любой момент все это остановить, но он просто стоял перед Лионелем на коленях и принимал то, что тот ему предлагал. От осознания этой молчаливой покорности Лео бросало в жар, а ладони чесались от желания шлепнуть Криштиану еще раз.

Он задышал чаще, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, и собрал всю силу воли, чтобы отстранить Криштиану от своего члена. Криш тоже дышал прерывисто, его лицо пошло пятнами, глаза слезились, а взгляд был голодным и потемневшим от похоти. Мы как инь и ян, — подумал Лео. — Две дополняющие друг друга половины одного целого; Лео дает, а Криштиану принимает. И этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Босой ногой Лео оттолкнул Криша от себя, и тот плюхнулся на пол, широко расставив ноги. Пальцами ноги Лео слегка нажал на член португальца, но не с целью причинить боль, а чтобы Криш сполна почувствовал угрозу, почувствовал опасность у самой чувствительной части его тела.

— Что такое? Тебе нравится то, что я сделаю с тобой? — задал Лео риторический вопрос. — Ты примешь все, что я тебе дам, — пробормотал он. Одна только мысль об этом пьянила, в комнате стало душно. — Иди на кровать. Позволь мне увидеть твою тугую маленькую задницу. Вперед! — приказал он, и Криштиану повиновался; Лео был уверен, что его сомнения были показными. Он ждал жалоб из уст Криштиану или колких острот, хоть и знал, что тот пребывал где-то глубоко в сабспейсе, а когда он доходил до подобного состояния, то становился необычайно тихим. И Лео говорил за них двоих.

Криштиану растянулся на постели, снова напоминая большую дикую кошку, затем встал на колени, вытянул руки над головой и прижался лицом к покрывалу. Зрелище было чрезвычайно заманчивым, и Лео за секунду выхватил смазку из тумбочки, устроился рядом с португальцем и сильно шлепнул его по заднице. Услышанный им стон эхом пронесся по всей спальне. Криштиану мог трахать кого угодно, столько раз, сколько бы захотел. Но Лионель был единственным, кто мог получить его таким.

Смазав пальцы, Лео подразнил вход Криштиану, и тот был настолько расслаблен, что палец проник внутрь практически без сопротивления. Второй вошел с большим трудом, но Криш достаточно легко раскрылся, снова глухо застонав.

— Интересно, что бы он подумал, увидев тебя сейчас таким. Маленькой жаждущей шлюшкой Лео Месси. Как думаешь, он был бы в ужасе? Или захотел бы присоединиться? — полушепотом спросил Лео. Кровь снова забурлила. Этот наглый колумбиец никогда не получит Криштиану. Лео протолкнул пальцы глубже, его движения стали грубее и резче.

— Пожалуйста, Лео, — ахнул Криштиану, снова переходя на невнятный португальский. Разобрав суть, Лео ухмыльнулся.

— Только послушай себя, как же ты просишь мой член. — От возбуждения его голос стал ниже, будто загустел, словно патока. Лео снова схватил смазку и провел влажной рукой по всей длине. — Будет больно, — предупредил он. Но ему необходимо было заявить на Криштиану свои права, и в этом не могло быть никаких нежностей.

Крис лишь прогнулся, прижимаясь к нему:

— Я хочу, чтобы было больно.

Блядь. Лео был уверен, нахальный португалец пытался убить его. Вытащив пальцы, он быстро заменил их своим членом, погрузившись в Криштиану одним плавным движением. Криш был недостаточно растянут, и внутри него было так туго, что это почти доставляло дискомфорт, но они оба лишь протяжно застонали. Криштиану напрягся от боли, изгибая мускулистую спину, но звуки, которые он издавал, были ничем иным, как стонами удовольствия, и стали только громче, когда Лео схватил его за бедра. Он хотел оставить отпечатки своих ладоней на его коже, на его заднице, рассыпать следы от укусов по всей его спине — сделать все, чтобы те, кто смотрел на него, знали — Криштиану занят.

Но он не мог. Поэтому выражал все свое разочарование грубым трахом, вслушиваясь в неприличные звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, эхом отражающиеся по комнате. Аргентинец жалел, что недостаточно силен, чтобы держать Криштиану у стены и трахать его в такой же позиции, в которой португалец был с Родригесом во время этого ебучего празднования. Но Криш был тяжелой горой сплошных мышц. Поэтому вариант ставить его в коленно-локтевую был лучшим из возможных. Вид, конечно, был впечатляющим — опустив взгляд, Лео наблюдал за своим толстым членом, погружающимся в это невероятное тело, за сжимающимися мышцами и бронзовой кожей, поблескивающей от пота. Не в силах устоять, Лео наклонился и впился губами в плечо мужчины, рукой обхватывая его пульсирующую плоть.

Криштиану вскрикнул, его член дернулся в хватке Лионеля, удовольствие сворачивалось где-то внизу его живота, ноги дрожали от напряжения. Лео оставил бордовый засос на смуглом плече — по его мнению, этого даже близко было недостаточно, но это все, что он мог сделать на тот момент, — толчки стали беспорядочными, когда почувствовалось приближение оргазма. Он пару раз с силой провел по члену Криштиану и вскоре почувствовал теплую сперму на пальцах и пульсирующую тесноту вокруг своего члена. И этого хватило, чтобы довести Лео до кульминации. Аргентинец толкнулся в последний раз, вплотную прижавшись бедрами к заднице Криштиану, кончая в него. Тяжело дыша, он уперся лбом в его мокрую лопатку.

— Блядь. Это не может надоесть, — пробормотал Лео, медленно выходя из тела португальца и вслушиваясь в его слабые стоны. Криштиану рухнул на кровать, размякший и удовлетворенный, его ноги раздвинулись настолько, что Лео мог заметить вытекающее из него жемчужно-белое семя. Не противясь порыву, Лео собрал его пальцами и затолкнул обратно внутрь. Ему хотелось сфотографировать это и отправить любому, кто хотя бы рассматривал мысли подложить Криштиану под себя.

Но он ограничился малым, слабо прикусывая ухо Криша.

— Ты здесь, со мной, Криштиану? — мягко спросил он, чистой рукой поглаживая его по щеке. Ресницы Криса затрепетали, и он ответил слабым кивком. Лео знал, что какое-то время он будет молчаливым и тихим. Честно говоря, он уже соскучился по своему болтливому, капризному Криштиану, но не стоит об этом говорить. Лучше лишний раз его не поощрять.

— Отдохни. Я позабочусь о тебе. — Лео нежно поцеловал его в губы и направился в ванную за полотенцем, через плечо ласково поглядывая на спящего в его постели мужчину. Возможно, Криштиану и принадлежал ему, — подумал Лео.

Просто немного.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лионель просит то, что Криштиану не способен сделать в принципе.

Криштиану мог сделать для Лео очень много. Ради всего святого, да он позволял маленькому наглому поганцу трахать его в зад на полупостоянной основе! Лео все время рассказывал ему разные непристойные идеи. Но это… это было уже слишком.  
  
Криштиану сердито сверлил взглядом раздражающий объект, который безобидно лежал на кровати и старался держаться от него подальше, будто он был радиоактивным.  
  
Он  _этого_ не сделает. Потому что не может. Кажется, Лео наконец-таки попросил Криша о том, что он просто не в состоянии осуществить.  
  
— Хватит на нее таращиться. Она тебя не укусит. — Лео смотрел на него так, будто Криштиану поехал крышей.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты меня об  _этом_ просишь! Я бы такого никогда тебе не предложил! — Криштиану повернулся к Лео лицом. Тот смотрел на него с раздражением, будто перед ним был не лучший футболист планеты, а неразумный ребенок.  
  
— Просто попробуй. Никто же не узнает, — более ласковым голосом попросил Лео, указывая на вещь. — Разве тебе никогда не было любопытно, каково это?  
  
— Конечно, нет! Даже не проси. Лео,  _это_ слишком. Я просто не могу. — Криштиану сердито фыркнул, скрестив руки на обнаженной груди. — Да и я в нее не влезу!  
  
— Влезешь! — выдохнул Лео себе под нос, меняя тактику на ту, которая сработает с этим большим португальским ребенком лучше всего. — Это будет много для меня значить. И ты будешь выглядеть просто невероятно. — Он подошел на шаг ближе и нежно пробежал пальцами по руке Криштиану. Тот скептически хмыкнул. — Я серьезно. У тебя идеальное тело. Как ты можешь не выглядеть потрясающе? — Лео потянул его за руки, опуская их вниз. — Сделай это ради меня, Криштиану. Всего один раз.  
  
Он положил голову на плечо португальца и посмотрел на него со всем обожанием, которое только мог изобразить, рукой приобнимая его за талию. Криштиану застонал. Лео отлично знал, как им управлять.  
  
— Я не знаю… — пробормотал он, снова бросая осторожный взгляд на вещь, словно это была ядовитая змея.  
  
— Если ты наденешь ее, это будет охуенно возбуждающим зрелищем. Мой прекрасный Криштиану, носящий  _мои_ цвета и  _мое_ имя на спине, — мурлыкал Лео. Португалец был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться, он это чувствовал. Волнение Лионеля усиливалось из-за образов, проносящихся в голове. Сколько же времени он фантазировал об этом и в этот момент был так близок к желаемому, что мог практически потрогать свое предвкушение руками, и Криштиану ни за что не покинет эту комнату, пока Лео не получит то, что хочет, даже если ему снова придется надеть на него наручники и вдобавок забаррикадировать дверь. — Ты знаешь, насколько ты великолепен? И будешь великолепен вдвойне, если наденешь  _мою футболку._  
  
Наконец португалец чуть запрокинул голову и тяжело вздохнул, признавая поражение. Его Криштиану просто королева драмы.  
  
— Просто… просто надень ее на меня, пока я не передумал, — пробурчал он, махнув рукой на футболку с номером «10», лежащую в паре метров на кровати. Лео молниеносно подхватил форму, передавая ее Кришу с сияющей улыбкой на лице. Криштиану лишь смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, а затем, ворча себе под нос, натянул футболку. Она сидела не так уж и плохо, как ему казалось — наверное, потому, что Лео носил форму, слегка великоватую по размеру, — да и вид Криштиану в сине-гранатовом компенсировал любую неловкость.  
  
— Счастлив? — недовольно спросил португалец, снова скрестив руки на груди. _Это неправильно,_  — недовольно фыркнув, подумал он. Криштиану посмотрел в сторону окон, чтобы убедиться, что шторы плотно закрыты. Он даже думать не хотел о каких-нибудь папарацци с огромными объективами, которые могли бы запечатлеть его в футболке Барселоны.  
  
Футбольный мир точно бы разорвало к чертям.  
  
— Не то слово, — искренне ответил Лео. Он смотрел на Криша так, будто хотел сожрать целиком. — На кровать, ляг на живот, — приказал он, прижимаясь к Криштиану и подталкивая его к постели, пока тот бурчал на португальском. Ему явно зверски хотелось поскорее стянуть с себя эту футболку, но Лео не был готов расстаться с этим невероятным зрелищем так быстро. Он подталкивал Криша вперед до тех пор, пока тот не лег на живот, распластавшись на постели. Взгляд Лео лениво полз по желтой надписи «Месси», украшающей спину португальца. Смотрелось даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. И он был рад, что не позволил Криштиану одеться этим утром — вид этой нахальной обнаженной задницы из-под подола его собственной футболки стал вишенкой на торте.  
  
— Если кто-нибудь узнает, я тебя убью, — проворчал Криштиану, пряча лицо в подушку. Это было ужасно неловко.  
  
— Никто не узнает, Криш. Это только для моих глаз, — пообещал Лео, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать шею португальца, которую было видно в узкой горловине футболки.  
  
Но немного подстраховки никогда не помешает. Так что если Лео исподтишка и щелкнул на телефон полуобнаженного Криштиану Роналду на его постели в футболке с именем Месси — для собственной частной коллекции, разумеется — то Кришу вовсе не стоило об этом знать.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео продолжает делать татуировки. Криштиану заинтригован.
> 
> Предупреждения: наручники, Криштиану сверху (не в этом смысле!)

Криштиану крепко держал Лионеля за руку, поворачивая ее из стороны в сторону, чтобы как следует рассмотреть новые изображения, запечатленные на коже.  
  
— Скоро ты будешь весь ими покрыт. Считаешь себя рок-звездой, или что? — игриво спросил он, улыбаясь аргентинцу одной из своих знаменитых широких улыбок.  
  
— Нет, мне просто нравятся тату. Это искусство, — ответил Лео, глядя на Криштиану, который поймал его в ловушку. Тот сидел на его ногах и, кажется, не собирался в ближайшее время двигаться. Поэтому Лео лишь устроился поудобнее на подушках, радуясь привычке Криштиану заваливать ими кровать.  
  
— Эта фигня на твоей ноге могла бы быть у байкера. Меч, Лео, серьезно? — подколол его Криштиану.  
  
— Заткнись. Мне кажется, он выглядит здорово, — отмахнулся аргентинец, фирменно надув губы.  
  
— Тебе кажется, что и сверкающий красный костюм выглядит  _здорово_ , — заметил Криштиану, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать надувшегося Лео. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Месси надел этот ужас. В повседневной жизни у него было нормальное чувство стиля, но церемония вручения Золотого мяча раскрывала редкую сторону его вкуса.  
  
— Это был дизайнерский костюм, — возразил Лео, поглаживая талию Криштиану. — И ты не похож на лучшего в мире стилиста.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, хорошо одеваюсь! — воскликнул португалец, потянув его за руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть татуировки. — Скажи, это было больно?  
  
Лео смерил его испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— Разумеется, Криштиану. Но терпимо.  
  
Криш задумчиво провел пальцами по разноцветным узорам. Он думал, что они будут рельефными на ощупь, но кожа Лео была гладкой. Подгоняемый своим неуемным любопытством, он лизнул его запястье.  
  
Лео рассмеялся:  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — он попытался высвободиться, но хватка Криштиану была слишком сильной.  
  
— Я думал, что на вкус они будут как чернила. Но это просто кожа, — сказал он, пожав плечами, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Сначала новые татуировки, потом желтая карточка. Ты превращаешься в бунтаря?  
  
Лео легонько шлепнул Криштиану по заднице.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь быть бунтарем. Да слезь с меня, ты тяжелый. — Он слабо подтолкнул португальца, но тот только устроился поудобнее.  
  
Вот отродье.  
  
— Ох, перестань. Все эти татуировки, ругань с арбитром, карточка. У тебя переходный возраст в твои двадцать семь? — ослепительно улыбаясь, спросил Криш. — На самом деле ты плохой мальчик.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Лео. — Заткнись.  
  
— Нет, нет, — засмеялся Криштиану. — Ты еще курить начни. Может, мне стоит купить тебе пару кожаных штанов?  
  
— Заткнись, придурок, — фыркнул Лео, посмеиваясь и закатывая глаза. Свободной рукой он нащупал сосок Криштиану и с силой ущипнул. Португалец удивленно охнул.  
  
— Так нечестно, — возмутился Криш, перехватывая бессовестные руки Лео. Усмехнувшись, он прижал его запястья к подушкам, наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Я тоже могу грязно играть, Лео, — прошептал Криштиану, наклоняя голову, чтобы пройтись мягкими поцелуями по его шее, слабо прикусывая и чувствуя, как Лионель извивается под ним.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что делаешь, Криштиану? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Лео, когда португалец заерзал на нем, устраиваясь задницей прямо на коленях. Его запястья по-прежнему удерживались железной хваткой Криштиану, и Лео знал, что не смог бы вырваться, даже если бы захотел — да ему и не особо хотелось, потому что Криш начал медленно вращать бедрами. Они оба были в одних лишь пижамных штанах, и Лео чувствовал каждое движение задницы по своей промежности.  
  
— Хм? О чем это ты? — насмешливо-невинным голосом переспросил Криштиану. — Я просто пытаюсь устроиться получше, — небрежно продолжил он, качнув бедрами, невинно улыбаясь и хлопая ресницами. Но Лионеля это не убедило.  
  
— А по ощущениям кажется, что ты пытаешься возбудить меня. Ты дразнишься, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по обнаженному торсу Криштиану. — Отпусти мои руки, и я верну тебе должок.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я совершенно ни при чем. У тебя просто грязные мыслишки, — заявил Криштиану, пряча улыбку в изгибе шеи Лео и осторожно кусая его за ухо. — Нет. Если я отпущу твои руки, ты будешь приставать ко мне. Я вижу все эти татуировки и знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Ты будешь лапать меня своими грязными ручонками.  
  
— Я бы никогда… — с притворной невинностью выдохнул Лео. — Со мной ты в полной безопасности.  
  
Повернув голову, он попытался захватить пухлые губы Криштиану в поцелуй, но тот отодвинулся слишком далеко. В мгновение ока португалец перехватил оба его запястья одной рукой, а второй начал что-то шумно выискивать в тумбочке.  
  
— Ага, конечно, ты лжешь! Ты только что пытался меня поцеловать! Но я знаю, как тебя усмирить, — сообщил он и после триумфально воскликнул, когда нащупал то, что искал, — те же наручники, которые Лео использовал на нем. Криштиану покрутил их на указательном пальце. — Так нельзя, мне придется надеть их на тебя. — Он с серьезным видом покачал головой и до того, как Лео успел что-то предпринять, пристегнул его к изголовью кровати.  
  
Месси потянул за наручники — они и вправду крепко держали руки, и Лео знал, что из этой ситуации ему так просто не выбраться.  
  
— Парень, здесь так жарко, — протянул Криштиану, обмахиваясь ладонью. — Наверное, мне стоит их снять. — Он указал на свои пижамные штаны, затем аккуратно стянул их, и, полностью обнажившись, снова забрался на колени аргентинца.  
  
— Ты чертов искуситель, — игриво проворчал Лео. Португальское отродье точно знает, что делает, а он прикован к спинке кровати и абсолютно не в состоянии хоть что-то с этим сделать.  
  
— Вы только послушайте его! — воскликнул Криштиану, возмущенно цокая языком и качая головой. — И как я должен тебе доверять?  
  
— Ты можешь мне довериться, и я помогу тебе с этим. — Лео кивнул в сторону его растущей эрекции. — Если ты меня отпустишь, я смогу позаботиться о тебе, — предложил он, гремя наручниками. Видеть обнаженное тело Криштиану и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему было, по мнению Лео, настоящей пыткой.  
  
— Позаботиться о нем? — переспросил Криш, с любопытством склонив голову к плечу. Ладонью он обхватил свой твердеющий член, медленно лаская себя. — Вот так? Это я и сам могу сделать. — Разумеется, было гораздо приятнее, когда это была рука Лео, но все потому, что это был именно он. Его даже самое легкое прикосновение могло практически поджечь кожу Криштиану. Но он не собирался рассказывать аргентинцу об этом, решив, что для него настало самое время на своей шкуре проверить, каково это — быть прикованным к кровати и ждать милость другого человека.  
  
— Ты не можешь делать все сам, Криш. Я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда я связываю тебя и трахаю, — напомнил Лео. Его пальцы дрожали от желания дотронуться до Криша. Он уже готовил план изощренной мести.  
  
— Ну да, мне нравится чувствовать тебя внутри, — задумчиво признался Криш, глядя вниз на член Лео, лаская себя и облизывая свою полную нижнюю губу. — Но я могу получить и это. Я мог бы просто нагнуться вот так… — пробормотал он, наклоняя голову и обводя соски аргентинца языком, чуть прикусывая их, играясь, прежде чем опуститься ниже, к животу. Лео задышал чаще, его грудная клетка резко вздымалась и опускалась из-за ощущения языка Криштиану на гладкой коже его пресса. — И возбудить тебя… — Португалец медленно опускался ниже, зубами задевая резко очерченные тазовые косточки Лео, касаясь губами так близко к его паху, что тот мог почувствовать жар его дыхания. — А потом просто опуститься на твой член и двигаться так долго, как захочу. Ты бы не кончил раньше меня, да, Лео? — спросил он, и, поглядев на аргентинца сквозь ресницы, провел влажным языком по нижней части его члена. — Я надеюсь, ты смог бы продержаться долго, ты же  _Лионель Месси_  и все такое. — Лео, безусловно, распознал вызов в голосе Криштиану. Проказливый, как ребенок, португалец собрался дразнить его до тех пор, пока он не сойдет с ума, в этом Лео был уверен.  
  
Взглянув на Лео, Криштиану поймал взгляд его потемневших карих глаз, а потом обхватил губами его член и начать медленно посасывать, поглаживая пальцами то, что не смогло поместиться в рот. Он в медленном темпе двигал головой, наблюдая, как Лео беспокойно ерзает по кровати, прекрасно понимая, что тот отчаянно пытается не вскидывать бедра вверх, но на всякий случай Криш положил руку на его бедра, удерживая их на месте. Португалец не намеревался быть слишком нежным, ведь Лео предпочитал пожестче и погрубее, но продолжал медленно двигать губами и вскоре был вознагражден тем, как приятно напряженный пульсирующий член прижался к его языку. Криштиану пару раз с силой провел рукой по стволу, работая ртом, пальцами прослеживая путь от бедер Лео к четко очерченным мышцам его живота, ощущая, как они поджимаются под его руками от тяжелого дыхания аргентинца. Он видел разочарование на лице Лео, слышал его раздраженные стоны, и это придавало ему головокружительный прилив энергии. Он считал, что именно поэтому Лео так сильно нравилось доминировать над ним, это было захватывающе — иметь власть над кем-то.  
  
Последний раз взяв глубоко в рот, Криштиану отстранился от Лео и оседлал его снова. Тот извивался под ним, приподнимая бедра вверх в поисках прикосновения, потираясь членом о гладкую кожу ягодиц португальца.  
  
— Ты ужасен в следовании указаниям, — игриво шепнул Криштиану, дотягиваясь до тумбочки и доставая смазку, а затем усаживаясь обратно на колени Лео, чтобы удержать его на месте. — Прекрати дергаться. Мне нужно сделать очень тонкую и сложную работу, — предупредил он аргентинца, размазывая смазку по пальцам и направляя их между своих ног. Лео жадно следил за каждым его движением. Из-за этого горячего похотливого взгляда Криштиану чувствовал себя развратным и даже более уверенным, чем обычно, поэтому он без колебаний осторожно протолкнул в себя палец. Наручники загремели об изголовье кровати, и Лео застонал от разочарования.  
  
— Ты заплатишь за это, — прошипел Лео. Его взгляд был прикован к португальцу, растягивающему себя. Невозможность прикоснуться к гладкой загорелой коже, которая была так соблазнительно близко, убивала к чертям. Криштиану лишь игриво закатил глаза, затем скользнул в себя вторым пальцем, мягко застонав. Это был не очень неудобный угол, и, честно говоря, Кришу было приятнее, когда это делал Лео, но на этот раз он ни за что не сдастся маленькому диктатору. Поэтому он попросту раздвинул пальцы на манер ножниц, растягивая свой вход для толстого члена аргентинца, вращая бедрами, устраивая шоу перед мужчиной под собой.  
  
— Ты не очень хорош в угрозах, — хрипло выдохнул Криштиану, смотря на Лео потемневшими глазами. — Хотя мне нравится все, что ты делаешь со мной.  
  
Единственным ответом Лео было традиционно надуть губы и попытаться двинуть бедрами под массивным телом Криша. Его член был болезненно твердым от желания наконец войти в скользкий жар лишь в паре дюймов, а также из-за вида Криштиану, покачивающего бедрами навстречу своим пальцам. Лео не мог увидеть, что он делает между своими мускулистыми ногами, но одного лишь представления хватило, чтобы вдоль позвоночника прошла острая дрожь.  
  
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Криштиану закончил; он все-таки вытащил пальцы и смазал член Лео, балансируя сверху, но все никак не опускаясь. Лео с невероятным трудом удавалось держать себя на месте — он не хотел провоцировать Криша дразнить его еще больше. Тот уже потирался о член аргентинца; Лео чувствовал, как головка скользила по растянутому отверстию каждый раз, когда Криш толкался вперед, и Лео приходилось делать глубокие частые вдохи, чтобы успокоиться. Желание просто двинуть бедрами вверх и проникнуть в тело португальца было практически непреодолимым.  
  
— Криштиану, блядь. Прекрати издеваться, — задохнулся Лео, едва ли не умоляюще глядя на Криша. Тот лишь смерил его загадочным взглядом, будто чего-то ждал. Аргентинец понял намек — Криштиану хочет, чтобы он умолял. Он гортанно застонал. Ну, разумеется. Лео ненавидел о чем-либо просить, особенно у Криштиану — который точно никогда ему такого не забудет, — но он был так возбужден, что это причиняло непередаваемые мучения, так что спустя еще пару минут этой сладкой пытки Лео все-таки сломался.  
  
— Криш, любовь моя, пожалуйста, — едва слышно прошептал он, но, к счастью, Криштиану его услышал, очаровательно улыбнувшись, прежде чем медленно опуститься на его член. Они нечасто занимались сексом в этой позе, потому что Лео нравилось чувствовать тело португальца под собой, поэтому поначалу это было немного неловко, но Криштиану быстро приспособился, плавно двигаясь по члену мужчины. Он с вожделением смотрел на Лео, исследуя ладонями его торс, поднимался и опускался на его члене, зубами впиваясь в припухшую нижнюю губу.  
  
— Блядь, это изумительно. Нужно делать это почаще, — простонал Криштиану, немного откидываясь назад и двигая бедрами из стороны в сторону, находя идеальный угол, чтобы член Лео задевал простату, затем ладонью обхватил собственный ствол, поглаживая себя. Он видел, как напрягались руки Лео в наручниках, как беспомощно вздрагивали его пальцы, и эта картина заставила его невольно улыбнуться сквозь стоны. Маленький ублюдок заслужил немного мучений после всего, что он недавно сотворил с Криштиану. У того все еще были синяки на заднице в тех местах, где Лео его шлепал. И говоря откровенно, это было неплохое изменение ритма, дабы просто насладиться растягивающим его членом, скользящим глубоко внутрь. В отличие от их обычного траха, грубого и неистового, это позволяло ему как следует прочувствовать каждое ощущение. Криштиану решил, что именно под этим подразумевают выражение «заниматься любовью».  _Даже если у нормальных людей занятия любовью вряд ли включают в себя использование наручников… впрочем, они с Лео никогда не были особо нормальными,_  — с улыбкой подумал он.  
  
Не в силах дальше сопротивляться, аргентинец начал толкаться бедрами навстречу Криштиану каждый раз, когда тот насаживался на него, все так же сохраняя легкий, почти ленивый темп, стараясь не двигаться слишком резко. Каждый раз, когда его член погружался в этот узкий влажный жар, Лео рвано шипел сквозь зубы, его живот поджимался, а руки напрягались и дрожали — неспособность прикоснуться к Криштиану, направить его бедра, грубо опуская на свою плоть, все еще была мучительной, но Лео пришлось признаться себе, что вид был крышесносным. Португалец размеренно двигался на его члене, литые мышцы перекатывались под бронзовой кожей, поблескивающей от пота. Тугой ком желания оседал где-то в животе Лионеля, который не отрывал взгляда от Криштиану, надрачивающего себе и хрипло стонущего его имя. Он поерзал, подвигая бедра, чтобы стимулировать простату Криша с каждым толчком — он знал, что не продержится долго, но кончить до Криштиану было неприемлемо. К счастью, Криш дрочил себе, его лицо исказилось гримасой удовольствия, и Лео видел это выражение достаточное количество раз и знал, что оно означает. Криш в последний раз насадился на него и кончил, пачкая собственные пальцы и живот Лионеля; струйки белесой жидкости растекались по его бледному торсу. И вид Криштиану, достигающего оргазма, приблизил Лео к собственному удовольствию, но прежде чем он понял, что происходит, ощущение влажного жара исчезло — Криш с него слез. Воздух показался ужасающе холодным после тепла тела португальца, и Лео не смог сдержать разочарованный всхлип, перешедший в вой.  
  
— Криш, какого черта! — взвыл Лео, когда Криштиану с самодовольным видом устроился рядом с ним.  
  
— Я хочу видеть, как ты кончишь на себя, — мурлыкнул он, ладонью обхватывая член Лео и лаская его, наклоняясь, чтобы прикусить и затем обвести языком соски аргентинца. Это не заняло много времени, Лео уже был на грани; вскоре он выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, и бурно кончил в руку Криштиану, спуская на собственный живот. Жемчужная субстанция смешалась с тем, что португалец оставил на его коже ранее, Криш не смог удержаться и запустил в нее пальцы. Он поднял голову, чтобы лениво поцеловать Лео, переплетая их языки. Поцелуй длился и длился, пока Криш не услышал стук металла о дерево.  
  
— Сними их с меня, руки болят, — проворчал Лео.  
  
Криштиану улыбнулся, склонился к ящику тумбочки и принялся копаться в нем, пока аргентинец нетерпеливо ерзал.  
  
— Хм, Лео… — смущенно произнес Криштиану. — А где ключи?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сеньор Месси, учитель испанского, встречает самого несносного футболиста в мире.
> 
> Предупреждения: ролевые игры, порка.

— Криштиану, ты слушаешь? — спросил Лео, кладя учебник испанского прямо перед ним. Криш с отсутствующим видом пялился куда-то в пространство, откинувшись на спинку стула, и полностью игнорировал Лео.  
  
— Мм? Я слушаю, — встрепенулся Криш, вновь обратив свое внимание на Лео. Похоже, он вообще не слушал.  
  
 _Все это глупо_ , — подумал он. Его испанский в полном порядке! Он вполне сносный. Во всяком случае, журналисты понимают, о чем он говорит. Большую часть времени.  
  
— Нет, ты не слушаешь. Пожалуйста, сосредоточься на уроке, — со всей серьезностью попросил Лео, смотря прямо в глаза Криштиану, который имел наглость что-то недовольно пробурчать.  
  
Лео изогнул бровь в замешательстве.  
  
— Прости, ты что-то сказал? — язвительно осведомился он. Криштиану действительно начинал нервничать, слыша такой тон в свой адрес.  
  
— Сказал, и что? Ты что-то сделаешь, если я не сосредоточусь? — с ухмылкой вскинулся Криштиану, надеясь, что его поведение заденет Лео, но у того и жилка на лице не дрогнула — он просто продолжал пристально смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Да, сделаю, — спокойно ответил Лео. Ничто не нравилось ему больше, чем мысль о том, как он рывком склоняет Криштиану над столом и шлепает до тех пор, пока засранец не проявит хотя бы немного уважения.  
  
Криш явно не ожидал такого ответа.  
  
— Я… У тебя не выйдет. — Он был массивнее и сильнее, чем этот маленький репетитор. Он бы никогда не стал делать то, что ему не нравится. Он бы не позволил… верно?  
  
— Посмотрим. Сфокусируйся. — Лео взглядом указал на учебник.  
  
— Ладно, — фыркнул Криш.  
  
— Нет, не «ладно». Когда ты обращается ко мне, ты должен говорить «да, сеньор Месси». Понял? — отчеканивая каждое слово, твердо сказал Лео. Это португальское отродье так и просится, чтобы кто-то поставил его на место.  
  
Криштиану удивленно хлопал глазами. Никто никогда не разговаривал с ним в таком тоне, и, к его неверию, это бешено его заводило. Ему пришлось незаметно скрестить ноги, чтобы не выставлять себя в неловком положении. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это чтобы Лео увидел, какой эффект он на него оказывает. Он в жизни ему этого не забудет.  
  
— Ты… Я… Блядь, — взволнованно выругался Криш. Лео смотрел на него таким томным взглядом, что у Криштиану вспотели ладони. — Да,  _сеньор Месси_.  
  
— Только посмотрите, а ты умеешь следовать указаниям! — удивился Лео больше для вида, чем на самом деле. Криш почувствовал, как его к его лицу приливает кровь при мысли о том, чтобы и дальше следовать указаниям Лео. Что такое? Он никогда таким не был. Лео открыл в нем новую грань — ту, которую Криштиану всю жизнь тщательно старался скрывать. Но что-то в тоне Лионеля, в угрозе порки, подталкивало Криштиану к тому, чтобы сделать еще что-нибудь и посмотреть, что же все-таки произойдет.  
  
Резкая смена тона аргентинца вырвала его из витания в облаках.  
  
— Криштиану! Ты вообще меня не слушаешь!  
  
А он и не слушал. Он настолько увлекся своими мыслями, что полностью оставил без внимания монолог Лео.  
  
— Встань, — холодно приказал Лео. Криштиану опешил.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вставай. Я дал обещание и намерен его сдержать, — Лео поднялся из-за стола и подошел к португальцу, больно хватая его за руку.  
  
— Ты шутишь что ли? — недоверчиво покосился Криштиану. Лео же не мог всерьез его отшлепать. Он же взрослый человек, бога ради! Лео настойчиво дернул его за руку, но Криштиану и с места не сдвинулся.  
  
— Ни капли. Вставай и наклоняйся над столом, или я пойду к журналистам и расскажу, каким кошмаром ты являешься на самом деле, — серьезно проговорил Лео, прожигая взглядом Криштиану насквозь. Португалец в смятении свел брови, чувствуя себя немного обиженным его словами. Он ведь не кошмар, правда? И лишний скандал в СМИ сейчас стал бы последней вещью, которая ему нужна — не говоря уже о том, что его действительно беспокоило, что почти все считали его ужасным человеком.  
  
Лео продолжил:  
  
— Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь решит, что я лгу? Они поверят каждому моему слову о тебе. Что ты избалованное, высокомерное отродье. Все уже и так это знают. Хочешь, чтобы у них стало больше аргументов против тебя? — Криштиану не мог ему возразить, и не мог себе позволить еще одного скандала. Поэтому он стыдливо опустил глаза и сделал так, как ему было велено, нехотя поднимаясь со стула и поворачиваясь, опустив руки на стол и послушно наклонившись вперед. Лео раздраженно фыркнул и с силой надавил на его плечи так, что он оказался прижатым грудью к полированной поверхности.  
  
— Эй! — возразил Криштиану, когда его щека неприятно встретилась со столом.  
  
— Заткнись. Молчи, пока я не разрешу говорить, — отрезал Лео, просовывая руку под Криштиану, чтобы расстегнуть его ремень и джинсы. Криш ощутил, как его лицо пунцовеет. От грубого обращения и ожидания того, что неминуемо должно было произойти, его член начал оживать, а мысль о том, что Лео заметил это, послала по нему новую волну смущения. Но Лео никак это не прокомментировал, даже когда сдернул джинсы вместе с нижним бельем Криша до колен. Это было унизительно и непристойно, и Криштиану никогда в жизни не был так возбужден.  
  
Первый удар стал неожиданностью, и Криштиану дернулся всем телом, не удержавшись от вскрика. Маленький ублюдок был сильнее, чем казался; след от его шлепка моментально вспыхнул болезненными покалываниями на заднице Криштиану. Но Лео не сделал ему замечания за несдержанность, поэтому Криш предположил, что все будет хорошо до тех пор, пока он не заговорит. Теперь всякий раз, когда ладонь Лео отвешивала новые и новые шлепки, Криштиану лишь тихо болезненно постанывал. Лео совсем не думал останавливаться, продолжая с силой пороть его до тех пор, пока Криштиану не ощутил, что его кожа буквально воспламенилась адским огнем. Ему пришлось крепко ухватиться за стол и стиснуть зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лео, — еле слышно заскулил он.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал? — спросил Лео, в то время как по всей комнате эхом разнесся еще один звонкий хлопок.  
  
— Черт, Ле… сеньор Месси, — быстро исправился он, морщась от очередного удара.  
  
— Ты просто не учишься, не так ли? Ну что ж, тогда попробуем кое-что другое, — Лео схватил Криштиану за руку и резко развернул его к себе лицом, прежде чем вынудить его встать на колени. Криштиану выглядел ошарашенным, взволнованным и крайне возбужденным. По мнению Лео, это был его самый соблазнительный вид.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — осведомился Криш, блуждая взглядом от лица до паха, когда аргентинец начал расстегивать ремень. Неужели Лео собирается пороть его ремнем? От этой мысли Криштиану нервно сглотнул. К этому времени его член уже был каменно твердым, и он не обмяк даже при мысли о том, как жесткая полоска кожи хлестко поражает его измученную задницу.  
  
— Разве не понятно? — Лео поднял брови, мрачно глядя на Криштиану, пока его пальцы последовательно расстегивали пуговицу на штанах, а затем ширинку. На этот раз Криштиану понял весьма непрозрачный намек.  
  
— Нет, что за хуйня, — возразил он, начиная подниматься. Лео резко толкнул его обратно.  
  
— Прекрати говорить, — шикнул он. В его голосе было что-то такое, что заставило Криштиану повиноваться — маленький аргентинец не кричал и не повышал голос, но в его тоне была сталь, и это заставляло кровь Криштиану буквально вскипать. _Нечестно, что кто-то настолько маленький был таким властным_ , подумал Криш. Несправедливо, что Криштиану так сильно возбуждался от этого.  
  
Ладони Криша стремительно потели, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Лео освобождает свой член. Он был большим и толстым, что было совсем не характерно для комплекции Лео, и сердце Криштиану забилось быстрее при мысли о том, что через какие-то мгновения он погрузится в его рот. Лео вплел пальцы в его волосы, не слишком мягко притянув его голову к своей промежности.  
  
— Соси мой член. Покажи, что ты можешь сделать что-то полезное этим ртом, — хрипло приказал он. Его член практически упирался в сомкнутые губы Криштиану, и он потянулся, грубо схватив португальца за челюсть. — Открывай. Сейчас же, Криштиану.  
  
Криштиану подчинился. Он едва раздвинул губы, как почувствовал член Лео, по-хозяйски протискивающийся меж ними, и ему пришлось широко раскрыть рот, чтобы полностью обхватить его длину. Лео сгреб в кулак его темные волосы, на что Криштиану отреагировал приглушенным недовольным ворчанием, но ему не пришлось слишком долго сосредотачиваться на боли в скальпе, когда член Лео скользнул к задней стенке горла. Криштиану от неожиданности поперхнулся, уперевшись руками в бедра Лионеля, и попытался двигаться сам, но аргентинец только лишь больнее сжал его волосы, с силой насаживая его голову.  
  
— Я не разрешал тебе прикасаться ко мне, — отрезал Лео, особенно сильно потянув за волосы, и руки Криштиану послушно упали на колени. На глазах выступили жгучие слезы как от болезненного натяжения волос, так и от того, как грубо и глубоко Лео проникал в его горло, но он не сделал ни единой попытки, чтобы остановить его. Криштиану едва удерживал руки на месте, чтобы не потянуться к собственному члену — он, покрасневший, колом стоял меж мускулистыми бедрами, но у Криша закрадывалось чувство, что Лео не очень хорошо отреагирует, если он станет трогать себя без его разрешения. Поэтому он спокойно уложил руки на колени и позволил использовать себя. Это было так унизительно — Лео даже не двигал бедрами, он просто натягивал Криштиану на свой член, как самую дорогую секс-игрушку в мире. Криш вновь попытался двигать головой, чтобы получить хоть немного контроля, но Лео пресек его попытки на корню. Его рывки становились все более жесткими, член скользил так глубоко, что Криштиану задыхался, но Лео это, похоже, волновало в последнюю очередь. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то доказать — как будто он желал выбить из Криша всю его спесь. Член Криштиану отчаянно запульсировал от этой мысли.  
  
Глаза Криштиану были настолько мокрыми, что его взгляд сильно размылся, но когда он поднял взгляд на лицо Лео, он увидел, как покраснела его кожа, увидел, как он чуть размыкает губы, когда задыхается от удовольствия, ощущая горячий, скользкий рот вокруг своего члена. Не в силах противостоять порыву, он толкнулся вперед, погружаясь на всю длину в рот Криштиану, чувствуя беспомощные спазмы горла. Руки Криша нетерпеливо подрагивали, но он ни в коем случае не пытался остановить Лео, а просто продолжал стоять на коленях там, где стоял, позволяя аргентинцу вколачиваться в его рот почти в бесконтрольном темпе. Криштиану с трудом мог дышать; член Лео перекрывал дыхание всякий раз, когда погружался в горло, но эта грубость на удивление только больше распаляла желание португальца. Никто никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного до Лео, никто даже не пытался. Это заставило его сердце трепетать от волнения.  
  
— Посмотри, как у тебя стоит, шлюха. Я собираюсь кончить на твое миленькое блядское личико, — прошипел Лео, его дыхание стало шумным и тяжелым, что означало — он близок к оргазму. Его яйца подтянулись, что-то внизу живота отдалось приятным покалыванием вплоть до пальцев ног, и он очень не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, но он знал, что не сможет больше сдерживаться. Криштиану застонал вокруг члена, пытаясь сосать самостоятельно, насколько это было возможно. Лео потребовалась каждая унция силы воли, чтобы вытащить член из этого влажного жара, но он быстро дернул Криштиану вперед, доводя себя собственной рукой до оргазма. Жемчужная жидкость выстрелила на вздернутое лицо Криштиану, разливаясь по его щекам и носу, а несколько капель попало прямо в его открытый, задыхающийся рот. Это была самая горячая картина, которую Лео когда-либо видел в своей жизни.  
  
Его член дернулся в последний раз, он задыхался, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
  
— Блядь. Ты посмотри на себя, — прошептал Лео, скользя пальцами по перепачканному лицу Криштиану. Его глаза были почти черными от возбуждения, он зачерпнул немного молочной жидкости и толкнул палец в рот португальца. Криштиану был так сильно и отчаянно возбужден, что без пререканий принял его, посасывая и вылизывая пальцы Лео дочиста, сглатывая каждую каплю его семени.  
  
Лео ухмыльнулся, властно глядя сверху вниз.  
  
— Шлюха. Хочешь кончить? — спросил он, кивая на твердый член, лежащий меж загорелых бедер.  
  
— Да, блядь, пожалуйста, — отчаянно воззвал Криш, беспокойно ерзая на коленях. Лео выжидательно поднял брови. — Пожалуйста, сэр, — быстро добавил Криштиану. Услышав, как Криш обращается к нему, член Лео слабо дернулся, пытаясь вновь вернуться к жизни, но Лео знал, что для этого еще слишком рано. Вместо этого он полностью сосредоточился на Криштиану.  
  
Подталкивая португальца ногой, он заставил его подняться и велел вновь склониться над столом, обнимая его одной рукой со спины, чтобы обхватить пальцами его жесткий, жаждущий прикосновений член. Затем Лео опустился на колени позади него, раскрывая его ягодицы свободной рукой, и провел языком по его узкому входу.  
  
— Блядь! — выкрикнул Криш, напрягаясь всем телом. Это не то, что часто случалось с ним. Криштиану задыхался, уперевшись лбом в столешницу, пока язык Лео влажно кружил вокруг его отверстия, а твердый член пульсировал в ладони. Удовольствие прокатилось по позвоночнику, заставив его до побелевших костяшек впиться в край стола и беспомощно подкинуть бедра. Он толком не понимал, в каком направлении хотел двигаться — вперед к ласкающей руке, или назад к умелому языку. Все, что он мог делать, так это извиваться от наслаждения и стонать.  
  
Лео взял небольшую паузу, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Если ты хочешь кончить, тебе придется попросить об этом. Дай мне услышать тебя, — Лео резко шлепнул его, а затем вновь вернулся к своему занятию, подразнивая розоватое отверстие и надрачивая напряженный член.  
  
Криштиану издал протяжный стон. В этот момент было достаточно трудно сформулировать набор слов во вменяемое предложение.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр, Лео, — пробормотал он. — Боже, пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить.  
  
Голос Криштиану дрожал от похоти, но Лео услышал его. Он понимал, что Криштиану уже не в том состоянии, поэтому не стал наказывать его за фамильярность — просто сжалился над ним, снова и снова кружа рукой по головке члена, пока не почувствовал теплую липкую жидкость, разливающуюся по пальцам. Криштиану дрожал, окаменев всем телом. Он бессвязно бормотал что-то по португальски с таким резким акцентом, что Лео и не надеялся понять его.  
  
— Лео, Лео, Лео… — задыхался Криштиану, и это было единственным, что смог понять Лионель. Он продолжал ласкать его сквозь оргазм, затем осторожными поцелуями поднялся вверх по накачанной загорелой спине.  
  
— Это был лучший минет в моей жизни, — сказал Лео с улыбкой, немного подвинувшись, чтобы Криштиану смог повернуться к нему лицом. Его ноги все еще были ватными, и ему пришлось усесться на стол, чтобы не сползти на пол.  
  
— Это был не минет, ты просто трахнул меня в рот, — ответил Криштиану, откинувшись назад. — Черт, мне кажется, ты сломал меня.  
  
Лео улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Криштиану в шею.  
  
— Пожалуйста, ты даже не близок к тому, чтобы сломаться. — Лео улыбнулся еще ярче. — Но продолжай давать мне шансы, и однажды я действительно это сделаю.  
  
Криштиану издал гортанный стон, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
  
— Ты такого высокого мнения о себе, кто бы мог подумать, — засмеялся он.  
  
— Научился этому у тебя, — парировал Лео с улыбкой. — Пошли, давай искупаемся.  
  
Криштиану протестующе обхватил ногами талию Лионеля, притягивая его к себе.  
  
— Еще минутку. Я не чувствую ног.  
  
Лео рассмеялся. Он попытался выбраться из хватки Криштиану, но она была такой сильной, и Лео прекрасно понимал, что он никуда не денется, пока Криштиану сам не решит его отпустить.  
  
— Они отнюдь не кажутся слабыми, — заметил Лео.  
  
— Заткнись, — шепнул Криштиану с улыбкой, затем наклонился и оставил нежный поцелуй на челюсти Лео.  
  
Что ж. Лео действительно хотелось в душ, но в целом застрять в ловушке между ног Криштиану Роналду было не так уж и плохо.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криш дразнит Лео по телефону.
> 
> Meu querido, cariño - по-португальски и по-испански означает "дорогой".

— Значит, «Play Messi», а? — задорно сказал Криштиану, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Он был приятно удивлен, что Лео соизволил ответить на звонок — заставлять его говорить по телефону было таким же мучением, как вырывать зубы без анестезии.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Но они хорошие ребята. Было весело, — ответил Лео. — Я выиграл.  
  
Криш прыснул.  
  
— Это самая неудивительная новость на свете. — Криштиану был далек от видеоигр, предпочитая им просмотр какого-нибудь фильма или прослушивание музыки; он играл только тогда, когда Лео насильно втягивал его в это. Особенно Лео обожал FIFA — он мог обыграть Криштиану, не вылезая из постели.  
  
— У меня просто была хорошая игра, — возразил Лео. В ответ Криш лишь добродушно рассмеялся.  
  
— Маленький скромный Лео. В общем, вот что я скажу, чтобы немного потешить твое эго: ты выглядишь безумно горячо на тех снимках из Италии.  
  
Лео почувствовал, как румянец медленно подбирается к его лицу. Хорошо, что Криштиану не было рядом, и он не смог дразнить его по этому поводу.  
  
— Нет, я не… Я там выгляжу так же, как всегда, — неловко запинаясь, промямлил он. Он абсолютно не умел принимать комплименты по поводу внешности. Лео знал, что хорош на поле, но на то, что он не так часто становился моделью нижнего белья, как Криштиану, были свои причины.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду совершенно роскошно? Да, как всегда. Но особенно на тех фотках. Я думаю, все дело в пиджаке, — улыбнулся Криштиану. Взволнованный Лео всегда был очень забавным и милым.  
  
— Нет, я… Заткнись, Криш, — хохотнул Лео.  
  
— Да, я не шучу! — воскликнул Криштиану. — Ты мне не веришь?  
  
Лео почти видел, как на другом конце провода, там, где-то в Мадриде, зарождается недовольство.  
  
— Я не говорил, что ты лжец, Криш, но я думаю, тебе все же стоит проверить зрение, — беззлобно предложил он.  
  
— Мое зрение идеально. Когда я увидел тебя в этих очках, джинсах и в этом пиджаке, я сказал: «Ай, папочка выглядит горячо!», — поддразнил Криштиану. В динамике послышался громкий продолжительный стон.  
  
— Не называй меня так, я на три года моложе тебя. — Криш иногда специально дразнил его, называя «папочкой», потому что ему дико нравилось, когда Лео начинал краснеть и смущаться. Лео же упорно отказывался думать о тянущем приятном чувстве внизу живота, когда слышал это прозвище в свой адрес.  
  
 — Эй, если ты собираешься так одеваться, то не сердись. «Папочка» — это единственное слово, которое тебя характеризует, как нельзя лучше, — усмехнулся Криш. — Кстати, ты спер у меня очки? Потому что эти выглядят как те, что я бы вполне смог носить.  
  
Лео был рад смене темы.  
  
— Будто я стащил все, что ты носишь.  
  
— Мое чувство стиля безупречно. Тебе бы повезло иметь такой гардероб, как у меня, — с шутливой надменностью сказал Криштиану. — Ты бы выглядел потрясающе в моей одежде. Особенно в футболке…  
  
— Даже не думай об этом, Криштиану, — предупредил Лео. Обычно он был за взаимность в отношениях, но это было то, что он бы никогда не сделал, вне зависимости от того, сколько бы Криш дулся и обижался.  
  
— Ублюдок, — хохотнул Криштиану, затем опять сменил тему. — Значит, вам попалась Бавария?  
  
Лео тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Да. И я нервничаю. — Такое было трудно признать, а тем более произнести вслух, но он прекрасно понимал, что Криштиану не станет осуждать его.  
  
— Надерешь им задницы. Ты в порядке, на этот раз Неймар и Суарес с тобой. Все будет хорошо, — успокоил Криштиану. — Затем мы встретимся в финале, и ты мне проиграешь, но обещаю, я как-нибудь компенсирую это для тебя, — подшутил Криш, стараясь отвлечь Лео от нехороших мыслей.  
  
Лео фыркнул.  
  
— Такой скромный, Криштиану. Давай сначала доберемся до него. — На самом деле, он не любил думать о возможной встрече с Криштиану в финале. Класико всегда выдавалось трудным - Лео разрывало между желанием выиграть для своей команды, и мерзким сосущим чувством вины, ведь из-за него Криштиану может сильно расстроиться. Криш несколько дней после этого мог дуться и не разговаривать с ним.  
  
— Да, ладно. Все будет хорошо. Постарайся не волноваться, — мягко посоветовал Криштиану. — Ты должен отдохнуть, выглядишь сильно уставшим.  
  
— Хорошо, мам, — хрипловато рассмеялся Лео. — Я скучаю по тебе, — добавил он, понизив голос.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Мы скоро увидимся, обещаю. А пока что, тебе лучше как следует отдохнуть. Или никакого минета, — пригрозил Криштиану с дразнящей улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Но он помогает мне уснуть, — возразил Лео, посмеиваясь. — Скоро увидимся, Криштиану.  
  
— Пока,  _meu querido_.  
  
Лео ласково улыбнулся.  
  
— Прощай,  _cariño_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео игнорирует Криштиану, играя в FIFA. Криштиану воспринимает это как вызов.

«Приезжай!» — говорил Лео.  
  
«Отпразднуем вместе!» — говорил Лео. Накануне у них были большие игры — Криштиану отметил пятьдесят голов, а Лео свои четыреста.  
  
Криштиану надел самые стильные шмотки, брызнулся лучшим парфюмом, прикупил новые серьги, просто по случаю, и направился к Лео.  
  
Праздновать. В клубе или ресторане, как нормальные люди.  
  
Только вот «празднование», по мнению Лео, заключалось в посиделках на диване, видеоиграх и прихлебывании колы — все в его лучших традициях.  
  
Поначалу Криштиану даже пошел у него на поводу. Какое-то время он играл с Лео вместе (и все-таки проиграл, чертов Лео), но вскоре ему это надоело. Тогда он демонстративно отложил джойстик и сел рядом с дверью, надеясь, что Лео поймет намек.  
  
Лео намека не понял.  
  
Кришу пришлось вернуться обратно в комнату и растянуться поперек дивана, где восседал Лео, полностью поглощенный своей увлекательной игрой. Криштиану изнывал от скуки и пренебрежения своей персоной, он больше всего на свете ненавидел, когда его так бессовестно игнорируют. Дело не в том, что Лео обожает видеоигры — в частности, FIFA, — но он никогда не ставил их приоритетней Криштиану. Их совместное времяпрепровождение было настолько ограничено, что каждый из них хотел выжать из него по максимуму. Как правило. По-видимому, этим вечером у кого-то были совсем другие планы. Криштиану бы соврал, если сказал, что не чувствовал себя брошенным и слегка обиженным. Он раздраженно выдохнул, засовывая босые ноги под бедра Лионеля, тем самым стараясь его отвлечь. Лео чуть склонил голову вбок, но не оторвал глаз от экрана. Ублюдок.  
  
— Ноги замерзли, — объяснил Криштиану.  
  
— Мм.  
  
Криш скривился. Он же  _Криштиану Роналду_ , черт возьми. Он не собирается уступать какой-то видеоигре.  
  
— У тебя минералка есть?  
  
Лео какое-то время не реагировал.  
  
— Что? А, в холодильнике. Можешь захватить мне колу? — он заторможено кивнул в сторону кухни, все так же не отрываясь от плазмы. Криштиану взбесился. Он практически пулей сорвался с дивана, сердито прошлепав на кухню.  
  
Разве Лео не в курсе, сколько людей готовы пойти на убийство, чтобы быть с ним? Сколько людей хотят его внимания? Самые красивые топ-модели регулярно кидались Криштиану в ноги, а сейчас ему приходилось конкурировать с видеоигрой. Лео уже несколько часов игнорировал его. Криштиану раздраженно открыл холодильник, хватая воду и чертову колу для чертового Лео. Что происходило с этим ублюдком? Он сознательно старался вывести Криштиану из себя? Как бы ему хотелось поехать в клуб, снять там самого миловидного парня, который бы ластился к нему, льстил и делал все, только чтобы удержать его. Чтобы Лео видел это и локти кусал.  
  
Но в этом-то и была проблема — он не хотел внимания случайного человека из клуба. Он хотел внимания Лео.  
  
Что ж. Криштиану был преисполнен решимости. Если он зациклился на чем-то, если ему что-то смертельно нужно — он однозначно это получит. И его карьера была этому ярким свидетельством.  
  
Поэтому ему просто было нужно стать более привлекательным, чем любая игрушка FIFA. Взяв напитки, он вернулся в логово Лионеля — тот все так же был увлечен игрой, но Криштиану и не ожидал ничего другого, и просто присел рядом. Лео даже не поблагодарил его за колу. Криштиану хотелось запустить ему в голову бутылкой минералки, но вместо этого он подвинулся ближе.  
  
— Мы будем праздновать? — поинтересовался он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойней.  
  
— Мм, детка, я тут подумал... — начал Лео. Криш закатил глаза — Лео называл его «деткой», когда ему было что-то нужно. — Не возражаешь, если мы побудем дома? Мне не хочется иметь дело с толпами народа.  
  
Естественно. Криш и не ожидал другого ответа. Вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку дивана.  
  
— Прекрасно. Будешь всю ночь играть?  
  
— Еще немного, потом отпразднуем, — рассеянно сообщил Лео. Он ни разу не отвел взгляда от экрана, он даже не моргал. Криштиану воспринял это как личный вызов — он получит полное, безраздельное внимание Лео до конца этой ночи, даже если ему придется его убить.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда надену что-нибудь домашнее, — сказал Криштиану, тщательно отслеживая реакцию Лео. Аргентинец издал какой-то невнятный звук и продолжил увлеченно нажимать на кнопки. Это будет сложнее, чем он ожидал. Но вызов принят.  
  
Криштиану поднялся в спальню, чтобы переодеться, меняя узкие выходные джинсы на свободные домашние штаны с низкой посадкой. Надевать майку он не стал. Отчасти ему хотелось пройтись голым прямо перед телевизором, но это было бы странно. И слишком очевидно; Криштиану не хотелось, чтобы Лео знал, насколько его беспокоит отсутствие внимания. Это смутно напомнило ему те далекие времена, когда он был неуверенным в себе подростком с брекетами и непослушными торчащими волосами. Он нахмурился, внимательно всматриваясь в свое отражение в зеркале. Он больше не тот мальчишка. Криштиану прекрасно знал, что красив, независимо от того, сколько людей называли его высокомерным и самовлюбленным. Все было бы иначе, если бы они на своем опыте пережили то, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
  
Пренебрежение Лео зацепило его. И, быть может, даже задело его эго. Самую малость. Криштиану собирался как следует поработать этим вечером, чтобы привлечь внимание Лео. Никто не смеет обвинять Криштиану Роналду в том, что он боится тяжелой работы.  
Криш пригладил выбившуюся прядь волос, в последний раз окинул свое отражение оценивающим взглядом, а затем направился обратно в аргентинское логово.  
  
Лео все так же сливался с диваном. Вообще не удивительно. Криштиану сел рядом, вплотную притеревшись к нему.  
  
— Выигрываешь? — выдохнул он, задевая губами кромку уха Лео.  
  
— Да, да, и впрямь, — отозвался Лео с легкой улыбкой, наклоняя голову к Кришу, но не сводя глаз с телевизора. В ответ Криштиану невесомо коснулся пальцами его колена.  
  
— Ты очень хорош, — шепнул он, положив подбородок на плечо Лео, когда его пальцы пытливо стали подниматься выше. — Ты очень хорош во многих вещах.  
  
Лео слегка покраснел.  
  
— Ну…я не… Спасибо, — неловко закончил он. Лео никогда не умел адекватно принимать комплименты. Они заставляли его волноваться и чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, что Криштиану находил ужасно милым. Он позволил своей ладони опуститься на внутреннюю часть бедра, пробегаясь пальцами по сильным мышцам.  
  
— Я отвлекаю тебя? — осведомился он, пытаясь казаться невинным, насколько это возможно. Он, конечно же, надеялся, что да, но Лео совсем не нужно об этом знать.  
  
— Нет, все хорошо. — Лео бегло взглянул на Криштиану. Закрадывалось ощущение, будто он догадывался, чего добивался Криш. Не составило труда понять, как далеко готов был зайти португалец, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он старательно сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, чтобы Криштиану ничего не заподозрил.  
  
— Правда? Я же не хочу, чтобы ты проиграл, — заверил он, опасно высоко скользя ладонью по бедру Лионеля. Всякий раз, когда он начинал говорить, его губы как бы невзначай касались шеи Лео, заставляя невысокого мужчину еле заметно дрожать.  
  
Лео прочистил горло и попытался сконцентрироваться. У него было чувство, что игра неминуемо пойдет под откос, если Криштиану продолжит в том же духе.  
  
— Не волнуйся.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я могу остановиться, — тихо предложил он, ненароком задевая выпуклость в штанах Лео. Он не был уверен, что его эго когда-нибудь оправится после того, как Лео отверг его из-за какой-то видеоигры.  
  
Лео отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
— Все в порядке,  _cariño_ , — убедил он, клюнув надутые губы Криша, прежде чем вернуться к своей игре. Криштиану принял это как зеленый свет, юркнув рукой меж бедер Лео, медленно кружа ладонью поверх покрытого тканью члена. Он прикусывал и посасывал мочку уха, улыбнувшись в мягкую кожу, когда член под его прикосновениями стремительно начал набухать. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы почувствовать сильное давление на молнию джинсов.  
  
—  _Cariño_ , — позвал Лео, беспокойно ерзая на диване, — это не очень удобно. — Криштиану точно знал, насколько неприятной может быть зажатая эрекция — отчасти ему хотелось заставить Лео помучиться, но он все еще не добился его полного внимания. Поэтому он сжалился, расстегнув кнопку и молнию на брюках Лео, ухмыляясь, когда тот облегченно вздохнул.  
  
— Я бы мог о тебе позаботиться. Если это не помешает твоей игре… — Криш замолчал, невинно хлопая глазами. Лео метался взглядом между его лицом и экраном телевизора, явно не решаясь, на чем остановиться. Он хотел выиграть эту игру, он хотел выиграть все, но перспектива горячего рта вокруг его члена была слишком заманчивой, чтобы упустить ее.  
  
— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — быстро ответил Лео. Краем глаза он видел, как Криштиану облизнул свои розовые губы — член дернулся, стоило подумать о том, как они очаровательно растянутся вокруг него. Криш сверкнул одной из своих самых ослепительных улыбок, затем соскользнул на пол, оказавшись меж раздвинутыми ногами Лео, и потянул за его одежду, освобождая напряженный ствол. Криштиану, казалось, было, что доказывать, поэтому он не терял ни секунды, заглатывая член Лео влажным нетерпеливым ртом.  
  
Лео застонал как от удовольствия, так и от разочарования. Ничто не смотрелось лучше, чем Криштиану на коленях перед ним, с неприлично растянутыми губами вокруг его члена, но Лео не был бы собой, если бы допустил поражение. Даже несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь виртуальная игра. Концентрировать внимание на экране, намеренно игнорируя разворачивающуюся прямо у его ног сцену, было невероятно мучительно — ему страсть как хотелось понаблюдать за мерно подпрыгивающей темной макушкой Криша, хотелось запустить пальцы в уложенные волосы и потянуть за них, но конец игры стремительно приближался и он был так близок к победе.  
  
— Блядь, Криш, — застонал Лео, задышав чаще, его пальцы на джойстике стали неловкими. Криштиану заглатывал так глубоко, как мог, даже не подавившись, он обхватил пальцами основание члена, чтобы стимулировать то, что не поместилось в рот, продолжая двигаться размеренно, но с энтузиазмом. Оказывая такой потрясающий эффект на Лео, слыша его стоны, чувствуя его неповторимый вкус, Криштиану не смог удержаться и запустил руку в собственные пижамные штаны, чтобы огладить собственную, требующую внимания, эрекцию. Он густо застонал вокруг члена, и Лео рвано выдохнул: «Блядь!», отбрасывая джойстик в сторону. Теперь, когда его руки стали свободны, он наконец-то погрузил пальцы в волосы Криштиану, слегка потянув за уложенные гелем пряди.  
  
— Это то, чего ты добивался? — хрипловато спросил он, с прищуром наблюдая как розовые, блестящие от слюны губы обнимают его член. Криштиану поднял взгляд и замычал в знак согласия, прежде чем вернуться к работе. Поглаживая одной рукой себя, другую он просунул между бедер Лео, мягко перекатывая и массируя отяжелевшие яйца. Лео откинул голову назад, застонав и выгнувшись в чистом удовольствии. Криштиану скользил языком по стволу, поочередно лаская его основание и мягко сжимая яйца свободной рукой, и Лео не смог больше совладать с собой, начиная неконтролируемо вскидывать бедра вверх, когда оглушительный оргазм обрушился на него. Криштиану не отпрянул, наоборот, только удвоил усилия, пытаясь справиться с напором Лео, когда маленький аргентинец до отказа заполнил его рот. Ему приходилось быстро сглатывать; это было трудно, поэтому несколько капель он все-таки упустил. Он отступил только тогда, когда горячая вязкая сперма перестала заполнять его рот, и он пристально посмотрел на раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего Лео, осторожно вылизывая его член до чистоты.  
  
— Черт возьми, ебать, — сипло выдохнул Лео, вымотавшийся и сверхчувствительный. С большим трудом он вытащил Криштиану на диван. Член португальца выглядел болезненно твердым, пульсирующим и покрасневшим, лежа на его плоском животе. Лео почувствовал угрызение совести, глядя на него.  
  
— Лео, пожалуйста, — взмолился Криш, сжимая пальцами чистой руки мягкие густые волосы аргентинца. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он бессовестно игнорировал Криштиану все это время, поэтому Лео, в качестве компенсации, наклонился и вобрал в рот его жесткий член. По комнате прокатился звонкий стон удовольствия и облегчения, пальцы Криштиану порхали по волосам Лео, не пытаясь потянуть или направить. Это было не то, что часто с ними случалось, потому что Криштиану, как правило, нравилось больше отдавать, чем принимать, но ощущение мокрого рта Лео стало приятной переменой. Его движения были устойчивыми и плавными, он полностью сосредоточился на Криштиану, пока игра где-то на заднем фоне продолжалась сама по себе, полностью забытая, его чувства были переполнены вкусом и запахом его любовника. Он провел ладонью по напряженному прессу Криштиану, чувствуя, как конвульсивно сокращаются и перекатываются мышцы под кожей, пока он неспешно двигается вверх и вниз по его члену.  
  
— Лео, Лео, — задыхался Криштиану, предупредительно потянув за кончики волос, но Лео не отстранился, продолжая сосать еще интенсивней, поощряя отпустить себя. Шумное дыхание Криштиану переросло в раскатистый протяжный стон, он сжал пальцы в волосах за секунду до того, как в рот Лео хлынула теплая жемчужная жидкость. Вообще, раньше Лео такого с собой проделывать не позволял, но этим вечером Криштиану заслужил свою награду, и поэтому он проглотил все до последней капли, лаская одеревеневшие ноги и бедра, пока Криш содрогался от силы оргазма. Как только Лео ощутил, что Криштиану постепенно начал расслабляться, он наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, развязно сплетаясь языками. Криштиану вобрал его язык в рот, посасывая его и слизывая остатки собственного семени. Щеки Лео покрылись алым румянцем, когда любовник все это проглотил.  
  
— Грязный мальчишка, — ласково мурлыкнул Лео, коротко поцеловав Криштиану, прежде чем откинуться на спинку дивана. — Из-за тебя я проиграл.  
  
— Из-за меня? — с дразнящей невинностью спросил Криш. — Мне жаль. Я тебе это как-нибудь компенсирую.  
  
Лео улыбнулся. Преисполненный решимости Криштиану Роналду был прекрасен.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану помогает Лео бриться.

— Упс, — ойкнул Криштиану.  
  
Лео встрепенулся:  
  
— Упс? Что ты натворил? — встревоженно спросил он, глядя вниз. Он не почувствовал боли, но это мало что значило, по сравнению с тем, насколько острой может быть бритва.  
  
— Успокойся, я тебя не порезал. Просто сбрил чуть больше, чем хотел, — застенчиво признался Криш, украдкой взглянув наверх. Лео расположился на краю ванны, а Криштиану, сидя в теплой воде, устроился в позе лотоса между его разведенных ног. Воды было немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы ополаскивать бритву, поскольку Криш старался тщательно сбривать волоски в паховой зоне аргентинца.  
  
— Криштиану, никогда не произноси «упс», когда держишь колюще-режущий предмет рядом с мужскими яйцами, — проворчал Лео, хоть и не смог скрыть расслабленного вздоха, заверяемый Кришем, что он не поранил его самое нежное место.  
  
— Прости. — Криштиану смущенно улыбнулся, возобновляя свои действия. — Теперь у тебя тут залысина. Наверное, мне стоит сбрить оставшиеся волосы тоже. Иначе будет выглядеть как-то нелепо…  
  
Лео приподнял бровь. Криш был гладким везде, и хотя Лео не мог сказать точно, что думал по этому поводу, но это определенно был не тот образ, который бы ему пошел. Но у Криштиану в руке была бритва, а на лице ехидная ухмылка, и Лео был заперт с ним в ванной один на один. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
  
— Ладно, но только яйца. Остальное оставь в покое.  
  
Криш улыбнулся. Порой трудно было сказать ему «нет» — он всегда так сногсшибательно улыбался, в попытках добиться своего, и Лео догадывался, что Криштиану не раз использовал этот прием в своих интересах. Он наблюдал сверху вниз, как сосредоточенно Криш орудовал между его ног. Криштиану был необычайно нежен и осторожен, Лео едва чувствовал касания бритвы к своей самой чувствительной части тела, и хотя причина для небольшой нервозности все равно нашлась — все мужчины немного нервничают, когда бреются  _там_ , — он точно знал, что с Криштиану бояться нечего. Кришу не потребовалось много времени, и вскоре Лео ощутил, как нежные пальцы омывают кожу теплой водой от крема для бритья.  
  
— Мои яйца ощущаются теперь как-то непривычно, — проворчал Лео. Криштиану улыбнулся, нежно пробегаясь пальцами по гладковыбритой коже. Лео еле заметно вздрогнул.  
  
— Но выглядят здорово. Они стали более чувствительными, не находишь? — поинтересовался Криш, осторожно перекатывая яйца ловкими пальцами.  
  
Лео не мог этого отрицать. Прикосновения Криштиану стали более интенсивными, ощущение его тонких пальцев отдавалось приятной дрожью по всей спине.  
  
— Мм. Может быть, — уклончиво пробормотал Лео, до последнего стараясь звучать невозмутимо. Признай он это, Криштиану бы разошелся куда больше.  
  
— Знаешь, — начал Криш, мягко целуя выбритое бедро. Лео скептически покосился на него, но Криштиану не обратил на это должного внимания, продолжая любовно выцеловывать нежную кожу и дразняще ласкать яйца. — Я мог бы привести в порядок и все остальное. — Криштиану указал взглядом на темные лобковые волосы. — Просто выглядит как-то странно, что побрито все, кроме этого. Поверь, это будет чувствоваться потрясающе.  
  
— Нет, Криштиану. — Лео старался казаться стойким и непоколебимым, но из-за нежных прикосновений его голос все равно предательски дрогнул, срываясь на тихий лихорадочный вздох.  
  
— Просто давай я это уберу, — миролюбиво предложил Криш, стараясь найти компромисс. Лео откинул голову назад, глядя в потолок, да куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в эти жалостливые щенячьи глаза.  
  
— Ты злобное маленькое отродье, — застонал Лео, махнув рукой. — Хорошо, давай.  
  
Криштиану широко улыбнулся, схватив крем для бритья и нанося его по ненужным волоскам, прежде чем приступить к работе. Лео не хотел на это смотреть. Криштиану уверял, что собирался просто «привести его в порядок», но у Лео было чувство, что к тому моменту, как Криш закончит, он будет таким же гладким, как один из его Золотых Мячей. Он не мог отрицать, что чувствовал глубоко зарождающееся возбуждение от нежных, дразнящих прикосновений к члену, от бритвы, что скользила по чувствительной коже внизу живота.  
  
— Хм, не могу понять, что не так. Я хочу сбрить еще немного, ладно? — спросил Криш, встречаясь умоляющим взглядом с аргентинцем. Лео снова отмахнулся, пробурчав себе под нос что-то о «португальских отродьях», «порке», «что же я делаю ради тебя», и Криштиану возобновил свою работу, пока Лео не успел передумать. Вид обычно скрытой под волосами кожи, проявляющейся все больше с каждым проходом бритвы, возбуждал Криштиану — то же самое можно было сказать и о Лео, если полутвердый член был хоть каким-то признаком, — но он решительно старался сосредоточиться на своей задаче. Это была уже не такая деликатная работа, как прежде, но он понимал, что все еще орудует достаточно острым лезвием рядом с самым чувствительным местом на теле Лео.  
  
Совсем скоро Криш охотно ополаскивал бедра Лео от лишнего крема и налипших волос, любуясь гладкой обнаженной кожей. Не в силах устоять перед порывом, он лизнул то место, где раньше были волосы. Лео резко выдохнул, скользнув рукой по затылку Криштиану.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — осведомился он, глядя, как Криш пылко ощупывает и облизывает его недавно выбритую кожу.  
  
— Очень, — Криштиану поудобнее устроился между ног Лео, лукаво ухмыльнувшись. — Хочешь награду?  
  
— Конечно, — рассмеялся Лео, направляя его голову вперед. — Ты мне должен.  
  
В целом это был не такой уж и плохой опыт, подумал Лео. Отныне он должен позволять Криштиану брить его чаще.  
  
Особенно если каждый раз он будет получать «награду».


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану ведет себя как отродье. Лео обязан с этим что-то сделать.
> 
> Предупреждение: асфиксиофилия.

Криштиану весь день был отродьем. Лео перепробовал все, чтобы поднять ему настроение после крайне неудачного матча с Ювентусом. Криш забил важный гол, но Реал Мадрид проиграл — команда не играла на своем уровне, и Лео прекрасно знал, какое это разочарование. Поэтому он приехал к нему, приготовил вкусный ужин, подарил новую пару солнцезащитных очков, но Криш на все это отзывался с минимальной сухой благодарностью. Не сказать, что он вел себя откровенно грубо, но все, что бы он ни говорил, звучало исключительно капризно и раздраженно. Обычно болтливый Криштиану весь вечер был тихим и расстроенным.  
  
Лео был сыт этим по горло.  
  
— Долго будешь дуться? — едко поинтересовался он. Криштиану лежал рядом с ним на диване, устремив безучастный взгляд в телевизор — он все еще был немного влажный после душа, без каких-либо украшений и геля на волосах, а из одежды на нем красовались лишь узкие брифы. Он выглядел прекрасно. За исключением кислого выражения лица, которое портило все.  
  
— Что? — хмуро спросил Криш, повернув голову.  
  
— Ты весь вечер дуешься, — с негодованием всплеснул руками Лео.  
  
Криштиану фыркнул.  
  
— Уж тебе-то об этом все известно, — пробубнил он себе под нос достаточно низко, чтобы Лео не услышал, и отвернулся.  
  
— Что ты сказал? — Лео вскинул брови, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. — Если тебе есть, что сказать, так имей яйца, чтобы сказать мне это в лицо.  
  
Криштиану опять повернулся и смерил его гневным взглядом.  
  
— Я сказал, что кому, как ни тебе все об этом знать. У тебя вечно плохое настроение. Но только почему-то тебе это простительно, а мне нет.  
  
— С твоими припадками ничего не сравнится, — сердито бросил Лео. — Прекрати вести себя как ребенок, и, быть может, пресса перестанет поливать тебя дерьмом. — Лео пожалел об этих словах сразу же, особенно когда увидел, как поменялся в лице Криш. Но гнев, закипающий где-то внизу живота, не позволил ему извиниться.  
  
— Ну прости, что я не такой идеальный, как ты, Лионель! — Криштиану повысил голос, в его глазах застыла злоба. Лео чуть ли не вздрогнул — Криштиану никогда не злился настолько, чтобы называть его полным именем. — Пресвятой Месси, бог футбола, он же никогда не делает ничего плохого, нет. Ты идеальный маленький ангелочек, а я — дьявол!  
  
— Не ори на меня, Криштиану! Если ты злишься на прессу, то пойди поори на них! Ты весь вечер ведешь себя как обиженная маленькая сука, и мне это надоело, — отрезал Лео.  
  
— Ой, иди нахуй. — Криштиану закатил глаза. Лео стиснул зубы и ринулся вперед, до боли вцепляясь в волосы Криша. Их лица находились в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, в карих глазах плескалась злоба, щеки горели огнем.  
  
— Следи за своим языком. Мне осточертело твое блядское настроение. Ты просто вымаливаешь, чтобы тебя выпороли, — прошипел Лео, с силой стискивая волосы на загривке. Португалец ответил одной лишь улыбкой, но в ней не было ни капли тепла, он просто оскалил зубы.  
  
— И ты будешь тем, кто это сделает? Это должно быть смешно, — бросил Криш. Лео принял этот вызов. Свободной рукой он отвесил ему звонкую пощечину — недостаточно сильно, чтобы навредить или сделать больно, но достаточно, чтобы унизить. Криштиану ахнул, шокированно распахивая глаза. Лео вновь ударил его, а затем грубо схватил за лицо.  
  
— Посмотрим, как это будет смешно, когда ты поперхнешься моим членом, — отчеканил Лео, поднимаясь. Он отпустил волосы Криша, чтобы подхватить его под руки и с удивительной силой швырнуть назад, да так, чтобы его голова свесилась с диванного подлокотника. Кровь, что не устремилась к члену Криштиану, прилила к лицу, он покраснел, наблюдая, как Лео распахнул джинсы и вытащил член, несколькими грубыми, небрежными движениями доводя его до нужной кондиции. Это много времени не заняло — небольшая потасовка с Криштиану разогнала его кровь и послала волну возбуждение через все тело, — но Криш упорно отказывался подыгрывать, держа рот плотно закрытым.  
Тогда Лео схватил его за челюсть и крепко сжал.  
  
— Открывай, Криштиану. Хочешь оскорбить меня, а? Сейчас сделаешь хоть что-то полезное своим остроумным ртом, — горячо рыкнул Лео, ударив своим членом его по щеке. Криш задохнулся от негодования, и Лео воспользовался моментом, пропихивая член в теплый влажный рот, выпуская долгий удовлетворенный стон. Такой угол немного отличался от привычного, Криштиану не пытался самостоятельно сосать, поэтому Лео просто начал толкаться навстречу влажному скользкому рту, перехватывая беспомощно взвившиеся руки. Ноги Криша лихорадочно подергивались , он был не в силах сдержать мокрые захлебывающиеся звуки, пока Лео трахал его рот. Лео мрачно взглянул вниз, ощутив ошеломительный всплеск жара по всему телу, когда он заметил очертания своего члена, двигающегося глубоко в горле Криштиану. Он не смог устоять перед соблазном, опуская на него руку и чуть сжимая горло, чтобы чувствовать его так же хорошо, как и видеть. Криштиану потянулся, царапая грудь Лео короткими ногтями, поэтому Лео перехватил его запястье и дернул вверх, обхватывая губами два пальца, чтобы немного смочить их, прежде чем небрежно откинуть.  
  
— Подготовь себя. Я не собираюсь этого делать, — распорядился Лео, выдергивая член из уст Криштиану, и снова хлопая им его по щеке. Лицо Криша было ярко-алым, мокрым от слез и слюны, он тяжело дышал, сжимая ладонью свою эрекцию. В его горящих, черных от похоти глазах все еще виднелся отголосок протеста, и Лео знал, что ему придется как следует поработать, чтобы выбить из него остатки отвратительного настроения. Снова стиснув его челюсть, Лео запихнул член обратно в мокрый рот, наблюдая, как растягивается и сокращается горло, когда Криш давится. Он прижал руку к шее, чтобы чувствовать собственную эрекцию всякий раз, когда она скользит глубоко в горле. Он взял на заметку, что отныне надо чаще заставлять его сосать таким образом — видеть очертания своего члена в горле Криштиану было так же невероятно, как и ощущать это. И эти звуки, его беспомощные задыхающиеся стоны были музыкой для ушей Лео.  
  
Криштиану по-прежнему упрямился, но вопреки всему сделал так, как ему было сказано, без видимых пререканий просовывая руку меж бедер и пытаясь растянуть себя, хоть это и было больно, так как слюна — не самая лучшая смазка. Ему приходилось насильно проталкивать в себя пальцы, его спина прогнулась от жгучей боли, а движения стали неловкими, но все это было необходимо для того, чтобы принять член Лео без особых проблем, поэтому он старался не обращать внимания на то, что это не приносит особого удовольствия. Перед глазами летали цветные мушки от нехватки воздуха, но он больше не давился, будто бы его тело отказывалось протестовать, в отличие от разума. Он все еще сердился на Лео и не хотел потакать ему, только потому, что он проявил характер.  
Это было тяжело. Тело Криштиану кричало о желании подчиниться, поэтому ему пришлось сосредоточиться на своем гневе, чтобы не сдать позиции.  
  
Криш, наконец-таки, смог отдышаться, когда Лео вытащил член, чтобы раздеться. Криштиану в это время сполз вниз по дивану, ощущая головокружение от недостатка кислорода и неудобного положения. Шея ныла, задница саднила только от одних лишь пальцев, но все еще отчаянно твердый член лежал на животе, когда Криш распластался по дивану. Лео в который раз схватил его лицо и наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Я пойду за смазкой. Не вздумай шевелиться, — приказал он, и, провожаемый презрительным взглядом Криштиану, направился к спальне. Кришу хотелось встать из принципа, но ноги дрожали как желе, а голова все еще шла кругом, и, несмотря на его протесты, он действительно хотел, чтобы его выебали. Вскоре Лео вернулся со смазкой, ухмыльнувшись, обнаружив Криша на том же месте, затем он забрался на диван и дернул мужчину за руку. Криштиану зашипел, когда из него силком выдернули пальцы, но Лео не отпустил его, продолжая тянуть за руку, пока Криш не перевернулся на живот. Он неожиданно для себя обрадовался, что у него такой огромный диван — если бы он был обычного размера, Криш бы давно свалился на пол из-за всех этих манипуляций Лео, который вертел им, словно куклой. Его тело начинало покалывать от возбуждения при этой мысли.  
  
Лео поверхностно смазал член, намеренно нанося как можно меньше смазки, а затем схватил Криштиану за бедра и одним рывком толкнулся в него. Криш спрятал лицо в диванных подушках, чтобы заглушить громкий вопль, но Лео не мог этого допустить, поэтому он грубо схватил его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Ему хотелось слышать каждый, издаваемый им, звук. Он, не дав португальцу привыкнуть, начал резко и сильно вбиваться в него, не в силах сдержать собственный рваный стон удовольствия. Внутри Криштиану было жарко, мышцы почти до боли сжимали член, и Лео догадывался, что это должно причинять ему как минимум дискомфорт, но Криш не использовал стоп-слово и не попытался каким-либо образом остановить его.  
  
Криштиану наслаждался таким Лео: обычно он был тихим и спокойным, но когда он терял над собой контроль, это смотрелось до одури опьяняюще, а зная, что он сам является причиной такого поведения Лео, Криш возбуждался настолько, что его член начинал пульсировать. Он, насколько мог, подталкивал задницу вверх, так как Лео практически лежал на нем, и его жесткий член был зажат между его собственным телом и мягкой тканью диванной подушки. Было немного больно, но боль только лишь усиливала ощущения, делала их острее. Он был поглощен и переполнен Лео; будто бы ничего больше не существовало, кроме небольшого аргентинца, что буквально впечатывал его в диван.  
  
— Лео! Боже, трахни меня, — прорычал Криш, обнажая зубы, словно зверь. Не было никакого изящества в их движениях — это был примитивный, первобытный секс. Криштиану не мог остановиться. — Выеби меня,  _papi_!  
  
Лео издал задавленный стон:  
  
— Заткнись. — Он сжал горло Криштиану, достаточно сильно, чтобы он почувствовал угрозу, но недостаточно для того, чтобы перекрыть ему воздух. Пока что.  
  
— Т-тебе это нравится, — проскрипел Криш. И да, Лео нравилось, но он категорически не хотел об этом думать, поэтому просто подался бедрами вперед, погружаясь в Криштиану настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно. Криш обливался потом, он едва мог формировать связные предложения — Лео с каждым толчком попадал точно по простате, а его рука на шее заставляла все тело пылать еще больше. — Черт, сильнее, папочка, — снова призвал Криш, невольно ухмыляясь.  
  
— Заткнись, черт тебя дери, — сквозь зубы прошипел Лео, сжимая пальцы на горле достаточно, чтобы перекрыть воздух. В такие моменты он был очень рад, что Криштиану был больше и сильнее, чем он — если бы он зашел слишком далеко, Криш запросто смог бы его остановить. Он сконцентрировался на глубоких сильных толчках, пока Криштиану не стал хныкать, дрожать всем телом и извиваться. — Ты по-другому не можешь, да? Всегда нарочно меня выводишь.  
  
Лео особенно жестко толкнулся, погружаясь на всю длину в узкое отверстие и притираясь бедрами к его заднице. Кришу ничего не оставалось, кроме как отчаянно пытаться вздохнуть, скребя пальцами по дивану, пока Лео не отпустил его.  
  
— Тебе нравится… ты, чертов м-мудак, — прохрипел Криш, прижимаясь щекой к светлой ткани дивана, пытаясь отдышаться. Лео не дал ему времени, чтобы привести дыхание в порядок, почти сразу же хватая его бедра и с силой натягивая его на себя. Он так сильно вцепился в него, что Криштиану уже точно знал, что к завтрашнему дню на этом месте нальются синяки.  
  
— Нравится ли мне, когда ты ведешь себя как шлюха? — спросил Лео, покусывая плечо Криша. — Может быть. Но еще больше мне нравится, когда ты закрываешь рот и принимаешь мой член.  
  
Криштиану громко застонал:  
  
— Лжец! Тебе нравится, когда я сопротивляюсь, — заскулил он, тяжело дыша и вскидывая бедра, чтобы встретить каждое движение Лео.  
  
Лео понимал, что Криш прав, но он не собирался его в это посвящать. Он быстро выдернул свой член из Криштиану, заставив того взвизгнуть от боли, и грубо дернул его за руку.  
  
— На спину, — приказал он, подталкивая португальца, пока мужчина не зашевелился, плавно переворачиваясь. Лео ударил его по бедру. — Раздвинь ноги. Если ты хочешь вести себя как маленькая шлюха, тогда я буду относиться к тебе соответствующе, — сообщил Лео, снова шлепнув его по бедру, когда никакой реакции не последовало. Даже сейчас он все еще сопротивлялся. Лео вновь ударил его, но на этот раз по лицу и немного сильнее.  
  
— Раздвинь свои гребаные ноги, шлюха, — приказал он стальным, командным голосом, и Криштиану хоть и нехотя, но повиновался, слишком медленно, по мнению Лео, разводя ноги. С нетерпеливым рычанием Лео схватил его за лодыжки и рывком раскинул их в стороны, и Криштиану отключился, погружаясь в глубокий сабспейс. Лео мог видеть это по его лицу, видеть, как вся спесь покидает его, а тело становится податливым и покорным. Все вокруг исчезло, Криштиану стал центром его мира, когда он устроился между его ног и с нетерпением вошел в его тело. Длинные руки и ноги обвились вокруг Лео, цепляясь за него, когда он глубоко поцеловал Криштиану. Вид такого Криша пробуждал в нем собственнические чувства, он хотел полностью обладать этим мужчиной, хотел поставить на нем свою метку, хотел, чтобы все смотрели на него и знали, что он уже занят кем-то, что он принадлежит  _Лео Месси_. Он достаточно сильно впился зубами в плечо Криштиану, оставляя на нем розоватые маленькие отметины, и это все, что потребовалось для того, чтобы отправить Криша за грань. Он судорожно сжался вокруг члена Лео, громко и хрипло захныкав, когда белесая жидкость запачкала их животы. Лео не сбавил оборотов, а только вцепился пальцами в лодыжки Криштиану и продолжил вколачиваться в гибкое тело под собой. Криштиану был сверхчувствительным после оргазма, и, чувствуя настойчивое давление на простату, он начал хныкать и скулить, но Лео продолжал двигаться в диком темпе, пока собственный оргазм не обрушился на него с ударной силой. Оглушительный стон удовольствия раскатился по комнате, когда он кончил, подрагивая всем телом и погружаясь настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так крышесносно кончал.  
  
Задыхаясь, он рухнул на Криштиану, сразу почувствовав руки и ноги, обнимающие его тело. Весь гнев испарился вместе с оргазмом; все, что его теперь волновало, так это забота о Криштиану.  
  
—  _Cariño_ , ты в порядке? Я не сделал тебе больно? — спросил он, поглаживая влажные от пота волосы Криша. Криштиану ответил не сразу, крепко цепляясь за Лео и крупно дрожа. Лео нахмурился. —  _Amor_ , пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Криштиану на ухо. Лео застыл.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Криша.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, на этот раз более отчетливо, нежно водя пальцами по щеке Лео.  
  
Лео глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться в разы быстрее.  
  
—  _Cariño_. Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на губах Криштиану. Он так долго ждал от него этих слов. Лео знал, что Криш некоторое время не позволит ему встать, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не придет в себя, поэтому он просто устроился поудобнее, опуская голову на грудь португальца. Криштиану вплел пальцы в его волосы, лениво перебирая мокрые пряди. — Скажешь это еще раз? — попросил Лео. Ему не нужно было уточнять — Криштиану точно знал, что тот хотел услышать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лео, — сказал Криш.  
  
Лео улыбнулся.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану нужно то, что может ему дать только Лео.
> 
> Написано после поражения Реала от Ювентуса (2015 год, Лига чемпионов). Никакой порнухи, и все не так весело, как обычно.

Лео проверял почту, сидя за столом. Перед ним, прямо у его ног, положив голову Лео на бедро, на коленях стоял Криштиану. Обычно Криш был более требовательным — дулся и капризничал, если внимание Лео не было полностью сосредоточено на нем. И он не оставлял Лео в покое до тех пор, пока не добивался того, чтобы внимание Лео полностью и безоговорочно принадлежало ему.  
  
Однако сегодня он был непривычно тих. Иногда Лео отвлекался, чтобы пройтись по его волосам, но Криш не требовал большего, принимая незамысловатые ласки. Криштиану казался уставшим, грустным и побежденным.  
  
И это разбивало Лео сердце.  
  
Письма могут подождать, решил Лионель. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он наклонился, чтобы коснуться волос Криштиану. Криштиану почти не реагировал, будучи слишком погруженным в свои мысли, чтобы заметить, что происходит вокруг него, и Лео нахмурился — он знал, что попытаться осчастливить Криштиану сегодня — дело гиблое, но, возможно, он мог бы ослабить чувство вины и заставить его прекратить утопать в жалости к себе.  
  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — сказал Лео, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Криштиану в висок. — Я… Он давно лежит у меня. Я так много раз хотел отдать это тебе, но никак не мог решиться.  
  
Криштиану поднял голову, и сердце Лео снова сжалось — настолько уязвимым он выглядел... Конечно, он знал, насколько чувствительным был Криш, и как легко можно было разбить его большое сердце. Но временами Лео все же поражался этому, понимая, что он еще больше ответственен за то, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Криш, несмотря на всю свою физическую силу и груду мышц, был человеком с тонкой натурой. Он был чувствительнее, чем все те, кого встречал Лео. Это заставляло Лео хотеть держать его рядом с собой, скрывая от всего мира.  
  
Но этого он сделать не мог. Так что Лео будет делать то, что в его силах.  
  
Еще раз поцеловав Криштиану, Лео поднялся со стула, направляясь к стоящему в спальне шкафу, чтобы достать то, что он давно купил для Криша. Он прятал это настолько тщательно, чтобы быть уверенным, что ни одна из горничных даже случайно не наткнется, что ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы отыскать его. Но спустя пару минут он держал в руках черный длинный бархатный футляр.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Криштиану был там же, где Лео его и оставил, устроившись на коленях на мягком ковре, и Лео протянул ему футляр. Криштиану выглядел немного удивленным — обычно они не дарили друг другу подарки, тем более драгоценности, — но Криш футляр принял, прошептал «спасибо» и с любопытством открыл его.  
  
Предмет внутри был прост и без изысков — несколько ровных пластин из белого золота — и не имели ничего общего с теми броскими украшениями, что предпочитал Криштиану. Единственным украшением была выгравированная в самой середине «L». Криштиану поднял голову, снова выглядя несколько смущенным — это напоминало браслет, но было слишком большим для руки, и его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что это.  
  
Это был ошейник.  
  
Криштиану снял его с бархатной подушечки, провел пальцами по гладкому сияющему металлу и сосредоточился на выгравированной «L», снова и снова прослеживая ее контуры. Лео неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая реакции Криштиану. Он так долго хотел отдать ему ошейник, тем самым выделив Криша для себя. Казалось ожидание длилось вечно и было просто невыносимым, но Лео не мог заставить себя что-то сказать или как-то поторопить Криштиану. Наконец тот поднялся, держа в руках ошейник и глядя на Лео.  
  
— Поможешь мне надеть его?  
  
Лео кивнул. Пальцы дрожали, когда он наклонился, застегивая ошейник на шее Криштиану. Белое золото прекрасно контрастировало с длинной загорелой шеей Криштиану, и одно знание о том, что Криштиану носит это, подтверждая, что он принадлежит Лео, вызывало дрожь во всем теле. Ему пришлось подавить внезапное желание попросить Криштиану быть  _его_ , принадлежать  _только ему,_  но слова застряли в горле. Несмотря на то, что Криштиану признался ему в любви, он не знал, хочет ли Криштиану, чтобы их отношения перестали быть свободными. Возможно, для Криштиану его одного недостаточно. Это задевало и заставляло чувствовать себя неуверенно. Лео знал, что для большинства Криштиану был более привлекателен физически, чем сам Месси, но он тут же отбросил эти мысли. Он должен был сосредоточится на Крише. Тот был явно опустошен после вылета из Лиги Чемпионов, и ему был нужен Лео, чтобы он побыл сильным за него.  
  
— Красиво. Спасибо,  _querido_ , — мягко сказал Криштиану, проходясь пальцами по гладкому металлу. Лео заметил, что он стал немного спокойнее — все еще грустный, но уже не такой несчастный. Будто поражение стало более терпимым сейчас, когда он знал, что Лео продолжает заботиться о нем.  
  
— Я люблю тебя,  _carino_ , — сказал Лео, поглаживая Криштиану по волосам. Криш потянулся к его рукам, прикрыв потемневшие глаза.  
  
— Даже сейчас, когда я проиграл? Даже после того, как я позволил своей команде вылететь? — голос у Криштиану дрожал. Он выглядел так, будто был готов разрыдаться, его глаза все еще были красными и опухшими от выплаканных слез. Как только он услышал, что дверь спальни захлопнулась, и понял, что они одни, он перестал себя сдерживать, падая в объятия Лео и переставая контролировать все эмоции, что держал в себе после матча с Ювентусом. Лео не мог сделать ничего — только обнимать его, гладить по волосам и шептать что-то, чтобы успокоить, позволяя выплескивать накопившуюся горечь поражения.  
  
Лео обхватил лицо Криштиану ладонями, наклоняясь, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.  
  
— Даже если ты больше никогда ничего не выиграешь, я все равно не буду любить тебя меньше. Я влюбился не в твои футбольные навыки, — заговорил Лео, проводя пальцем по щеке Криштиану. — Я влюбился в твое большое сердце, твою доброту, щедрость, твое чувство юмора. За это я люблю тебя. И это... — Лео коснулся ошейника. — Значит, что я буду заботиться о тебе и защищать тебя  
  
Криштиану потерся о руку Лео.  
  
— Это я должен тебя защищать. Я же больше.  
  
Лео улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты тоже можешь меня защищать. Мы будем защищать друг друга. Вот, что делают пар... люди, когда заботятся друг о друге, — тихо сказал Лео, оставляя на губах Криштиану невесомый поцелуй.  
  
— Я не знаю, что я делал бы, если бы не ты, — сказал Криштиану, целуя раскрытую ладонь Лео. — Обещаешь, что надерешь задницу Юве?  
  
Лео усмехнулся.  
  
— Обещаю. Для тебя.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые события выходят из-под контроля Лионеля. Слишком выходят.

Криштиану танцевал с каким-то парнем.  
  
Они были в гей-клубе где-то в Средне Западном штате США — Криштиану сказал, что это «отличное место, перестань беспокоиться, Лео», и Лео должен был признать, что их действительно никто не узнал, или, что вполне возможно, всем было попросту наплевать на то, кто они. По крайней мере, он не заметил, чтобы кто-то пытался их сфотографировать, но Лео все еще было не по себе. Если их узнают, им придется адски дорого за это заплатить.  
  
Но его беспокойство о том, что его фото разнесется по всему интернету, сопровождаемое заголовком  _«Грязный секрет Месси»_  или чем-то подобным, тут же отошло на задний план, сметенное волной жгучей ревности при взгляде на Криштиану, окруженного толпой веселых, танцующих и смеющихся парней, пытающихся обратить на себя его внимание. Криш был одет в узкие белые джинсы, обтягивающие его задницу и бедра как вторая кожа, плотную, почти прозрачную черную рубашку, и его обычные роскошные бриллиантовые серьги. И ошейник, который ему подарил Лео. Он резко контрастировал с его загорелой кожей, поблескивая в тусклом освещении клуба. Лео казалось, что со стороны он выглядел как еще одно украшение, но Лео прекрасно понимал, что это означает: Криштиану был  _его_.  
  
И вид того, как ошейник обхватывает эту длинную шею, а Криштиану трется об какого-то левого мужика, заставлял Лео желать как следует что-то пнуть.  
  
Хорошо, возможно, он преувеличивал насчет «трется». Но он танцевал слишком близко к ним. Слишком близко для того, чтобы Лео делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Не то чтобы аргентинец не знал, что многие не прочь затащить Роналду в постель. Ведь он высокий, смуглый и красивый. Но ему никогда не тыкали этим прямо в лицо.  
  
Это было не так, как обычно, потому что здесь никто не знал, кто они. Здесь он не был Месси, он был просто невысоким, бледным и ничем не примечательным Лео. На самом деле, Лео был не против побыть никому не известным — его всегда смущало излишнее внимание и то, как некоторые откровенно лебезили перед ним и выкрикивали его имя. Его не волновало, что в клубе он не пользовался особой популярностью, и хотя несколько мужчин оценивающе поглядывали в его сторону, но никто из них не подошел познакомиться — что ж, Лео был только счастлив. В любом случае он не знал, что им сказать, тем более они будут говорить по-английски, а его знание английского оставляло желать лучшего. И теперь, когда он буквально захлебывался гневом и ревностью, он сомневался, что сможет выдать хоть одно связное предложение.  
  
Криштиану же самозабвенно танцевал со своими новыми «друзьями». Он не был хорошим танцором — хотя танцевал определенно лучше, чем Лео, — но у него был его магнетизм и уверенность, и это компенсировало любую неловкость. Ему легко быть самим собой и вести себя непринужденно в чужом обществе, что у Лео всегда получалось с трудом.  
Крис мог заговорить с кем угодно, мог привлечь доброжелательной улыбкой и заставить любого чувствовать себя так, словно они центр его мира, но лишь на одно короткое мгновение.  
  
Люди в клубе были заинтригованы Криштиану — смуглым мускулистым иностранцем, который был среди них как рыба в воде. Некоторые из них что-то спрашивали у Криштиану, и тот с улыбкой отвечал им, прежде чем продолжить танцевать, потому что трудно было услышать хоть что-то через басы музыки, заполнившей весь клуб. Криштиану же больше интересовали танцы, чем разговоры — его смуглая вспотевшая кожа сияла в бликах света, рубашка намокла и прилипла к телу, демонстрируя отличную фигуру.  
  
Он был великолепен. Несколько типичных американцев выделялись из толпы, присматриваясь к Криштиану, но не решались сократить дистанцию, как будто им не хватало смелости, чтобы подойти к нему. Лео мог им только посочувствовать. Ему потребовался год и много алкоголя, прежде чем он набрался храбрости постучать в дверь гостиничного номера Криштиану в ночь после вручения Золотого мяча, в основном потому, что он никогда и подумать не мог, что кто-то, выглядящий как Криш, мог быть заинтересован в нем. Он всегда считал, что Криштиану предпочитал кого-то, кто выглядел… ну, как те, кто сейчас танцевал с ним рядом. Все они были достаточно привлекательны, загорелые и ухоженные. Один, казалось, уделял Криштиану внимания больше, чем остальные. Он был высоким, светловолосым, с волевым подбородком, и хоть Лео не мог разглядеть его глаза, он поставил бы свою годовую зарплату на то, что они были какого-либо оттенка синего. Возможно, по-детски голубого.  
  
Лео в ту же секунду его возненавидел.  
  
Он не мог не следить за движениями Криса и светловолосого парня — и точно не мог не заметить того, что Блонди постепенно подбирался к португальцу все ближе и ближе с каждой песней. Они красиво смотрятся вместе, — мрачно подумал Лео. Они идеально сочетались — смуглый Криштиану и светлый парень. Лео допил оставшийся напиток — алкоголь обнажал его эмоции, и Лео понимал, что хочет пойти туда, схватить Криштиану за волосы, затащить в ближайший темный угол и покрыть своими следами как какой-нибудь пещерный человек. Но он знал, что не имел на это права.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы заказать еще один коктейль. Он определенно все еще слишком трезв.  
Лео не оборачивался, пока бармен не передал ему заказ, и то что он увидел, привело его в бешенство.  
  
Блондин был слишком близко к Криштиану, он нагло лапал задницу Криштиану, поглаживая и сжимая, и Лео решил, что с него хватит. Решившись, он залпом осушил стакан, а затем протиснулся сквозь танцующую толпу к Криштиану и наглому блондину. Он не был конфликтным, но он видел, что Криштиану пытается вывернуться из рук блондина, отстраниться, не применяя силы, но Блонди не отпускал его, и Лео не мог и дальше оставаться в стороне. Его ноги, казалось, двигались сами по себе, и когда он осознал, что делает, то уже стоял между Криштиану и блондином.  
  
— Что за нахуй? Кто ты, блядь? — небрежно спросил Блонди, пренебрежительно глядя на Лео сверху вниз.  
  
— Он со мной. Мы встре… мы здесь вместе, — ответил Криштиану блондину, опустив руку Лео на плечо, чтобы его успокоить.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — рассмеялся блондин, обращаясь к Лео. — Как ты вообще это провернул? Ты его шантажируешь? Платишь ему? — холодно спросил он, заставляя Лео плеваться ругательствами на испанском, и Криштиану пришлось вцепиться в его руку мертвой хваткой, пытаясь оттащить. — Сколько в час он стоит?  
  
— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡La concha de tu madre! — продолжал материться Лео, когда подоспел охранник, чтобы растащить их в разные стороны.  
  
— Хватит, разошлись, — твердо сказал вышибала, указывая на Лео. — Вам следует успокоиться. А вы, — обратился он к Блонди, — убирайтесь, если не можете держать руки при себе.  
  
Блондин вскинул руку, когда охранник силой поволок его к выходу, и ткнул пальцем в Лионеля.  
  
— Тебе стоит присмирить свою шлюху, пусть ведет себя скромнее, он… — остальные крики было не слышно, и вскоре парень и вовсе исчез из поля зрения. Лео злился, тяжело дышал, и Криштиану опустил руку ему на поясницу, успокаивающе поглаживая.  
  
— Все позади. Я просто пытаюсь тебя успокоить, — улыбнулся Криш, стараясь поднять ему настроение. — Где-то должен быть еще один выход.  
  
Лео повернулся к Кришу и его глаза горели праведным гневом. Криштиану доводилось видеть этот взгляд только на поле.  
  
— Он трогал тебя. — Лео был зол, и он чувствовал себя безумно глупо, указывая на очевидное — Криштиану и без того знал, что это его только что облапал какой-то незнакомец в клубе. Но мозг Лео все еще был затуманен гневом, ревностью и желанием сделать Криштиану только своим. Он хотел сминать эти губы, целовать его до тех пор, пока о том сучьем блондине не останется и воспоминания.  
  
— Люди касаются меня. Это ничего не значит, — заверил Криштиану, бережно держа лицо аргентинца в ладонях. С такого расстояния тот мог учуять отчетливый запах незнакомого странного одеколона, Кришу точно не принадлежащего — Блонди, мрачно осознал Лео. Желание что-нибудь пнуть вернулось с удвоенной силой, он с трудом держал себя в руках.  
  
— Нам стоит вернуться в отель. Мне нужно уйти отсюда, — твердо сказал Лео. В воздухе повисло невысказанное «И мне нужен ты». Криштиану только понимающе кивнул.  
  


***

  
  
Поездка в отель была неловкой. Криштиану всю дорогу без умолку болтал, пытаясь отвлечь Лео от того, что произошло в клубе, но Лео не был настроен на разговоры. Он не мог выбросить из памяти то, как кто-то другой целовал и трогал Криштиану. Лео знал, что они не переступали грань свободных отношений, и что у них обоих был секс с кем-то другим после ночи вручения Золотого мяча, но за эти два года все изменилось. Может, это и начиналось как просто секс — двое мужчин, готовых удовлетворить потребности друг друга, — но сейчас это было что-то большее.  
  
Сейчас он любил Криштиану. Сильно. И тот тоже его любил. Это было что-то большее. Но каждый раз, когда Лео хотел предложить Криштиану быть только его, слова сразу куда-то пропадали. Он не мог произнести их, как бы ни старался.  
  
Все, что мог делать Лео — дуться, лежа в постели, в то время как Криштиану избавлялся от клубной одежды. Было бы неплохо, если бы он еще избавился от запаха того незнакомца. Но Криштиану просто наклонился, чтобы осторожно поцеловать Лео, и был остановлен его рукой.  
  
— От тебя пахнет им. Сходи в душ, — со спокойной уверенностью сказал он.  
  
— Можешь присоединиться ко мне, если хочешь, — предложил Криш, похлопывая Лео по ноге, перед тем как скрыться в ванной отеля. Лео знал, что дуться и игнорировать Криштиану — глупая идея. Была только одна вещь, которая могла заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Он вылез из постели и поспешил в ванную, где полностью обнаженный Криштиану поочередно снимал свои украшения, оставляя их на раковине, чтобы на них не попала вода, и прижался к нему со спины. Его руки остановились на бедрах Криш, крепко сжимая, буквально вдавливая их тела друг в друга. Криштиану согнул колени, чтобы его задница была прижата к промежности все еще одетого Лео, и тот наклонился, кусая его в плечо. У Криштиану не предвиделось матчей в ближайшее время, и у Лео были развязаны руки, он мог оставлять на его спине, плечах и шее фиолетовые отметины, укусы и засосы. Криштиану еще не снял ошейник, и Лео оставил засос прямо под сияющим металлом.  
  
— Вампир, — зашипел Криштиану, наклоняя голову, чтобы дать Лео больше пространства. — Этот парень и впрямь тебя вывел, да?  
  
Лео громко выдохнул и рывком развернул Криштиану, вдавливаясь стянутым джинсами пахом в голые бедра Криша. Его руки крепко сжимали бедра португальца, и хотя он не собирался оставлять на нем синяков, он был не в силах заставить себя остановиться. Чувство необходимости оставить на Криштиану свои следы было подавляющим.  
  
— Ты мой, — пробормотал он в шею Криштиану, чувствуя, как член постепенно твердеет под плотной тканью джинсов. Он все еще мог различить на нем запах одеколона того парня, и он терся о тело Криша, стараясь заменить этот запах своим. Контакт и мысль о сильном теле Криштиану, склонившимся над столешницей в ванной отеля, отдавались болезненным возбуждением в паху. Быстро расправившись с пуговицей на джинсах и расстегнув молнию, Лео облегченно выдохнул, освобождая затвердевший член.  
  
— Разве? — спросил Криштиану, голос которого был пронизан возбуждением, прижимаясь задницей к члену Лео и потираясь об него. — Докажи.  
  
Лео протестующе зарычал, отзываясь на брошенный португальцем откровенный вызов и плотно прижимаясь членом к округлым ягодицам Криштиану. Он двинул бедрами, позволяя члену медленно скользить меж ягодиц Криштиану, чувствуя, как головка при каждом движении надавливает на тугой вход. Он был готов умереть, пока был бы внутри этого потрясающего тела, под громкие стоны Криштиану, забыв обо всех других людях. Криштиану постанывал от удовольствия, плотнее прижимаясь задницей, и Лео приходилось бороться с желанием толкнуться внутрь него.  
  
Им нужна была смазка.  
  
К счастью, его сумка стояла на тумбе, и он неуклюже дернул ее, дрожащими пальцами копаясь внутри, пока не нашел бутылочку, которую взял с собой на всякий случай. Криштиану внимательно наблюдал за ним, его глаза были неестественно темными, рот приоткрыт в возбуждении, а на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец.  
  
— Сделай это, Лео, — сказал Криш, задыхаясь и соблазнительно двигая задницей, а Лео смазал свои пальцы. — Нет, никаких пальцев. Просто трахни меня, — выдохнул португалец, и в его голосе явно звучало нетерпение. Лео понял, что Криштиану просто хотел избавиться от воспоминаний о другом парне, лапающем его, и хорошо, что для него это было так же неприятно, как и для Лео. То, что ему казались неправильным и неестественным руки кого-то другого, трогающие его.  
  
Раньше они никогда не пренебрегали подготовкой, независимо от того, насколько сильно они оба были возбуждены. Но Криштиану казался отчаявшимся, и член Лео болезненно пульсировал, а его желудок скручивало от желания обладать Криштиану сильнее, чем когда-либо вообще в его жизни. Лео использовал смазку, чтобы смазать свой член — одно дело пренебречь подготовкой, но не смазкой, — и пристроил головку члена к сжатому входу Криштиану. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, и аргентинец мельком подумал, что им все-таки придется притормозить и растянуть Криша, хотел ли португалец того или нет, но тот вдруг сам толкнулся назад, насаживая себя на член Лео. Криштиану громко вскрикнул, и Лео успокаивающе погладил его спину. Он был настолько тугим, что это было почти больно, и Лео едва мог двигаться, медленно погружаясь внутрь. Он мог видеть Криштиану в отражении зеркала, мог видеть его красивое лицо, искаженное гримасой боли, а его руки так сильно вцеплялись в края столешницы, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и все, что мог сделать Лео — целовать его между лопаток, мягко шепча успокаивающие глупости в его смуглую кожу, ожидая, пока он расслабится.  
  
После того как Криштиану начал извиваться в его руках, Лео медленно толкнулся, и тугие мышцы вокруг его члена заставляли его буквально задыхаться и стонать. Криштиану все еще было немного больно, его член слегка опал, и Лео потянулся к нему, скользя по стволу ладонью, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь Криша от боли. Он мог двигаться только короткими отрывистыми толчками, но все еще было невероятно возбуждающе чувствовать, как горячие стенки плотно обхватывают его член, исчезающий в тугой заднице Криштиану, и смотреть на красивое лицо Криштиану в зеркале.  
  
— В тебе так хорошо, — простонал Лео, осыпая поцелуями спину Криштиану, оставляя на ней засосы, и чувствуя, что Криштиану достаточно расслабился, чтобы позволить ему проникать членом глубже. Они нечасто занимались сексом стоя, в основном из-за внушительной разницы в росте, и Лео пришлось приложить немало усилий, прежде чем найти правильный угол проникновения, при котором член попадал по простате. У Криштиану вырвался громкий вскрик от пронзительной боли, граничащей с таким же пронзительным удовольствием. Его лицо покрывал лихорадочный румянец, по телу струился пот, а глаза все еще были мокрыми от слез, но он по-прежнему отзывался на каждое движение Лео, и тот чувствовал, как член в его руке постепенно твердеет. Он укусил Криша в шею, языком задевая металл ошейника, и крупная дрожь прошлась по всему телу португальца. Он чувствовал, как Криштиану сильнее насаживался на него, и как мышцы, привыкшие к боли, сокращались.  
  
— Мой, — задыхался Лео, одна его рука двигалась по члену Криштиану, другая крепко стискивала его плечо, притягивая к себе, чтобы тот чувствовал каждый его толчок. Криш настолько расслабился, что член проникал в него без какого-либо сопротивления, хотя он все еще был ужасно тесным, и в Лео снова просыпалось желание сделать Криштиану только своим, полностью обладать им. Криш только кивнул, соглашаясь, и его беспомощные стоны отдавались от кафельных стен ванной, когда Лео нагнул его так, что тот разгоряченной кожей прижимался к мраморному холоду столешницы. Лео запустил пальцы под тонкий металл ошейника Криштиану и слегка потянул — достаточно, чтобы заставить задыхаться. Криштиану не мог сдерживать стоны, жадно подмахивая бедрами, отзываясь на каждое его движение.  
  
— Да, блядь, твой, — простонал Криштиану. Лео отпустил ошейник, с громким шлепком опуская руку на его задницу, наблюдая, как место удара постепенно краснеет, и буквально вдалбливаясь в него. Эти слова Криштиану заставили его резче двигаться в нем, и в комнате слышались только шлепки кожи о кожу. Он был рад, что они сняли пентхаус, где не было риска того, что люди в соседнем номере могли услышать его стоны и громкие крики Криштиану и не могли почувствовать запах пота и секса. Он еще раз ударил Криша по заднице, потом еще раз, и еще, слушая, как тот вскрикивает каждый раз, и его голос был полон отчаянья и мольбы.  
  
— Лео! Боже, блядь, блядь, — бормотал он невнятно, и Лео почувствовал, как по его пальцам потекло что-то теплое, как стенки ануса вокруг его члена сжались, и Криштиану застонал, почти плача от жесткого удовольствия, что накрыло его. Сам Лео был на грани, и он продолжил втрахивать обмякшее тело Криштиану в столешницу, глубоко и жестко толкаясь в него. Он укусил Криштиану в плечо, хоть это было и трудно, оставляя там идеально ровный отпечаток зубов, Криштиану в его руках дернулся и зашипел, когда Лео снова толкнулся в него и кончил. У Лео не осталось сил больше ни на что, кроме как прижиматься грудью к спине Криштиану, чувствуя, что рубашка неприятно прилипает к мокрой от пота спине. Он так увлекся, что даже не потрудился раздеться, только расстегнул ширинку, чтобы освободить член, и сейчас ему было так хорошо, что он не хотел двигаться лишний раз, чтобы не разорвать контакт с Криштиану. Он поднял глаза, глядя на их отражение в зеркале, и в нем снова проснулись сомнения.  
  
— Ты мой, — твердо сказал Лео, и в его голосе не было и намека на боль. Криштиану и тот блондин так гармонично смотрелись вместе, оба высокие и красивые — они подходили друг другу больше, чем Криш и Лео. Это заставило Лео ревновать, злиться и желать держать Криштиану к себе как можно ближе — будто кто-то пытался забрать его.  
  
— Да. Твой, — успокаивающе прошептал Криштиану, глядя на Лео через зеркало. — Эй,  _querido_ , я твой, обещаю.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, это не то, что я имею в виду, — пробормотал Лео в плечо Криштиану. — Я люблю тебя, и я больше не хочу делить тебя с другими. Ни с кем, — быстро пробормотал он. Он сказал это так тихо, что Криштиану пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать хоть что-то.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим парнем? — спросил Криштиану, улыбаясь, выворачиваясь в его руках, пока член Лео не выскользнул из него, и он не смог повернуться к аргентинцу лицом. Ноги дрожали так сильно, что ему пришлось опереться о раковину. Лео просто уткнулся лицом в грудь Криштиану и кивнул. Крис обхватил его лицо своими большими теплыми руками и наклонил голову, дожидаясь, пока Лео поднимет на него глаза.  
  
— Я буду. Я твой,  _querido_ , а ты мой. Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Лео, который тут же его обнял.  
  
— Почему? — тихо спросил он, желая снова спрятать лицо, но Криш не позволял ему этого сделать.  
  
— Почему? — переспросил Криш с лукавой улыбкой, будто он не расслышал вопроса. — Потому что ты добрый. Ты не называешь меня дивой, как остальные. Ты меня смешишь. Ты красивый, у тебя шикарный пресс и большой член, — игриво сказал он. — Ты знаешь мое тело и мои желания как никто другой, даже я. Но главным образом потому что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя счастливым, когда мне грустно. Касаться тебя, быть рядом с тобой… это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Понимание того, где я и кому я принадлежу, — он мягко поцеловал Лео. — Ни один человек не заставлял меня чувствовать то, что заставляешь чувствовать ты. Я люблю тебя, Лео.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя,  _carino_ , — прошептал Лео в шею Криштиану, касаясь его ошейника. — Мне жаль, но я так ревную. Я просто… Я не могу смириться с тем, что кто-то может забрать тебя у меня.  
  
— Этого никогда не случится, — заверил его Криштиану, успокаивающе поглаживая его волосы.  
  
— Нам стоит принять душ. Я действительно хочу к тебе присоединиться, — сказал Лео, отрываясь от Криштиану, чтобы избавиться от промокшей одежды. Криш потянулся, чтобы включить воду, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я надеялся на это.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики пробуют кое-что новенькое.
> 
> *Mi vida (исп.) — моя жизнь

— Ты не думаешь, что я выгляжу глупо? — поинтересовался Криш, подтягивая высокие шелковые чулки, обтягивающие его ноги. Чулки были Белые, с небесно-голубой отделкой — аргентинские цвета, соответствующие форменной футболке с фамилией Месси на спине, надетой на Криштиану. Подняв взгляд, он заметил, что Лионель пожирает его широко распахнутыми, потемневшими от похоти глазами. Криштиану вдруг почувствовал непривычное смущение.  
  
— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — выдохнул Лео, проводя по его ноге широкой теплой ладонью — из-за столь деликатной и нежной ткани даже ощущения от прикосновения были совсем другими. Криш знал, что у него красивые ноги, но он никогда раньше не мерил чулки — хотя что-то отдаленно похожее он делал во время матчей, подтягивая гольфы выше, чем обычно, но это было совсем несравнимо с шелковистым нейлоном, что был на нем сейчас. По телу Криша прошлась волна дрожи. Он наблюдал, как рука Лео продвигалась все выше, как пальцы заскользили по тонкому кружеву, бледная кожа руки Месси резко выделялась на загорелом бедре Криштиану. Будучи облаченным —  _по просьбе Лео_  — в его футболку и тонкие чулки, он чувствовал себя необычайно покорным, поэтому даже не пытался поторопить Лео и направить его руку выше, как поступил бы в любом другом случае; просто расслабился, опершись об изголовье кровати, и позволял себя ласкать. Лео взял его за лодыжку и осторожно потянул вверх, Криш покорно поднял ногу, за что был награжден нежным поцелуем прямо в скрытую нейлоном голень. При слабом движении напомнила о себе и пробка внутри его задницы, та, что Лео протолкнул в него, предварительно кропотливо растянув настолько, что португалец уже был готов взвыть от разочарования.  
  
—  _Капитан_ , — выдохнул Криштиану. Лео коснулся губами его бедра и сдавленно хмыкнул.  
  
 — Будешь послушным сегодня? — спросил Лео, вглядываясь в лицо Криша, языком задевая золотистую кожу прямо там, где заканчивалась резинка чулок. Криштиану был в одном из своих редких покорных настроений, аргентинец почувствовал это, как только тот зашел в его дом немного развязной, легкой походкой вместо присущей ему напыщенной и пышущий уверенностью. Это действительно случалось нечасто, обычно португалец не хотел пассивно слушаться чужих указов, без сопротивления, превращающего постель в своеобразное поле боя, и Лео быстро догадался, что сейчас самое время доставать чулки — он хотел опробовать их целую вечность, но всегда был слишком смущен, чтобы предложить. Но когда он вытащил их из упаковки, Криш хоть и удивился, но спорить не стал, принял тонкое кружево из рук Лео и осторожно натянул на свои бесконечно длинные ноги, а затем запрокинул голову, позволяя мужчине надеть на него ошейник. Руки аргентинца так сильно дрожали от нервного возбуждения, что поначалу ему не удавалось справиться с застежкой, но, в конце концов, у него все-таки получилось защелкнуть тонкую полоску металла на длинной шее Криштиану. И после этого тот обмяк, став более податливым и безвольным, чем когда-либо прежде, настолько, что Лео подумал — португалец окажется мягким и на ощупь, хотя, конечно же, его мускулистое тело было таким же крепким, как и всегда, когда Месси прикасался к нему.  
  
— Да,  _Капитан_ , — мягко отозвался Криштиану, когда Лео опустил его ногу обратно на постель. Он забрался выше рядом с Кришем и уселся, прижавшись спиной к изголовью кровати, затем приглашающе погладил себя по коленке — Криштиану сразу же понял жест и устроился поперек бедер Лео так, чтобы тот смог увидеть пробку — синюю, с искусственным рубином на конце, поблескивающую меж округлых ягодиц. Аргентинец хотел вытащить ее и трахнуть мужчину прямо в тот же момент, но знал, что потом наверняка будет жалеть об упущенной возможности отшлепать эту задницу до красноты, не воспользовавшись пассивностью Криштиану.  
  
Первый удар стал неожиданностью, рука Лео без предупреждения смачно встретилась с крепкой задницей Криштиану. Он немного поерзал, и Лео шлепнул его снова. Задница португальца была бледнее остального тела, и на коже уже вспыхнул резко выделяющийся розоватый отпечаток, аргентинец мог с легкостью разглядеть очертания своих пальцев и ладони на коже Криштиану. Это вызвало у Лионеля легкую улыбку; ладонь снова опустилась на ягодицу, на этот раз сильнее, настолько, чтобы слегка задеть пробку внутри португальца, пробку, удерживающую его раскрытым и готовым. Мысль о том, что он мог просто вытащить ее из Криштиану и заменить своим членом в любой момент, когда только пожелает, заставляла его член твердеть все сильнее. Криш слабо всхлипывал каждый раз, когда Лео взмахивал рукой, и Месси не мог понять: это из-за пробки, из-за члена Криштиану, упирающегося в его бедро, или, может, из-за боли… или из-за всего сразу? Ноги португальца бесконтрольно подрагивали на постели, потираясь друг о друга, и Лео опустил руку, поглаживая покрывающую их гладкую ткань. У Криштиану действительно были красивые ноги, стройные и длинные, чулки цветов Альбиселесте подходили им идеально, контрастируя с загорелой кожей.  
  
Аргентинец потянул футболку Криша, до лопаток обнажая рельефную спину, его взгляд заметался между гладкой кожей и надписью «Месси» поперек его плеч. Собственное имя на спине Криштиану превращало Лионеля в собственника, он чувствовал желание объявить всему миру, что португалец принадлежит лишь ему, а также изнывал от желания заставить Криша носить ошейник все время, чтобы каждый, кто смотрит на него, знал — он уже занят.  
  
Несомненно, он был рад, что они все-таки отказались от свободных отношений — Лионель бы не смог вынести мыслей о том, что кто-то другой может увидеть Криштиану в таком виде, стонущего и извивающегося, умоляющего о еще одной порции шлепков по его крепкой заднице. Лео был ему должен, тот действительно отлично себя вел, и он внял молчаливым мольбам, еще пару раз опуская ладонь на его ягодицы, оставляя один жгучий след за другим. Криш вскрикнул несколько раз — его задница была уже ярко алой, и хоть Лео и знал, что это должно быть больно, но португалец не предпринимал попыток остановить его и не пытался отодвинуться. В ближайшее время у Криштиану не планировалось матчей, поэтому Лионель сполна смаковал возможность подталкивать его к пределам, шлепая его по заднице до синяков, чтобы он вообще не смог быть сидеть, не вспоминая о нем. Немного наклонившись, Лео потянул пробку в теле Криша, несильно, чтобы не вытянуть ее, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы Криштиану почувствовал, как она двигается внутри. Лео услышал судорожный вздох. Это заставило его улыбнуться.  
  
— Не могу решить, как именно я хочу трахнуть тебя. На животе, чтобы я мог видеть свое имя на тебе? Или на спине, чтобы я мог почувствовать эти ноги вокруг моего торса? — спросил аргентинец, немного поворачивая пробку, отчего Криштиану беспомощно застонал.  
  
 — На спине, — выдавил он, тяжело дыша, и, спохватившись, тут же добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
  
Лео вскинул бровь.  
  
— Пожалуйста что? — поинтересовался он, медленно вытягивая пробку из тела португальца.  
  
— Пожалуйста,  _Капитан_ , — протянул Криш, задыхаясь и ерзая на коленях Лео.  
Он вогнал пробку обратно, улыбаясь после последовавшего за движением громкого вскрика:  
  
— Попробуй еще раз.  
  
Криштиану корчился под Лео — он едва походил на самого себя, и что-то внизу живота Месси скрутилось спиралью от вида всегда такого сильного и уверенного мужчины, превращающегося в умоляющую о сексе, жаждущую куклу под его руками.  
  
— Прошу, папочка, пожалуйста, — с придыханием взмолился португалец.  
  
 _Даже самый сильный в мире мужчина сдался бы от такого_ , подумал Лео, быстро выуживая пробку и отшвыривая ее в сторону. Криштиану и без объяснений понял, что делать, безвольно перекатился на спину и расставил ноги, следя темными, словно свинцовыми глазами, как Лео смазывает свой член. Тот не стал возиться, тут же погрузившись в этот узкий скользкий жар, и Криш был уже настолько растянутым от пробки, что принял член без особых проблем, раскрываясь для него. Лионель начал осторожно толкаться глубокими плавными движениями, когда португалец мягко обвил ногами его талию, и что-то, может, даже эти тонкие чулки, или что-то в его покорном поведении вызывало в аргентинце несвойственную ему нежность. На этот раз в нем не было желания быть грубым с Криштиану, не было уже ставшего привычным желания укусить или царапать его ногтями, и Лео почувствовал себя уязвимым, когда тот поднял руки, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Они не разрывали зрительного контакта, вжимаясь друг в друга и двигаясь синхронно, Криш обводил губы Лео мягкими подушечками пальцев, будто стараясь запомнить, каковы они на ощупь.  
  
— Красивый, — пробормотал Криштиану, потянувшись за поцелуем, и аргентинец не смог ему отказать. Их губы мягко встретились, Лео был как никогда рад этому соприкосновению, с помощью которого он мог скрыть собственный румянец — никто из его прежних любовников, ни один в его жизни не называл его красивым. Подобные слова от такого прекрасного мужчины, как Криштиану, невероятно смущали Лионеля. Когда язык Лео коснулся его губ, португалец приоткрыл их, позволяя мужчине хозяйничать у себя во рту, и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Лео двигался в нем медленно, почти лениво, вжимаясь в Криша, погружаясь глубоко в горячее тугое тело. Это отличалось от их обычных занятий любовью, как правило, они бывали по-животному грубыми и неистовыми, но на этот раз это было нежно и неторопливо, но все так же восхитительно, как и всегда. На этот раз у аргентинца было время насладиться ощущениями туго сжимающего его член тепла, касаниями тонкого нейлона, скользящего по его талии, послушать негромкие стоны Криша.  
  
Лео коснулся члена Криштиану, размеренно поглаживая его и толкаясь глубоко в отзывчивое тело, пока они упоенно целовались, сплетаясь языками. Вкус Криша казался чем-то опьяняющим, и от удовольствия у аргентинца возникло ощущение, похожее на головокружение, он не отрывался от португальца, пока ему не понадобился воздух. Теперь задыхались уже они оба. Криш жадно выгибался каждый раз, когда Лионель полностью проникал внутрь, член португальца была разгоряченной и твердой. Лео упивался видом Криштиану под собой, видом притягательно приоткрытых губ, румянцем, раскрасившим щеки, легко подрагивающих ресниц закрытых от наслаждения глаз. Лео хотел запомнить каждую деталь.  
  
Подвинушись, он встал на колени, перехватывая бедра Криша, практически складывая португальца пополам, и нетерпеливо толкнулся обратно. Изменение угла позволило Лео входить глубже и давало лучший обзор на эти великолепные ноги в купленных им же чулках, его ладони заскользили по голени Криштиану, поглаживая нежный тонкий материал. Это было невероятным сочетанием — такая деликатная ткань, покрывающая жесткие, мощные мышцы, и это заставило Лео ускорить темп, входя размашисто, но не доходя до грубости. Ресницы Криша затрепетали, он томно посмотрел на Лео, протягивая руки к его напряженному прессу, обрисовывая пальцами каждую линию. Он смотрел на Лео так, словно хотел съесть его целиком, и тот опустил взгляд, не выдержав этого проникающего под кожу взгляда, концентрируясь на стройных ногах Криштиану, на его тонких лодыжках; он чуть наклонил голову, чтобы прижаться губами к голени мужчины. Португалец потянул капитанскую повязку на плече Лионеля.  
  
 —  _Капитан_ , я совсем близко… Могу я кончить для вас? — спросил он хриплым, срывающимся от накатывающего удовольствия голосом. Лионель снова обхватил его член, крепко сжимая у основания.  
  
— Нет,  _mi vida_ *, пока нет. — Как же было сложно отказать Криштиану, который весь вечер был таким податливым ради Лионеля, но желание увидеть, как португалец превращается в скулящий комок оголенных нервов было слишком заманчивым. Когда он убедился, что тот точно сейчас не кончит, он начал мучительно медленно надрачивать ему, на всю длину погружаясь в дрожащее тело. Криш выгнул спину, когда Лео безошибочно попал по его простате, заметался под ним от чрезмерной стимуляции и стараний сдержать собственный оргазм. Он безвольно царапал пальцами по груди Лео, двигаясь и вновь зажимая коленями талию аргентинца, бросая на него умоляющий, почти жалобный взгляд.  
  
—  _Капитан_ , прошу, позвольте мне кончить, пожалуйста! — Криштиану задыхался, извиваясь под Лео, сильнее сдавливая ногами его поясницу, пытаясь вынудить толкнуться глубже. Лео пришлось закрыть глаза, наклониться и уткнуться лицом Криштиану в грудь, силясь удержаться и не рухнуть на него прямо сейчас. Оргазм неумолимо приближался, удовольствие спиралью закручивалось по позвоночнику, подгоняя его двигаться все быстрее. Вид Криша, изнывающего под ним, называющего его капитаном, а также ощущение тягучего жара вокруг его члена были ошеломляющими. Лео вновь начал поглаживать член Криштиану. Тот отлично себя вел и заслужил награду.  
  
— Прошу, пожалуйста, Лео, пожалуйста! — Криш вплел пальцы в волосы, в отчаянии дергая темные пряди, стараясь отсрочить собственный оргазм, но все было бесполезно, он бурно излился на пальцы аргентинца, сдавливая его член изнутри, подталкивая Лео к краю. Низко застонав и напрягшись всем телом, Лионель следом кончил в горячем, пульсирующем теле Криштиану, наполняя его тем, чем должен был. Тот начал жалобно всхлипывать, обнимая его и прижимая ближе к себе.  
  
— Прости, прости, я не мог это остановить, — забормотал он, вжившись в роль, и Лео шикнул на него, все еще пытаясь отдышаться после яркого оргазма.  
  
— Тсс, все хорошо,  _amor_ , — тихо ответил Лео, целуя Криштиану в подбородок, прежде чем медленно выскользнуть из него и устроиться рядом. Он поднял руку к губам португальца, следя за тем, как мужчина послушно слизывает собственную сперму с его пальцев — член аргентинца слабо дернулся, отважно попытавшись вернуться к жизни, потому что Криш обсасывал его пальцы с таким рвением, что сдержаться было сложно.  
  
— Грязный мальчик, — тихо усмехнулся Лео, вытаскивая пальцы, а затем забираясь рукой под все еще не снятую с Криштиану футболку, лаская его красивый рельефный живот. — Полагаю, мне придется снова наказать тебя. — Он вздохнул, изобразив расстроенное лицо, словно для него это было бременем, а не одной из вещей, ради которых он жил. Криштиану ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Твоя жизнь такая тяжелая, приходится пороть меня, чтобы держать в узде, — сказал португалец, сверкнув яркой усмешкой и переворачиваясь на живот.  
  
— Не расслабляйся, я еще с тобой не закончил, — предупредил Лео, потянувшись за пробкой. Он несильно хлопнул Криштиану по бедру и аккуратно продвинул ее в расслабленное тело. На данный момент еще слишком рано, чтобы что-то предпринимать, но ему нравилась мысль о том, что Криш будет готов, когда он восстановит силы. Тот только призывно подался навстречу, тихо застонав. Он выглядел восхитительно с пробкой внутри, в чулках, которые Лео приобрел для него, и в бело-голубой форменной футболке, выгодно контрастирующей с бронзовой кожей его задницы. Аргентинец схватил телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и быстро сделал снимок.  
  
— Дай посмотреть, — тут же сказал Криш, протягивая руку. Лео театрально вздохнул — он уже знал, что за этим последует.  
  
— Фу, Лео, эта фотка ужасная! — возмутился Криштиану, строя рожицу. — Попробуй еще раз. — Он сунул телефон обратно в руку Лео, затем улегся на живот, раскинув ноги и бросая застенчивый взгляд через плечо.  
  
Лео лишь тяжело вздохнул.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео выигрывает требл. Криштиану дает ему заслуженную награду.

— Мы спалимся, — прошипел Лео, упираясь Криштиану в грудь, когда мужчина держал его на весу, прижимая к стене душевой. Они остались в раздевалке одни, все остальные давно отправились праздновать победу Барселоны в финале Лиги чемпионов, но Лео знал, что еще где-то точно остались сотрудники и работники стадиона. И ничто не мешало кому-то из игроков вернуться — например, вполне мог появиться Неймар, который был решительно настроен убедить Лео пойти с ним. У него перед глазами возник образ Неймара, с широко раскрытыми глазами и разинутым ртом выглядывающего из-за двери, когда он заметит их с Криштиану.  
  
Криштиану не выдержал.  
  
— Нет, если ты будешь тихим, и я знаю, насколько тяжело для тебя это будет, — поддразнил Криштиану, стягивая с Лео футболку и укладывая ее у ног Месси. Тот хотел спросить, что он делает, но увидел, как Криштиану опускается на колени прямо на футболку. Подушка вышла не очень, но была лучше, чем ничего, иначе Криш сотрет колени из-за твердой плитки. Лео уже помылся и переоделся — он собирался уйти вместе с остальными, когда получил сообщение от Криштиану, просящего его задержаться в раздевалке Барселоны. И Лео, учитывая его любопытство, был просто обязан остаться.  
  
Он начинал жалеть о своем решении. Следование планам, придуманным Криштиану, редко приводило к чему-то хорошему, — подумал Лео, когда Криштиану расстегнул его джинсы.  
  
— Боже, Криш, кто-то может войти, — сказал Лео, переводя взгляд с двери на Криштиану, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Тот поглаживал его член через плотную ткань нижнего белья, и несмотря на все опасения, Лео чувствовал, как потяжелело в паху. Страх заставлял слышать биение сердца в ушах — еще никогда в своей жизни Лео не делал ничего подобного. Это было опасно, особенно для кого-то столь известного, как он — слишком велик был шанс, что его голая задница попадет на главную страницу каждого спортивного журнала в мире, и ее увидят все его поклонники, друзья и, что самое ужасное, его мать.  
  
Но горячий рот Криштиану был слишком хорош, и он потрясающе выглядел, стоя перед Лео на коленях. Он поднял взгляд, и его темные глаза встретились с глазами Лео. Он выглядел таким коварным, как олицетворение греха.  
  
— Знаю, и именно поэтому это так захватывающе. Кроме того, мой чемпион заслужил награду, — с самодовольной улыбкой проговорил Криш, стягивая с Лео нижнее белье, чтобы освободить член. Лео не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения, и его пальцы запутались в волосах Криштиану. Сегодня в них не было геля, поэтому он мог чувствовать мягкость темных кудрей, путаясь в них, не удержался и слабо потянул за пряди.  
  
— Ты дьявол на моем плече, — пожаловался Лео, откидываясь на стенку душевой, когда Криштиану провел языком по всей длине его члена.  
  
— Я ангел, и ты любишь меня, — сказал Криштиану, облизывая член и жарко глядя на Лео из-под ресниц. — В любом случае это твоя вина. Выиграть требл. Каким бы я был парнем, если бы не поздравил тебя? — спросил Криштиану с дразнящей улыбкой, скользя языком по твердому члену Лео.  
  
Лео застонал.  
  
— Так ты меня поздравишь, или продолжишь пытать? — спросил он, сжимая в пальцах волосы Криштиану, когда тот обернул язык вокруг крупной головки.  
  
— Хорошо, чемпион, — Криштиану смотрел на него своим дразнящим взглядом, немного посасывая член прежде, чем выпустить его изо рта, вырывая у Лео тяжелый вздох разочарования. — Знаешь, иногда ты не можешь сразу получить все, что хочешь, так что постарайся быть тихим, или я прекращу, — предупредил он, придерживая руками бедра Лео. Если бы кто-то вошел, Лео бы потребовалось не больше секунды, чтобы привести свою одежду в порядок, но он все равно не мог бы найти никакого правдоподобного объяснения тому, что Криштиану делает в раздевалке Барсы на Олимпиаштадионе один на один с Лионелем Месси. А Криша был отвратительным лжецом. Тем не менее мысль о том, чтобы сделать это здесь, где была очень большая вероятность того, что их могу поймать — даже если Криштиану и знал, что он могут просто заплатить за молчание, — была одной из самых будоражащих кровь вещей, что он когда-либо делал.  
  
Лео прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда его член оказался в плену горячего рта Криштиану, и тот принялся медленно сосать, оглаживая языком его плоть. Он все еще был полон радости победы и адреналина оттого, что их могли поймать, и все это заставляло член твердеть, а Лео — хотеть сжать голову Роналду и удерживать ее на месте, пока он сам будет трахать его рот. Но Криштиану крепко стиснул его бедра, мешая двигаться, и он был полон решимости продолжать мучить Лео медленным ленивым минетом. Лео просто откинул голову на холодную плитку, стараясь успокоиться, а Криштиану продолжал сосать. Ему было жарко и от волнения, и от возбуждения. Бледная кожа поблескивала от пота. Сдерживать стоны, рвущиеся из горла, становилось все труднее. Он мог только сжимать волосы Криштиану, пока тот активно работал ртом.  
  
— Детка, — вздохнул Лео, и Криштиану остановился, чтобы предупредить его.  
  
— Ты ужасен в выполнении приказов, — критически произнес Криштиану, сжимая член Лео в руке и медленно скользя по нему ладонью. Лео снова потянул его за волосы, пытаясь вернуть этот теплый рот на жаждущую внимания плоть, но Криштиану уперся, улыбаясь. — Ты слишком диктатор, чтобы выполнять приказы, верно? — поддразнил Криш, легко щелкая языком по головке члена.  
  
— Черт возьми, детка, ты сводишь меня с ума. Просто отсоси мне, — простонал он, откидываясь назад на плитку. Криштиану пытается убить его, Лео был уверен в этом. Он чувствовал клубы теплого воздуха от дыхания Криша, чувствовал влажный язык, снова и снова вылизывающий его от основания до головки. Ему хотелось схватить голову Криштиану и заставить его полностью принять член в этот дразнящий рот, и трахать его до тех пор, пока он не зальет его спермой. А затем нагнуть Криша над одной из скамеек и отшлепать, пока он не закричит. Но хватка Криштиану на его бедрах не ослабевала, и все, что он мог — прислониться к стене и наслаждаться, пока Криштиану издевался над ним.  
  
— Ты чертова королева драмы, — дразнился Криштиану. — Такой надменный эгоистичный монстр, требующий минета. Ты ждешь, что все встанут на колени и будут обслуживать тебя только потому, что ты чемпион, — Криштиану насмешливо улыбался, все еще оглаживая член Лео рукой, пока не принял его в рот настолько глубоко, насколько мог, чтобы не задохнуться. Лео запустил пальцы в волосы Криша, массируя затылок и пытаясь заставить взять еще глубже, но Криштиану крепко сжал основание члена, используя руку как преграду. Его глаза, поднятые на Лео, были полны самодовольства, и Лео знал, что он бы ухмылялся, не будь его рот занят — ему следует что-то сделать, чтобы немного осадить Криштиану, но исключительно тогда, когда не будет риска, что их застукают — и Лео приходилось кусать губы, чтобы сдержаться от остроумных комментариев. Он не хотел, чтобы Криштиану снова отстранился.  
  
Грудь Лео вздымалась, кожа порозовела, когда этот влажный рот полностью принял его член, и Лео приходилось то и дело напоминать себе, что следует постоянно поглядывать на дверь. Все, чего он хотел в этот момент — закрыть глаза и наслаждаться ощущением мягкого рта Криштиану, скользящего вверх-вниз по его члену, но ему нужно было оставаться настороже. Криштиану, похоже, не волновался ни о чем, кроме как о том, чтобы продолжать сводить Лео с ума — его глаза были закрыты, и о тихо стонал, все еще с членом Лео во рту. Сам Лео стремительно терял концентрацию — Криштиану выглядел так потрясающе, стоя перед ним на коленях, его полные розовые губы были растянуты вокруг толстого члена Лео, его темные ресницы были опущены на покрасневшие щеки. Не в силах остановиться, Лео кое-как достал из кармана телефон, а затем быстро сделал фото.  
  
Услышав звук сработавшего затвора, Криштиану поднял глаза, но в его взгляде не было неодобрения, как ожидал Лео, только блестели смешинки. Он снова опустился на член Лео, принял его слишком глубоко для его узкого горла, и Лео с трудом сделал второе фото дрожащими руками.  
  
Криштиану отстранился.  
  
— Сними видео, — выдохнул он, снова принимая член Лео в рот, но не отводя пристального взгляда от аргентинца. Лео повиновался, переключая режим на видео и нажимая на кнопку записи. Видео, в конечном итоге, будет ужасного качества, потому что руки у Лео дрожали, а в раздевалке было отвратительное освещение, но его по-прежнему невероятно возбуждала сама мысль о том, чтобы иметь в телефоне что-то вроде короткого домашнего порно, которое будет служить приятным бонусом, когда Криша не окажется рядом. Его взгляд метался от маленького экрана к Криштиану, и ему пришлось крепко сжать телефон, чтобы не уронить его, когда оргазм скрутил живот.  
  
— Позволь кончить тебе на лицо, — попросил Лео, стараясь звучать твердо, но все равно выдавая свое острое желание и жажду. К счастью, Криштиану уступил, выпуская член Лео изо рта и подставляя лицо. Он откинул голову назад, раскрыл губы и закрыл глаза, и Лео не смог сдержать громкий стон, который вырвался, когда он кончил на подставленное лицо Криша, и камера запечатлела каждую белесую каплю, стекающую по загорелой коже. Сперма стекала по щекам, подбородку, даже переносице, и Лео крепче прижался к стене, потому что ноги становились как желе, стоило только посмотреть на экран, где отражалось то, как Криш, собрав сперму пальца, бесстыдно погрузил их в рот, жарко облизывая.  
  
Лео громко ругнулся, свободной рукой раскрывая рот Криштиану, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли он все проглотил, и тот покорно позволил это. Затем он легко лизнул палец Лео, удовлетворенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Тебе понравилась твоя награда? — спросил он, демонстрируя на камеру свою яркую белоснежную улыбку.  
  
— Черт, ты еще спрашиваешь? — выдохнул Лео. Его ноги были настолько слабыми, что ему приходилось хвататься за стену, чтобы не упасть, он был весь раскрасневшийся и покрытый потом, как будто снова отбегал все девяносто минут. Криштиану гордо усмехнулся, прежде чем подняться.  
  
— Пойдем, я умоюсь, а потом нам действительно стоит убраться отсюда, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы быстро поцеловать Лео.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я заставлю тебя так же мучиться, как ты мучил меня, — рыкнул Лео, отвешивая Криштиану шлепок по заднице и записывая все это на камеру телефона.  
  
Криштиану только довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Не могу дождаться.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лионель — человек слова.  
> ...но не всегда.

— Криш! — крикнул Лео, проходя по дому. Обычно португалец всегда торчал у двери, встречая Месси, но сегодня его нигде не было видно. Лео переходил из комнаты в комнату, заглянул в кухню, зашел даже в тренажерный зал — но везде было пусто. Никакого шума, который мог быть дать Месси хотя бы намек на то, куда девался Роналду. Лео поднялся по лестнице в спальню Криша — если в привычных местах его нет, то он сто процентов в спальне. Конечно, как только он распахнул дверь, португальское отродье обнаружилось на кровати. Криш не обращал внимание ни на что, нацепил наушники, листал книгу, оперевшись на подушки, и даже ухом не повел, когда открылась дверь. Лео улыбнулся.  
  
Отродье надело бело-голубые гетры Лео, натянутые до колен, футболку с номером десять и… больше ничего.  
  
У Лео пересохло в горле.  
  
Криш был в коротком отпуске, так что его кожа была золотисто-коричневой везде, кроме задницы, нахально торчащей из-под футболки, отчего она казалась еще светлее, чем всегда. У Лео от желания увидеть, как бледная кожа розовеет от хорошей порки, зачесались ладони. Аккуратно забравшись на кровать, он подполз к Криштиану, который либо на самом деле не обращал внимание, либо же просто притворялся, — и прижал его к себе, целуя и прикусывая затылок. Криш ахнул от удивления и слабо застонал.  
  
— Ммм, не стоит этого делать, мой парень вернется с минуты на минуту, — сказал Криштиану с дразнящей улыбкой, на что Лео возмущенно фыркнул.  
  
— О, ты просто напрашиваешься на порку, — сказал он, щекоча выступающие ребра Криша. Тот закричал, извиваясь под Лео и заливаясь смехом.  
  
— Эй, нет, хватит! — умолял он, но Лео был беспощаден. — Лео, перестань, стой, стой, сто-о-о-й!  
  
Лео наконец утихомирился и всем весом улегся на спину Кришу.  
  
— Ты такая зараза, — сказал он, игриво кусая Роналду за бронзовую кожу плеча. — Зараза, которая так потрясающе выглядит в моих шмотках. Мне интересно, где ты взял гетры.  
  
Криш ухмыльнулся и поерзал на месте.  
  
— Не мог перестать о них думать.  
  
— Ты специально это сделал. Ты знал, что я приду, — мягко сказал Лео, задевая губами затылок Криша, и в противовес ласке грубыми движениями потираясь пахом, затянутым в грубую джинсу, о его задницу. Криш усмехнулся и закусил губу, сдерживая стон.  
  
— Нет, я же говорил, скоро придет мой парень. Ты не слушаешь, — сказал он с игривой улыбкой. Лео тихо рассмеялся и потянул футболку вверх, обнажая незагорелую задницу Криша.  
  
— Значит, футболка принадлежит этому чуваку, Месси, да? — нагло спросил он, оглаживая литые мышцы спины. Криштиану кивнул. — Он знает, какая ты шлюха?  
  
— Эй! — вскрикнул Криш, когда Лео примерился и шлепнул его по заднице — Криш выгнулся, улыбаясь во весь рот от восторга и явно прося больше. Лен не стал ломаться и ударил его еще раз. — Я не шлюха! У нас еще не было секса, он хочет подождать, пока мы поженимся.  
  
— Какая тоска. Почему ты это терпишь? — с ухмылкой спросил Лео, наклоняясь и оставляя влажные поцелуи на бронзовой коже спины Криштиану.  
  
— Потому что я люблю его. К тому же, у него есть деньги, — усмехнулся Криш, проезжаясь членом по хлопковым простыням под собой. — И он дает мне столько, сколько я захочу. Я использую его, чтобы покупать… всевозможные игрушки.  
  
Брови Лен поползли на лоб.  
  
— Игрушки? Какие игрушки? — нетерпеливо спросил он. Криш потянулся к тумбочке и вынул тонкий синий фаллоимитатор, вручил его Лео, который улыбнулся себе под нос, когда понял, что игрушка блестит от смазки.  
  
— Похоже, он принес пользу, — заметил он, сдвигая тумблер — игрушка ожила в его руке, мерно вибрируя.  
  
— Говорю же, он меня не трахает, что мне еще делать? — риторически вопросил Криштиану, надувая губы.  
  
— Иди ко мне. Я о тебе позабочусь, — сказал Лео, выключая вибратор и откидывая его куда-то в сторону. — Я лучше этой тощей штучки, поверь.  
  
— Она не тощая! — запротестовал Криштиану. — Больше, чем у большинства мужчин.  
  
Лео снова улыбнулся. Криштиану наслаждался этой маленькой и почти спонтанной ролевой игрой, потому что имел возможность побыть уверенным, высокомерным плохим парнем. Это так отличалось от его реальной личности, с которой Лео приходилось иметь дело в постели, что становилось довольно захватывающим.  
  
— Да, но у большинства. Не у меня.  
  
— Мне трудно в это поверить, — продолжал острить Криш, и в ответ Лео схватил его за руку и устроил его ладонь прямо на выпуклости в своих джинсах. Криштиану снова вздохнул.  
  
— Ай! Что ты делаешь? — возмутился он, когда Лео крепко стиснул его запястье — не то чтобы Криш пытался высвободиться, но все же, — и прижал другую руку к его промежности.  
  
— Доказываю, — сказал он. Его член заинтересованно дернулся, как только Месси вошел в спальню и увидел Криштиану в своих шмотках, а теперь полностью встал и уперся в ширинку. Рука Криша провела по выпуклости на джинсах, и Лео просто не мог не застонать.  
  
— Он не кажется большим, — нагло соврал Криш, и Лео снова засмеялся, слезая с него и наконец расстегивая джинсы — член больше не сдавливала неудобная молния, сразу стало легче.  
  
Он подтолкнул Криша ногой.  
  
— Смотри внимательнее, — сказал он, сжимая себя сквозь нижнее белье и медленно поглаживая твердый ствол. Криштиану встал на колени и пополз вперед, пока не оказался между ног Лео. Лионель поманил его пальцем, побуждая придвинуться ближе — Криш повиновался, приближаясь так, чтобы Месси мог запустить пальцы в его волосы.  
  
— Достань его. Не стесняйся, — прошептал он, ободряюще поглаживая затылок Криша. Тот с готовностью потянул вниз его белье и освободил член, комично тараща глаза. Это было явным преувеличением, но для их маленькой игры подходило просто отлично, и заставило Лео усмехнуться. — Все еще думаешь, что он не такой уж большой?  
  
— Он толстый, — задумчиво пробормотал Криштиану, скользя пальцами по стволу и невинно глядя на аргентинца. — И люди позволяют трахать себя этим? — спросил он, с любопытством сжимая пальцы.  
  
— Они не просто позволяют, а умоляют, — уверенно сказал Лео, опираясь на одну руку, а другой хватая Криша за волосы и подтаскивая ближе к своему члену. — Возьми его в рот.  
  
Криш снова заупрямился.  
  
— Не думаю, что у меня получится, — возразил он. — У меня челюсть заболит.  
  
Лео снова улыбнулся. Его руки немного дрожали от волнения.  
  
— Да, заболит. Но тебе понравится, обещаю. Сначала пососи головку, а потом поработаем над тем, чтобы ты смог взять весь.  
  
— Я не смогу взять ве-пф-ф-ф-ф! — Лео схватил Криша за волосы и одним движением насадил на член его жаждущий рот, оборвав остальные возмущения. Криш возмущенно загудел, но отстраниться не попытался, просто аккуратно обвил языком головку, как ему и было сказано. Лео ласково потрепал его волосы и задышал тяжелее.  
  
— Вот так, возьми глубже, — попросил Лео, положив руку на затылок Криштиану. Тот с еще одним слабым стоном, больше похожем на писк, распахнул рот шире, и Лео въехал членом в теплый мокрый рот. Он не переставал давить за голову Криша, даже когда тот трепыхнулся — просто стонал от сжимающейся вокруг члена тесной глотки, гладил влажные от пота волосы Роналду. Когда нос Роналду наконец крепко вжался в живот Лео, он задержал на мгновение его голову в таком положении и застонал, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Потрясающе. Просто дай мне трахнуть тебя в рот, — сказал Лео, наконец позволив Криштиану вздохнуть. Его лицо покраснело, а глаза слезились, но для Лионеля он выглядел таким красивым, что тот не удержался, схватил Криша за затылок и вставил член обратно ему в рот. Погрузившись во влажную глубину, он застонал, когда Криш начал давиться, а потом начал двигать бедрами вперед, жадно вколачиваясь в горячую глотку. Криштиану все еще издавал возмущенные звуки из-за того, что с ним так грубо обращались, но не пытался высвободиться, и Лео мог видеть, как член Роналду покачивается между его бедер. Он крепко ухватился за темные волосы, неподвижно удерживая голову Криштиану, снова погружаясь в его горло, тяжело дыша от конвульсивно сжимающейся глотки.  
  
— Блядь. Тебе нравится мой член в твоем горле, да? — спросил Лео, оттаскивая Криштиану от члена. Роналду закашлялся и тыльной стороной ладони вытер с лица слезы и слюну.  
  
— Твой рот чудесен, детка, — пробормотал Лионель, размашисто целуя Криша в лоб. — Но я уверен, что твоя маленькая тугая задница еще лучше. — Он грубо развернул Криштиану на живот. Тот безвольно перевернулся, и Лео почувствовал, как от такой молчаливой покорности у него закоротило мозги.  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Криш, когда Лионель заставил его встать на колени и раздвинуть ноги. Его голова была вдавлена в подушки, спина красиво выгнулась, а задница была бесстыдно выставлена напоказ. Лео не смог удержаться и шлепнул его несколько раз.  
  
— Ты такой грубый! Мой парень со мной так никогда не обращался, — пожаловался Криштиану, и Лео, ухмыльнувшись, схватил его за член.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, твой член никогда еще не был таким твердым. — Лео несколько раз провел по стволу, грубо сжал основание, а потом обхватил задницу Криштиану и раздвинул ягодицы, обнажая розовую маленькую дырочку. Она блестела от смазки. — Тебе это нравится. Тебе нравится, когда с тобой обращаются, как со шлюхой. И тебе понравится, когда тебя наконец трахнут.  
  
—  _Não_ , — возразил Криштиану, а Лео вставил в него один палец. Тот вошел легко — Криштиану уже был растянут и смазан после использования фаллоимитатора, Лео мысленно стукнул себя за то, что пропустил это прекрасное шоу, делая заметку в голове, что Кришу стоит обязательно повторить свое представление. Поэтому он сразу же добавил второй палец и переплел их, прижимая подушечки к простате Криша. Тот буквально взвился над простынями.  
  
— Стоп… — застонал он, но по его голосу было понятно, что он совсем не хотел, чтобы Лео останавливался. — Я берегу себя для своего парня. Мы скоро поженимся. Я хочу, чтобы наша брачная ночь была особенной...  
  
— Она будет особенной, обещаю, — со смешком сказал Лео, проталкивая третий палец, чтобы шире растянуть узкое отверстие, наслаждаясь громким криком Криштиану. — Скажи ему, чтобы он послал мне открытку за то, что я научил тебя принимать член, как настоящую шлюху, — слишком самодовольно сказал Месси. Он вспоминал, как только что выиграл требл, это помогало ему держаться в роли уверенней. Устроившись на коленях, он наклонился и провел языком по краю отверстия, вытаскивая пальцы, чтобы дать себе лучший доступ.  
  
— О Боже! — воскликнул Криштиану, хватаясь за простыни, когда Лео размашисто лизнул его. Он ругался по-португальски, пытался отползти назад, и Лионель изо всех сил ударил его по заднице, продолжая языком влажно вылизывать его отверстие. Криштиану дергался, крутился, но прекращать безумие не хотел.  
  
— Только посмотри на эту голодную маленькую дырку, она так и умоляет, чтобы ее заполнили. Тебе нужно что-то внутри, детка? — спросил Лео, прикусывая круглую ягодицу. Криш закричал, качая головой. Лео избавился от одежды в рекордный срок, потом снова встал позади него, коленом заставляя Криша больше раздвинуть ноги. Он знал, что это неудобно. Бедра Криштиану были расставлены так широко, что его мышцы должны были стонать от боли. Но Роналду не жаловался, только бесстыдно отставлял задницу.  
  
— Нет, мой парень… — начал Криштиану, но Лионель прервал его возмущения очередным жестким шлепком, свободной рукой сжимая свой член и потираясь о скользкое отверстие.  
  
— Забудь про своего парня. Если он слишком туп, чтобы воспользоваться тем, что ты жадная шлюха, это его проблемы. Единственное, что сейчас меня волнует, это мое желание выебать эту горячую маленькую задницу, — прорычал Лео, хватая Криштиану за бедра и притягивая его к себе, позволяя члену скользнуть между его загорелых ягодиц. У Лионеля стояло так, что было почти больно, руки дрожали от возбуждения. Криштиану тоже сходил с ума, естественная смазка с его члена капала на простынь. Он был растянут и весь мокрый от фаллоимитатора, поэтому Лео не стал добавлять больше смазки, просто взялся за член и прижал его к жаждущей дырке. Криштиану задергался в ожидании, а Лео был слишком возбужден, чтобы дразнить Роналду еще дольше. Он ввел головку члена в плотный тесный жар, широко растягивая дырку. Криш закричал, ткнулся носом в подушку, чтобы приглушить вопли, но Лео грубо схватил его за волосы.  
  
— Нет, не прячься. Дай мне услышать, как тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают в задницу, — прошептал Лионель, оттягивая назад голову Криша. Тот громко застонал и захрипел, когда Лео погрузился в него, было намного теснее обычного, потому что смазки было не так уж и много. Внутри Криша все горело, и теснота было потрясающе приятной.  
  
— Вот и все, детка, вот так. Скажи папочке, как тебе хорошо, —простонал Лео. Ему было все равно, насколько банально это звучит, такие пошлые разговоры заставляли его член пульсировать. Он снова схватил Криштиану за бедра и начал коротко толкаться внутрь, поддразнивая Роналду, который извивался и обиженно стонал в подушку. Он пытался насадиться, но Лео каждый раз с ухмылкой отстранялся.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь, детка? — спросил он, снова шлепая Криша с такой силой, что его покрасневшие ягодицы задрожали, а сам Роналду заорал прямо в подушку. Трудно было удержаться от желания изо всех сил вонзится в шелковистую тесноту его ануса, но Лео сначала хотел услышать голос Криштиану.  
  
— Скажи папочке, чего ты хочешь, — поддразнил Лионель позволяет своему члену войти немного дальше в задницу Криштиану. — Хочешь поглубже в свою жадную маленькую задницу? — он чувствовал, как Криштиану дрожит от его слов, и ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что эта пошлятина оказывает на него такое же влияние, как на самого Лео. Он не так часто говорил пошлости, не до такой степени, но он все еще наслаждался недавней головокружительной победой, и небольшая ролевая игра в исполнении Криштиану пробудила в нем какую-то глубоко спрятанную темную сторону. Было здорово не следить за своей речью, не обдумывать каждое слово, которое изуродуют СМИ. Здесь были только он и Криштиану, и теперь Лео мог быть вульгарным, уверенным в себе и болтливым.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — заахал Криштиану, снова дергаясь, но Лео крепко держал его за ноги.  
  
— Пожалуйста что? — спросил он, входя немного глубже и членом касаясь простаты Криштиану, который тут же шумно взвился над кроватью.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать. Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, то скажи то, что я хочу. Я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь быть выебанным, детка. Так что просто скажи волшебное слово и получишь все.  
  
Криштиану застонал, сгребая простыни, и забормотал на португальском. Потом он оглянулся через плечо на Лео.  
  
—  _Пожалуйста, трахни меня, папочка!_  
  
Лео застонал, наконец толкаясь вперед в задницу Криштиану.  
  
— Нетерпеливая маленькая шлюха, — горячечно простонал Лео, опираясь на постель и отпуская себя. Криштиану стонал практически беспрерывно, его твердый член пульсировал между бедер, четко очерченные мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, когда он двигался, встречая каждый глубокий толчок.  
  
— Прогни спину для меня, — потребовал Лео. Криштиану повиновался, и тогда Месси задрал его футболку до плеч, чтобы видеть, как это загорелое тело изгибается по его прихоти. Он не мог не шлепнуть по заднице Криштиану, отвешивая жгучие удары по дерзким округлым ягодицам один за одним. Затем он нагнулся и сунул палец в рот Роналду. Криштиану послушно начал сосать, облизывая фаланги, пока Лионель входил в него, слабо постанывая. Как только палец стал достаточно влажным, Лео потянулся назад, аккуратно провел по краю отверстия Криштиану, прямо там, где они были соединены, а затем прижал его к члену. Криштиану застонал так сильно, что выдернул простыни из-под матраса, как только палец вошел глубже, вплотную притираясь к члену.  
  
— Интересно, ты бы ты смог принять два члена? — поинтересовался Лео, тяжело дыша, возбуждение росло со страшной силой. — Ты же шлюха, тебе бы понравилось, как мой член и еще чей-то растягивают тебя, ты был бы прекрасно растянут, до слез. Знаешь, я мог бы пустить тебя по кругу. Чтобы все мои друзья выебли тебя, а ты бы принял их члены, как хорошая шлюха.  
  
Лен не сдержался и протолкнул второй палец. Криштиану почти закричал.  
  
— Тебе больно? — издевательски спросил Лео, скользя пальцами глубже. Это были совершенно новые ощущения — пальцы внутри Криша, прижатые к члену, создавали дополнительное давление. Это было почти невыносимо.  
  
Слушая прерывистое дыхание Криштиану, Лео чуть было не дрогнул.  
  
— Добавь  _еще один_ , пожалуйста, папочка, — простонал Криш, и Лео почти кончил, слушая, как Криштиану умоляет причинить ему еще больше боли. Лионель знал, что когда Криштиану был в правильном настроении, он мог вести себя как настоящая шлюха, жаждущая боли, несомненно, сейчас он был в глубоком сабспейсе. Но у Месси были другие планы, он хотел видеть Роналду на коленях.  
  
— Какая же ты шлюха, тебе мало моего члена, тебе нужны пальцы. Надо засунуть тебе в задницу еще и игрушку, ты бы все равно стал просить больше! — зарычал Лео, с бешеной скоростью двигая бедрами. Пот заливал ему глаза.  
  
Кристиану не ответил, просто беспомощно корчился на кровати и нетерпеливо постанывал. Последний раз толкнувшись внутрь, Лео вышел из тесной задницы и перевернулся на спину.  
  
— Верни эту задницу на мой член, прокатись на мне, — сказал он, дергая край футболки, которую Криштиану так и не снял. — Сними. Я хочу увидеть идеальное тело, от которого все сходят с ума. Интересно, что бы они сказали, если бы увидели тебя таким? Что бы сказал твой парень, если бы увидел, как с тобой обращаются?  
  
Криштиану захныкал и медленно начал двигаться. Все его мышцы болели, тело ныло, но он смог содрать майку и отбросил ее в сторону.  
  
— Не надо, мой парень… — Лео прервал его, грубо хватая за челюсть.  
  
— Заткнись шлюха, — прошипел он, заставляя Криша снова насадиться на член. Роналду дрожал, его остекленевший взгляд был прикован к Лионелю. Ему было трудно не испортить игру и не попытаться его утешить, но твердый пульсирующий член Криша, который Лео сжал пальцами, намекал, что тот совсем не против еще одной порции грубостей.  
  
— Единственное, что я хочу сейчас слышать, это  _«твой член такой большой, папочка»_  или _«трахни меня в задницу»_ , или _«сильнее, папочка»_ , или просто твои стоны, пока ты объезжаешь меня! — хмуро приказал Лионель. Криш судорожно кивнул. — Хорошо, давай.  
  
Нахмурившись, Криш повиновался, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы подобрать подходящий ритм, так как он не привык к этой позе, но достаточно быстро Лео положил ладони на его талию, все дальше насаживая Криша на себя.  
  
— Он такой большой, папочка, мне больно, папочка. — Криш давился воздухом, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда член Лео упирался в его простату. От этих жалобных стонов Лионель не мог не рассмеяться.  
  
— Какая же ты шлюха, тебе чертовски нравится боль, да? Тебе нравится быть натянутым на большой толстый член. Только посмотри на себя! — сказал Лео, грубо дергая Криштиану за член. Роналду вспотел, его мышцы напрягались так сильно… Лионель почувствовал сладкий трепет где-то внутри — это знаменитое тело сверху, подчиняющееся его приказам, насаживается на его член так, будто Криш был рожден для того, чтобы этим заниматься.  
  
— Откинься назад, подними колени. Хочу видеть, как твоя дырка принимает мой член, — небрежно приказал Лионель. Криш подвинулся, отклонился назад, упираясь в колени Месси. Теперь у него было больше возможностей для движения. Лео все еще держал его за бедра, контролируя ритм и глубину проникновени, он слегка приподнялся, чтобы смотреть, как Криш работает своим атлетичным телом, и как толстый член растягивает его задницу.  
  
— Твой парень знает, что тебе нравится такое обращение? — спросил Лионель, ухмыляясь и глядя на член Криша, касающийся его живота. — Или он тебя балует, хвалит? Вот почему ты такой ребенок! — Лео снова приложил задницу Криша, подзуживая его двигаться быстрее. — Может, если бы он поставил тебя на колени и отшлепал как следует, ты бы не был таким плаксой. Может, стоит сказать ему об этом? Рассказать, что ты шлюха и хочешь член в каждую дырку?..  
  
Лео больше не мог говорить, его голос сорвался. Он задвигался сильнее, встречая каждое движение Криша, пальцами сдавливая его бедра. Мысль о том, что завтра на коже Роналду останутся синяки, заставила его довольно застонать.  
  
— Я скажу ему, что ты давился моим членом и вылизал его весь. — Лео схватил Криша за горло. — Ты кончишь, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Только лишь от моего члена. — Сердце Месси бешено колотилось, пока он продолжал говорить. — Ты кончишь только от того, что я трахаю тебя, а потом ты слижешь всю свою сперму. А я буду дальше трахать твою горячую задницу и кончу прямо внутрь так глубоко, что ты почувствуешь вкус моей спермы на языке. Твоя дырка так растянута от моего члена, что все вытечет наружу. Я знаю, что тебе понравится быть таким грязным. Потому что ты шлюха, Криштиану.  
  
Криштиану мог только покорно кивнуть, от недостатка кислорода у него поплыло зрение.  
  
— Кончи для меня, — скомандовал Лионель. И Криш кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, все его тело натянулось как струна, а белесая сперма брызнула на живот Лео. Роналду не издал ни единого звука, потому что Лионель все еще держал его за шею. Свалив Криша на постель, он снова раздвинул его ноги и втиснулся в распухшее отверстие, сразу беря грубый рваный темп. Криш вздрагивал от каждого толчка, и в его карих глазах вдруг появился безотчетный  _страх._  Настоящий страх. Но Лео только сильнее вбивался в расслабленное тело, прежде чем оргазм наконец настиг его. Лионель рухнул на Криша, изливаясь глубоко внутрь него, как и обещал. Он наконец разжал пальцы, и Криш беспомощно закашлялся, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Криш, господи, с тобой все хорошо? — испуг тут же развеял у Лионеля марево оргазма. — Криш!  
  
Роналду кашлянул еще несколько раз и зашипел, когда Лео вытащил член из его саднящей задницы и осторожно лег рядом с ним.  
  
— Гребаный ад, — застонал Криштиану.  
  
— Мне так жаль, mi vida, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — пробормотал Лионель, уткнувшись носом в грудь Криша. Его щеки горели от смущения.  
  
— Нет, не извиняйся, это было невероятно, — прошептал Криш. Но Лео покачал головой.  
  
— Я мог причинить тебе боль, — сказал он. — И все эти грубости… — Криш приподнялся и заставил Лионеля посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Перестань. Это была просто ролевая. Если бы мы зашли далеко, я бы использовал стоп-слово. Все в порядке, cariño, — мягко сказал Криш. От пальцев Лионеля на его горле остались красные следы. Месси не мог не вздрогнуть, завидев эти отметины, поэтому наклонился и поцеловал красные полосы.  
  
— Я напугал тебя. Я видел это в твоих глазах, — пробормотал Лео, виновато глядя на Криша. Тот ухмыльнулся и прикусил ухо Лионеля.  
  
— Я вот что скажу, — сказал он, вылизывая мочку. — Мне понравилось. Теперь перестань беспокоиться, — сказал Криштиану, поглаживая Лео по спине и улыбаясь. — О, ты же приказал мне кое-что...  
  
Криш сполз ниже и вылизал сперму с живота Лионеля, собирая каждую каплю. Как только он закончил, то открыл рот, чтобы показать язык с белыми разводами, а затем резко проглотил, улыбаясь. Щеки Лео запылали еще сильнее.  
  
— Я все еще переживаю. Завтра приготовлю тебе завтрак и потру спину, — предложил Лео. Криш снова улыбнулся и прижался к Месси, обнимая его всеми конечностями.  
  
— Только не заставляй меня пить все эти гадкие полезные коктейли. Ты знаешь, что я их ненавижу, — попросил Криш, с отвращением кривясь. Его тело ныло, а в глаза будто насыпали песок. Лионель нежно погладил его по волосам.  
  
— Так как я сегодня перегнул палку, так что закрою на это глаза, — сказал Лионель, ласково улыбнувшись. — Отдохни, потом я приведу тебя в порядок.  
  
— Да, папочка, — поддразнил Криштиану.  
  
Лионель покраснел до корней волос.


	16. Chapter 16

На этот раз Лео проснулся раньше Криштиану. Тот еще крепко спал, распластавшись на животе, согнув одну ногу и просунув руку под подушку. Комок из простыней вокруг него не скрывал ничего, позволяя Лионелю разглядывать обнаженную золотистую кожу. Было раннее утро, единственным светом в комнате были только проглядывающие сквозь шторы солнечные лучи, которые мягко освещали это потрясающее тело. Одна полоска яркого света падала на лицо португальца, из-за чего он казался обманчиво невинным, и Месси улыбнулся. Он лучше других знал, насколько развратен Криш на самом деле.  
  
В такое время они редко оказывались в одной постели вместе — кому-то из них всегда нужно было спешить, чтобы успеть на очередной рейс, или же Криштиану бодрствовал, занимаясь в тренажерном зале, пока Лео отсыпался, после прошлой ночи Кришу понадобится дополнительный отдых. А пока он мог воспользоваться возможностью как следует рассмотреть лицо португальца, невесомо скользя подушечками пальцев по линиям его скул, подбородка, пухлых, словно надутых губ. Лео хотел поцеловать эти красивые губы, но португалец выглядел так мирно, что ненароком разбудить его Лионелю совсем не хотелось. Он очертил изгиб тщательно ухоженных бровей — аргентинец не мог точно сказать, было ли это побочным эффектом прошлой ночи, или всего лишь вид мирно спящего в лучах солнечного света Криша, но он чувствовал себя непривычно сентиментальным. Крамольная мысль о том, что вскоре ему уезжать в Чили, а португальцу — в Грузию, и они не увидятся как минимум несколько недель, пробудила у Лео желание забаррикадировать дверь, запереть их в спальне, пока внешний мир попросту не растворится к чертовой матери. Ему было необычно чувствовать себя таким добродушным и мягким, но руки так и тянулись обнять Криша и держать его так крепко, чтобы никто не посмел его отнять.  
  
— Прекрати смотреть как я сплю. Это жутко, — проворчал Криш, сонно щурясь. Лео пристыженно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил? Я не хотел, — повинился он, поглаживая запястье Криштиану и переходя на ладонь, осторожно сжав.  
  
— Все в порядке…  _папочка_ , — ответил тот с дразнящей улыбкой, и щеки аргентинца стыдливо обдало жаром.  
  
— Никогда мне этого не забудешь, да? — смущенно спросил он, чувствуя слабый всплеск возбуждения в животе.  
  
— Никогда, — шепотом повторил Криш, сильнее вжимаясь в подушку, пока Лео двумя пальцами обводил его губы. Криш игриво обхватил один из них, посасывая. На мгновение Лео опешил от такого поведения, практически неосознанно скользнул пальцем глубже во влажный рот, двигая им внутри, задевая небо, язык, кромку зубов… громко вскрикнувшая птица за окном вернула его в реальность.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, — забормотал Лионель, отдергивая руку. — Ничего не будет. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — он дотянулся до ночника, заполнившего комнату ярким светом.  
  
— Ах! — воскликнул Криштиану, перекатываясь на спину и прикрывая глаза рукой. — Лео-о-о! Ты что творишь?!  
  
— Торможу  _себя_ , — отрезал он, усаживаясь на кровати и осматривая Криша. Ночью тот стянул гетры, поэтому сейчас лежал абсолютно нагим, растянувшись на постели, и в более ярком свете Лео отчетливо увидел синяки. Следы от пальцев на бедрах были предсказуемыми, но его шокировали те, что проявились на шее Криштиану — кольцо красных и фиолетовых кровоподтеков. Лео ощутил приступ дурноты, завидев эти уродливые отметины, портящие длинную красивую шею. И всему виной — его несдержанность.  
  
— Боже, — невольно выдохнул Лионель, потирая лицо рукой. Криш в замешательстве нахмурился.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он.  
  
— Твоя…  _твоя шея_ , — негромко пояснил Лео, опуская взгляд куда-то на простынь.  
  
— А что с ней не так? — Криштиану растерянно потрогал горло и болезненно зашипел, слишком сильно прижав пальцы к кровоподтекам — Лео ощутил укол отвращения к самому себе. Он плюхнулся на развороченную постель, пряча лицо в одной из подушек.  
  
— Лео-Лео, — покачал головой Криш, склоняясь над ним и слабо встряхивая его за плечи. — Эй, ну чего ты? Я в порядке, всего лишь пара синяков. Буду прятать шею, пока они не заживут.  
  
Лео тяжело вздохнул, стыдливо исподлобья глядя на Криштиану.  
  
— Я потерял контроль. Я потерял контроль и навредил тебе, подвергнув неоправданному риску, — сказал он, уставившись на губы Роналду, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. — Я напугал тебя. И напугал себя самого.  
  
Криштиану протянул руку, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Лео.  
  
— Лионель, ты не сделал ничего, что мне не понравилось. Я использовал стоп-слово? Нет. Я пытался отстраниться? Нет. Ты сделал что-то непоправимое, нанес мне увечья? Нет. — Криш нежно прижался губами к его виску. — Все мы порой теряем контроль, Лео. Это не делает тебя плохим человеком и от этого я не стану любить тебя меньше. Ты же мой querido, и всегда им будешь.  
  
— Мне понравилось, — болезненно кривясь, признался Месси, настолько тихо, что Криштиану едва расслышал его слова. — Мне понравилось причинять тебе боль, пугать тебя. Слышать, как ты практически кричишь. Я хотел большего. Хотел… хотел услышать, как ты рыдаешь, умоляя, чтобы я остановился. Какой же я после этого…  
  
Криштиану оборвал его мягким поцелуем.  
  
— Значит, если бы я сказал «красный», ты бы продолжил, так?  
  
— Что? — возмутился Лионель. — Нет, Крис, боже, конечно, нет.  
  
— Вот именно, Лео. Это все — лишь игра. Ты бы никогда не сделал того, что действительно могло бы мне навредить, ты сам это знаешь. Так что успокойся, — твердо сказал португалец. — Кроме того, было неплохо. Хм, не помню, когда я в последний раз так охуительно кончал.  
  
— У тебя поплыла голова, — возразил Лео, качая головой. — А когда ты доходишь до такого состояния, я не должен терять голову. Я должен контролировать тебя, пока ты не в состоянии сделать это сам, но я не справился. Я думал только о себе и собственном удовольствии, использовал тебя как какую-то резиновую куклу.  
  
Криш со смешком закатил глаза.  
  
— Боже, ты побыл эгоистом целых десять минут за всю свою жизнь. Да ты просто монстр. Почему ты еще не в тюрьме? Как ты можешь жить с самим собой? — воскликнул он, драматично размахивая руками, прежде чем притянуть Месси к себе. Не сдержавшись, Лионель слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— Я вообще-то говорю серьезно, Криштиану, — сказал Лео, устраивая голову на литой груди. Было не очень удобно, но ощущения теплой кожи под щекой странно успокаивало.  
  
— Кошмар-то какой, — передразнил его Криш, перебирая пальцами мягкие волосы Лео. — Ты хороший человек, Лео. Скромный и добрый. У всех нас есть темные стороны, которые мы пытаемся игнорировать или скрывать. Ты можешь смело реализовывать свои тайные фантазии со мной, потому что мне это нравится. И если когда-нибудь все зайдет слишком далеко и я попрошу прекратить, я убежден, что ты прислушаешься, потому что так ты никогда меня не предашь. Я люблю тебя, Лионель, и всегда буду любить. А сейчас давай поспим, еще слишком рано.  
  
Аргентинец слабо улыбнулся, обняв Криштиану за талию.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, mi vida, — пробормотал он, вдыхая запах его кожи. Лежа головой на груди Криша, он слушал звук его сердцебиения — мерный стук расслаблял, и Лео задремал, окруженный теплом сильных рук.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану нервничает.
> 
> meu coracao (порт.) - мое сердце

— Querido, — ласково произнес Криш, перехватывая телефон поудобнее и тепло улыбаясь. — Я уже заждался.  
  
— Прости, mi vida, я был занят. Хотел уже перезвонить тебе, соскучился по твоему голосу. — Лео бросил взгляд на Куна, смотрящего телевизор на низкой громкости и старательно делающего вид, что не подслушивает. Он не мог не рассказать другу о своих отношениях с Криштиану, и тот принял это на удивление хорошо — да, поначалу он был в шоке, но понял и поддержал. У Лионеля словно гора с плеч упала — теперь у него появился хотя бы один близкий человек, от которого можно не скрываться.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — отозвался Роналду, устраиваясь на мягких подушках в своем гостиничном номере в Майами. — Видел матч против Колумбии, ты был бесподобен! Похоже, вы, ребята, наконец-то сыгрались и нашли общий язык.  
  
Лео слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, отличная игра. Но я хотел забить.  
  
— Я знаю, — хмыкнул Криштиану. — Но ты все равно был шикарен. Снова лучший игрок матча, да? — насмешливо спросил Роналду.  
  
Месси ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как невольно краснеют щеки.  
  
— Да, это честь для меня. Я очень признателен. Делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь команде.  
  
Криш выразительно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты словно даешь интервью. Сейчас тут только только ты и я, можешь немного покрасоваться.  
  
— Сам знаешь, это не в моем стиле. Ты меня с собой путаешь, потому что мы как бы довольно похожи, — сказал Леос негромким смешком. — И здесь не только ты и я, Кун тоже рядом. — Услышав свое имя, Серхио бросил на него короткий взгляд, а затем повернулся обратно к телевизору. Лео знал, что он прислушивается, но воспринял это спокойно. Его друг неприкрыто интересовался его отношениями с Криштиану.  
  
— Кун? А, точно, Агуэро. Вы с ним соседи по комнате?  
  
— Ага. Мы всегда селимся вместе, — подтвердил Лео, метнув в Куна свою подушку. — Он раздражает со своим телеком, но он неплохой сосед. — Тот в ответ швырнул подушку обратно, показывая неприличный жест, чем только рассмешил ехидно захихикавшего Месси.  
  
— Вы… вы довольно близки, да? — в голосе португальца сквозил тот странный тон, который Лео никогда прежде от него не слышал, но он не стал задавать неуместные вопросы.  
  
— Разумеется. Мы столько лет общаемся, — ответил он, подкладывая немного полетавшую подушку под голову. — Здесь он мой лучший друг.  
  
— Это заметно. То, что вы двое все время вместе, я имею ввиду. Как и после игры с Колумбией. Обычно ты не так сентиментален.  
  
— Ну, это была эмоциональная игра. Ты знаешь, как это бывает, — пожал плечами Лео, лениво проводя пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Конечно, — тихо ответил Криштиану. Месси ожидал, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, но слышал лишь тишину.  
  
— Криш? — недоуменно позвал он.  
  
— Я здесь, querido, — пробормотал португалец. Его голос звучал иначе, чем всегда, стал тише, словно стал бледнее.  
  
 — А ты молчаливый сегодня, — нахмурившись, заметил Лео. Обычно Криштиану был тем еще болтуном, и он предпочитал не лезть, только слушал его голос с заметным акцентом, увлеченно повествующий о всяких мелочах. Но сейчас, казалось, что Криш был откровенно не в духе — обычно это означало, что он обиделся. Когда они начали разговор, его голос звучал бодрее, и Лионель ломал голову над тем, что же могло вызвать такую разительную перемену.  
  
— Прости. Я просто задумался, — оправдался Криштиану, тихо вздыхая. Лионель непонимающе вскинул брови.  
  
— О чем? Все в порядке? — спросил он, не скрывая волнения в голосе.  
  
— Все хорошо, правда. Не беспокойся. Я должен идти, — поспешно проговорил Криш, и Лео лишь сильнее помрачнел. Он встал с постели и направился в ванную, закрывая дверь и надеясь хоть как-то уединиться.  
  
— Криштиану, не надо врать. Скажи мне, что не так? — настаивал Лео, усаживаясь на бортик ванной.  
  
Тот только тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Я имею ввиду… я не знаю, — признался он. — Не знаю, что не так. Я видел тебя и Агуэро после матча, и то, что вы соседи по комнате, и он твой старый друг, и я просто… не знаю.  
  
Аргентинец почувствовал, как что-то внутри него скручивается в тугой, жгучий узел.  
  
— Ты обвиняешь меня в измене? — опасно медленно спросил он.  
  
— Что? Нет! Нет, это не то, что я имею в виду! — возразил Криштиану, вновь вздыхая.  
  
— Тогда что ты имеешь в виду? — невольно повысил голос Лео, мгновенно вспыхнув. — Я проявил излишние эмоции со своим лучшим другом после тяжелой игры, и ты уже подозреваешь меня в измене? А как насчет всех тех, кого ты все время трогаешь? Полуголый обжимаешься с мужиками на яхте. Я никогда не обвинял тебя!  
  
— Лео, пожалуйста… я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю — я верю, ты не стал бы поступать так со мной, — встревожился Криштиану. — И я никогда бы не изменил тебе.  
  
Лионель устало вздохнул. Вспышка гнева пропала так же быстро, как появилась.  
  
— Знаю. Я знаю, детка. Просто странно слышать от тебя такое. И из-за Куна? Столько людей вокруг, а ты выбрал Куна?  
  
— Просто он такой милый. Хороший. Похоже, он всем нравится, — пробормотал Криш. — Наверняка многие считают, что он тебе подходит.  
  
Лео не сдержал смешка, услышав недовольство на том конце провода.  
  
— Криштиану, с каких-то пор тебе не наплевать, что говорят или считают другие?  
  
— Мне не всегда наплевать! — горячо возразил Роналду. — Просто вы с ним — более логичная пара, чем ты и я. Он души в тебе не чает, это видно по его лицу, когда он говорит о тебе в интервью. Он тоже аргентинец, славный, симпатичный. Мне кажется, что он в узел завязывается, чтобы понравиться тебе.  
  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы передо мной завязывались в узел. — Лионель покачал головой. — Ты меня поражаешь.  
  
Португалец выдавил слабый смешок.  
  
— Заткнись, Лео, я серьезно.  
  
— Я знаю, — фыркнул аргентинец. Непривычно было слышать, как Криш сомневается в себе. Раньше Лео не мог представить, чувствует ли Криш хоть какие-то сомнения в своих действиях — он всегда казался таким уверенным, скорее даже самонадеянным и самовлюбленным. Ему хотелось крепко обхватить руками этого большого ребенка, гладить по волосам и целовать его красивое лицо, пока тот наконец не поймет, как сильно Лео любит его. Такая долгая разлука с португальцем вызывала почти физическую боль в груди. — Тебе не нужно волноваться, Криш. Кун хороший друг, но не более. Я люблю тебя, mi vida.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, meu coracao*. Такая долгая разлука невыносима. Я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по всему, что связано с тобой.  
  
Лео интригующе улыбнулся.  
  
— Да? По всему?  
  
— По всему, — чуть хрипло повторил Криштиану.  
  
Лионель бросил расстроенный взгляд на дверь ванной.  
  
— Только не начинай. Я не могу ничего делать, Кун здесь.  
  
Португалец усмехнулся.  
  
— Не хочешь дрочить, пока друг лежит на соседней кровати? — насмешливо поинтересовался Криш. — Тогда сделай это, пока принимаешь душ. Только убедись, что думаешь обо мне.  
  
— Я и не думаю ни о ком другом, — со смешком ответил Лео. — Не дразни меня. — Он понизил голос, надеясь, что из ванной Кун не услышит его. — Или знаешь, что случится.  
  
— Ты меня отшлепаешь? — игриво пошутил португалец. — Ты же не считаешь, что это действительно меня остановит? От этого мне хочется дразнить тебя только сильнее, чтобы ты был пожестче. Ты отшлепаешь меня как следуешь, а затем трахнешь.  
  
— Криштиану, — предупреждающе прошипел Лионель, зажмурившись и утихомиривая так невовремя пробудившуюся фантазию. Возвращаться в комнату со стояком не хотелось от слова совсем.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, я прекращаю, — поспешил заверить его Криштиану. — Боже, мне так тебя не хватает, Лео.  
  
— Мне тоже тебя не хватает, mi vida. Но мы скоро увидимся.  
  
— Не так уж и скоро, — вздохнул португалец. — Ты должен отдохнуть. Тебе это необходимо, соперники жестко по тебе прошлись.  
  
— Ты давай без шуток, — ответил Лионель. — Я люблю тебя, Криштиану.  
  
— Взаимно, Лео. А теперь отдохни, — ласково сказал Криш.  
  
— Конечно. До скорого, mi vida.  
  
— До встречи, meu coracao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану приезжает к Лионелю после того, как тот в очередной раз упускает Копа Америка.

В свой дом в Аргентине Лионель вернулся в полночь.  
  
Он уехал из Чили сразу же, как появилась такая возможность, он не хотел задерживаться в этой стране, в толпе ликующих чилийцев, празднующих громкую победу. Родные пытались достучаться до него, но Лео их игнорировал — не со зла, конечно, но все, чего ему хотелось сейчас, остаться наедине с собой.  
  
Месси небрежно бросил вещи на пол в гостиной и поплелся в спальню, даже не потрудившись включить свет. Ему нужно было хотя бы написать Криштиану, Лео прекрасно это понимал, но надеялся, что португалец не станет ему названивать. Было не до разговоров. Несмотря на это, Лионель ждал привычного сочувствующего сообщения, но Криштиану не напоминал о себе до финального матча. Даже когда самолет Месси приземлился, не было никаких пропущенных звонков или сообщений — от Криша, если быть точным. У Лео возникло неприятное чувство, что им пренебрегли. Возможно, Роналду всего лишь старался дать ему то, в чем, как он считал, Лионель нуждался — это Криша нужно было утешать после поражений в важных играх, но уж никак не Лионеля. В таких случаях он всегда предпочитал уединение. Быть может, португалец просто хочет дать ему время.  
  
Хотя Лео действительно хотел услышать голос Криштиану. Хотел почувствовать его сильные руки, но Криштиану был в Японии, они еще не скоро смогут увидеться. От этой мысли он только больше раскис, лениво дотащился до темной спальни и свалился на кровать.  
  
Прямо на чье-то тело.  
  
Лионель испуганно слетел с постели и молнией метнулся к двери.  
  
— Лео, стой!  
  
Голос был знакомым. Лионель нащупал выключатель на стене и во все глаза уставился на неожиданного гостя.  
  
Это был Криштиану.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. Я уснул, не слышал, как ты зашел, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил Криш, поднимаясь с постели и приближаясь к Лео. — Кун помог мне с ключами, он договорился с твоими родителями, сказал, ты не приедешь до утра. Я собирался приготовить завтрак. Уверен, ты так и не поел.  
  
Криштиану был прав. Аппетита у Лео не было, вся еда казалась пресной, отдавала привкусом пепла. Он провел ладонью по щеке, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Его немного потряхивало, измученное сердце заполошно билось в груди. Криш провел руками по его плечам, расслабляюще поглаживая.  
  
— Как ты, querido? — тихо спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть аргентинцу в глаза. Криштиану стоял в одних трусах «CR7» — бело-голубых, аргентинских цветов — без каких-либо аксессуаров, с взъерошенными волосами и сонным взглядом. Он пах гелем для душа, которым обычно пользовался Лео. Видимо, Криш принял душ, прежде чем забраться в его постель. Аргентинец безмолвно таращился на него пару мгновений, словно не веря, что Криш действительно здесь и все это не сон.  
  
Криштиану взволнованно нахмурился, затем осторожно обнял Лео, притягивая его к себе. Тот немного расслабился, прижался щекой к плечу португальца, вдыхая знакомый запах, и неловко обхватил руками его шею. Это бы ничего не изменило, ничего бы не исправило, в самом деле, но это крепкое тело рядом с его собственным, мягкая теплая кожа под пальцами действовали на аргентинца умиротворяюще, и он тихо, как-то обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Давай, приляг, — мягко сказал Криштиану, направляя Лео к кровати. Он не отпускал вымотанного аргентинца из своих объятий, поглаживая его спину круговыми движениями, иногда поднимая руку выше и пропуская волосы аргентинца сквозь пальцы, нашептывая что-то успокаивающее на португальском. Лео обычно не позволял нянчиться с собой — в любом другом случае он предпочитал скрыться и провести несколько дней в полной изоляции, но на этот раз он не посмел указать Кришу на дверь. Откровенно говоря, Лео и не хотел, чтобы португалец уходил; его присутствие приносило облегчение, притупляло нездоровую боль в груди после очередного национального трофея, выскользнувшего из пальцев. Он ждал от Криштиану сочувствия, банальностей о том, что можно будет попытать счастья и в следующем году, но тот только стянул с Лионеля одежду и неощутимо подтолкнул к кровати, так и ни сказав ни слова.  
  
Лео уставился в ковер невидящим взглядом, отвлекшись только когда в его поле зрения появился стакан с водой.  
  
— Выпей это. У тебя наверняка обезвоженности после полета, а от этого станет только хуже… Пей, — настоял Криш, и Месси без возражений взял стакан, послушно осушая его за пару жадных глотков. Криштиану пересек комнату и выключил свет.  
  
— Утром я сделаю тебе завтрак. Похоже, твоя мама ходила за продуктами — холодильник и буфетная полны.  
  
Когда вода закончилась — опять же, португалец был прав, в пересохшем горле неприятно жгло, — Криш забрал стакан, затем сдернул тонкое одеяло с той стороны кровати, где обычно спал Лео.  
  
— Я пытался поспать посередине, — сказал он, потянув Лионеля на кровать. В комнате было прохладно, и тот уже начал мелко дрожать. — Но я не смог заснуть, Слишком привык к тому, что ты рядом.  
  
Криштиану приобнял Лионеля за плечи, аккуратно притягивая его ближе к себе.  
  
— Я думал… на постели останется твой запах, но нет. Кажется, здесь чистые простыни, — продолжал он, водя пальцами по волосам Лео. Тот тихо вздохнул, разомлев от знакомого ощущения гладкой загорелой кожи и прикосновений. До этого момента он и не понимал, как сильно ему это было необходимо.  
  
— Тебе скоро в Японию, — полушепотом напомнил он, обнимая талию Криша.  
  
 — Да, через пару дней. Останусь настолько, насколько смогу, — так же тихо ответил Роналду, скользя пальцами по шевелюре Лео, пока у аргентинца не начали от усталости закрываться глаза.  
  
— Это тяжело. Из США сюда, а затем в Японию. Слишком много переездов, — резонно отметил Лео, Криштиану вздохнул, целуя его в макушку.  
  
— Оно того стоит. Еще одна неделя без тебя была бы невыносимой, — пробормотал он, переплетая пальцы свободной руки с пальцами Лионеля.  
  
— Почему… почему ты ничего не сказал про матч? — Лео безрезультатно выискивал взглядом глаза Криса в кромешной темноте.  
  
— Нечего ведь говорить, нет? Никакие слова не исправят того, что случилось, — грустно сказал Криш, поднимая их соединенные руки и прижался губами к пальцам Лионеля. — Просто дай себе погрустить, Лео. Не пытайся сдерживать эмоции. Я буду здесь, буду заботиться о тебе, пока тебе не станет легче, сколько бы времени это ни заняло.  
  
Аргентинец оперся на локоть, слепо водя губами по лицу Криштиану, и, наконец, находя его мягкие губы.  
  
— Mi vida, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Meu coracao, — эхом отозвался Крис, поддаваясь Лео, взъерошивая пальцами его отросшие волосы. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Eu te amo. — Лео практически чувствовал, как Криштиану улыбается. Португалец притянул его вплотную к себе, и Месси снова опустил голову ему на грудь, целуя мягкую кожу прямо рядом с мерно бьющимся сердцем. Криш гладил его волосы, шею, лицо, и аргентинец устало прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Спи, querido, — прошептал он. — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.  
  
Лео хотел возмутиться и открыть глаза, ему было совсем не до сна, лежать всю ночь, уставившись в темноту, в данной ситуации казалось ему более подходящим, но пальцы португальца, поглаживающие его затылок, и спокойный стук его сердца всегда действовали на Лионеля успокаивающе, и, прежде чем он успел осознать, то уже спал в руках Криштиану.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед отъездом в Японию Криштиану помогает Лионелю справится с тоской.

— _Meu querido_? — негромко позвал Криштиану, заходя в гостиную. Лео сидел на диване, играя видеоигру — он едва обращал внимание на происходящее на экране и хаотично давил на кнопки. — Я приготовил ужин.  
  
Присев рядом, Криш поставил игру на паузу и забрал джойстик из безвольных рук Месси.  
  
— Тебе нужно поесть, — тихо сказал он, привычно запуская пальцы аргентинцу в волосы. Тот кивнул, но даже не попытался сдвинуться с места.  
  
Криш прижался губами к его виску.  
  
— Я принесу ужин, можем перекусить и в гостиной, — предложил он, не ожидая никакого ответа; Лионель безучастно провожал взглядом каждое его движение, когда Криштиану поспешно покинул комнату. Тяжело вздохнув, он откинулся обратно на диван, удрученно потирая щеки. Стадия его морально разбитого состояния после поражения в финале Копа Америка из тоски плавно перешла в стадию равнодушия — все казалось малорадостным, словно погрязшим в вязкой серости. Лео жил будто по привычке — встать с постели, принять душ, поесть — все это он делал не задумываясь, механически выполняя однообразные действия изо дня в день. Он чувствовал себя живым мертвецом.  
  
Единственной ощутимой эмоцией была жалость. Не к себе — к Криштиану, которому приходилось с ним возиться. Лионель знал, что португальцу наверняка все это осточертело, но тот не возмущался: иногда пытался накормить его парой блюд, которые умел готовить, периодически таскал его в душ, даже садился на бортик ванной и брил ему щетину. Криш никак не выказывал того, что такое течение жизни его напрягает. Он был терпелив и благодушен, а Лео… ни разу не поблагодарил его.  
  
И от этого чувствовал себя еще более отвратительно и гадко.  
  
Роналду вернулся очень скоро и принес две тарелки с едой, передав одну Лео, прежде чем усесться на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Это паэлья. Настоящая португальская паэлья, я звонил своей матери узнать рецепт, — гордо улыбнулся он. Лионель смерил тарелку нечитаемым взглядом, а затем решительно отодвинул ее в сторону.  
  
 — Я знаю, что ты не голодный, но тебе необходимо что-нибудь съесть. — Криштиану тоже отставил собственную порцию. — Ну же, хотя бы пару ложек. Ради меня, — ласково попросил он, мягко поглаживая спину Месси. Тот лишь устало вздохнул, позволяя притянуть себя в крепкие объятия. Он вдыхал запах Криша, прикрыв глаза и мягко прижимаясь губами к его длинной шее.  
  
— Я еще приготовил карамельный пирог. Возможно, он не очень вкусный, — продолжил Криш, разминая окаменевшие мышцы спины Лионеля. — Но я очень старался.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Лео, — тихо вздохнул Криштиану, осторожно отодвигая его в сторону. — Твой ужин сейчас остынет.  
  
— Я больше не могу это терпеть, — выдавил Месси сиплым от нахлынувших эмоций голосом. — Просто помоги мне забыться.  
  
Уверенно наклонив голову Криша, он прижался ртом к его шее, скользя ладонями по мощным бедрам. Криштиану почти обиженно выдохнул и с силой отстранил Лионеля от себя.  
  
— Это не поможет. Поверь, я проходил через это. Не бойся хоть изредка проявлять слабость…  
  
Раздраженный Лео оборвал его на полуслове.  
  
— Я устал от этого! Я устал чувствовать уязвимым. — Лео дернулся вперед, в отчаянном порыве грубо сминая губы Криша, больно сталкиваясь с ним зубами. Протолкнув язык в рот Роналду, он вдруг почувствовал четкий привкус меди. Криштиану бездействовал, не отвечал, но и не пытался остановить его, только неспешно продолжал гладить аргентинца по волосам. Лео придержал его за запястья, рывком отталкивая от себя и разрывая поцелуй.  
  
— Прекрати нянчиться со мной, — отчеканил он, сверкнув металлом во взгляде. — Я не ребенок.  
  
— Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь? Как я могу помочь? — тихо спросил Криш, глядя на Месси так тепло и понимающе. Обычно Лионель считал, то, насколько Криш мог быть был кротким и терпеливым с близкими людьми, отчасти возбуждающим. Лео как и любой человек на его месте, искал в этом своего рода утешение, но чувствовал только разочарование. С ночи после поражения легче совсем не стало, Криштиану скоро уезжать в Японию, а он все так же ведет себя как беспомощный страдалец. У них было так мало времени, чтобы побыть вместе, а они толком и не смогли им воспользоваться.  
  
Месси вздохнул, потерянно пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, что мне нужно.  
  
— Вот, просто постарайся поесть, — вновь попробовал Криштиану, но Лео несдержанно воздел руки к потолку.  
  
— Ты опять… Прекрати пытаться накормить меня, словно я дитя малое. Просто… — он повернулся к Кришу и взял его за руку. — Идем со мной в постель.  
  
Тот покорно кивнул и встал, следуя за Лионелем до спальни. Он все еще смотрел на него взволнованным взглядом, и это уже начинало раздражать.  
  
— Раздевайся. Ложись на кровать, на живот. — Лео не хотел больше видеть этого выражения на лице Криштиану.  
  
Пока португалец устраивался, Лео молча стянул одежду, забрался на постель, а затем пробежался ладонями по бокам Криша. Он был все так же притягателен, но Месси не чувствовал особого возбуждения, по крайней мере не такого, как бывало обычно. У Криша, кажется, тоже не было настроя, он безмолвно и без движения лежал на кровати и позволял касаться себя, не постанывая и не потягиваясь за лаской. Лео опустил руку ниже, к ягодицам, легко прикасаясь ко входу, и Криштиану отреагировал, почти неощутимо вздрогнув. Месси полез в тумбочку за лубрикантом и смазал пальцы, прежде чем подразнить Криша снова, с нажимом проникая в него одной фалангой. Вход был очень тугим, Лео чувствовал, насколько напряжено тело Криштиану.  
  
Он обхватил свой член свободной рукой, слабо сжимая — это было приятно, физически, но привычного возбуждения до сих пор не чувствовалось. Постепенно проникая в Криштиану вторым пальцем, он пристально смотрел, как его анус понемногу раскрывается. Роналду вдруг охнул, двигая бедрами, и Лео наконец почувствовал, как похоть стягивается узлом в животе. Отдаленное, не особо яркое ощущение, но уже что-то. Он согнул пальцы, нащупывая простату, и услышал еще один шумный вздох. Криш все еще был слишком тесным, и аргентинец осторожно раздвинул пальцы ножницами, пытаясь растянуть его, но это не приводило к желаемому результату.  
  
— Расслабься,  _carino_ , — негромко попросил Лео, наклоняясь и целуя плечи португальца. Вблизи он мог заметить, что тот морщится, судорожно стискивает зубы, а издаваемые им вздохи вызваны не удовольствием, а болью. Лионель сразу же вытащил пальцы и отодвинулся, чувствуя приступ вины.  
  
Он так зациклился на себе, что даже не удосужился спросить, хочет ли секса сам Криштиану.  
  
— Черт, — выдохнул Лео, укладываясь рядом с ним. — Криш, ты в порядке?  
  
— В полном,  _querido_ , — отозвался тот, бросая на аргентинца нечитаемый взгляд. — Почему ты остановился?  
  
— Потому что ты меня не хочешь.  
  
Криштиану перевернулся и тут же обхватил ладонями его лицо.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — прошептал он. — Я всегда хочу тебя.  
  
— Так ты дал бы мне тебя трахнуть, даже если сам не хочешь? — хмурясь, спросил Лионель.  
  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
  
— Я об этом просил?  
  
— Не знаю — честно ответил Криш. — Разве?  
  
Лео вздохнул, перекатываясь на спину. Роналду последовал за ним, обхватил его рукой и устроился головой у него на груди.  
  
— Никогда так не делай, Криштиану. Если ты чего-то не хочешь, говори прямо. Я не… мне невыносима сама мысль о том, что ты позволяешь мне вот так пользоваться тобой.  
  
Пауза затянулась на целую минуту, прежде чем Криш решился ее нарушить:  
  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет,  _mi vida_ , я злюсь на себя. Я повел себя как эгоист, — признался Лео, и Криш тут же потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
  
— Ты самый неэгоистичный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — мягко усмехнулся он, гладя обнаженный живот Месси. — Так что позволь мне… — Криштиану затих, ладонью скользнув ниже.  
  
— Ты не обязан… — выдохнул Лео, осторожно перехватывая его за запястье. Тот сбросил его руку, обхватывая теплыми пальцами член и медленно проводя до основания.  
  
— Но я хочу, — отозвался Криш, почти неощутимо прикасаясь губами к линии челюсти аргентинца. Член Лео постепенно твердел в ловких пальцах. Это не разожгло то привычно горячее пламя, сопровождающее их совместные ночи, но тягучие и неторопливые движения были приятны. Лионель чувствовал, как впервые за долгое время его разум начинает проясняться. Вина после поражения все еще давила тяжелым грузом, незаметно перемешиваясь с виной за причиненную португальцу боль, поэтому он решил вернуть долг.  
  
Криштиану тихо застонал, почувствовав прикосновение к собственному члену, снова находя губы Лионеля и лениво целуя. Аргентинец не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз делил с кем-то подобную ласку в постели — возможно, с последнего такого момента прошло много лет. Он снова почувствовал себя подростком, который получил свой первый сексуальный опыт.  
  
Но в юности ему не доводилось быть с кем-то таким привлекательным, как Криштиану. Он слабо улыбнулся при этой мысли.  
  
Криш отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
— Эй, вот и эта улыбка. Мне ее не хватало, — проурчал он, целуя Лео снова и быстрее двигая рукой. Тот последовал его примеру, ускоряя темп и поворачивая запястье, на что португалец отозвался низким грудным стоном, скользнув языком Лионелю в рот и касаясь кромки зубов. Лео вскинул бедра, толкаясь навстречу чужой ладони, застонав в теплые губы, и углубил поцелуй. Криштиану, казалось, был повсюду, переполняя все вокруг, успокаивая истощенный, но все еще взбудораженный после проигранного финала разум.   
  
Лео давно не прикасался к себе, потому что не имел ни сил, ни желания, и ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы достичь оргазма. Покалывание, начавшееся в пальцах ног, плавно прокатилось по спине, отозвалось теплом внизу живота, прежде чем выплеснуться на длинные тонкие пальцы спермой, стекавшей по его собственному прессу.  
  
Лионель застыл, абсолютно потерявшись в своем удовольствии, зажмурившись и разрывая поцелуй.  
  
Криш мягко коснулся губами его шеи.  
  
— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Лео осоловело кивнул, вдруг осознавая, что все еще сжимает член Криштиану. Решительно приняв сидячее положение, он подтолкнул его, укладывая на спину, и провел языком по его тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
  
— Ты не… я хочу сказать, ты не обязан, если не хочешь, — пробормотал Криштиану, вторя словам, которые совсем недавно произносил Лионель, но тот только покачал головой, опускаясь ниже подрагивающего живота. Член португальца был каменно твердым в его ладони, и Лионель наклонился, заглатывая его одним движением, отчего Криш беспомощно застонал. Лео почувствовал осторожные пальцы, скользящие по волосам — Криштиану не пытался его направить, просто любовно поглаживал по мягкие пряди. Шумно втянув воздух через нос, Месси насадился так глубоко, как мог, плавно двигая головой, пока Криш задыхался под ним, сбивчиво бормоча проклятия на родном языке. Потянувшись, Лео на ощупь нашел затвердевшие соски португальца и поигрался с ними, вынуждая того выгнуться и коротко вскрикнуть. Он уже почти забыл, насколько отзывчивым мог быть его любовник.  
  
Желая услышать больше этих сочных звуков, Лео опустился ниже, осторожно пропуская член в горло. На этот раз он услышал более громкий вскрик, пальцы Криштиану невольно сжались в его волосах. Лео знал, что тот уже близок, чувствовал это — Криша потряхивало, его мышцы рефлекторно сокращались, рваное дыхание сбивалось все ощутимее.  
— Лео, Лео, — повторял он, предупреждающе дергая его за волосы, но аргентинец только замычал вокруг напряженного члена и очертил рельефные мышцы пресса, поощряя его отпустить себя. Криштиану взвыл, мешая его имя с португальской руганью, кончая аргентинцу глубоко в горло. Лео едва не подавился с непривычки, быстро сглатывая терпкое семя, но часть стекла с уголка его губ. Он отстранился, напоследок лизнув живот отходящего от оргазма Криша, и поспешно поднялся выше, вновь глубоко целуя Криша. Тот застонал ему в рот, приобнимая за плечи и смакуя собственный вкус.  
  
Они прервали поцелуй только из-за необходимости выдохнуть. Лео постепенно расслаблялся, всем телом навалившись на Криштиану.  
  
— Я чертовски тебя люблю, — прохрипел Криш, стягивая салфетки с тумбочки и вытирая их обоих, прежде чем обхватить Лионеля, заключая его в теплые объятия. — Прости, что мне придется уезжать. Я тебе это как-нибудь компенсирую.  
  
— Ты мне ничего не должен,  _mi cielo_ , — покачал головой Лео.  
  
Португалец чмокнул его в затылок.  
  
 — Но я хочу. Когда я вернусь, можем заняться всем, чем пожелаешь. Просто скажи, и ты это получишь.  
  
Лео прижался губами к груди Криштиану — прямо над сердцем.  
  
 — Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — негромко вздохнул он, устало прикрывая глаза. Криш не мог этого не заметить  
  
— Спи. Тебе нужен отдых, — прошептал он, накрывая их обоих легким одеялом. На этот раз Лео не стал спорить, только слабо кивнул, устроился поудобнее рядом с Роналду и почти сразу же погрузился в сон.  
  
Впервые после финала ему ничего не снилось.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео навещает Криша в Австралии, и они разговаривают.

Первое, что отметил Криштиану, когда Лео вошел в номер, это то, что он выглядел подавленным.  
  
Они договорились о встрече несколько дней назад, и все это время Лео с ума сходил от эйфории — он все мечтал поскорее приехать, подробно распланировал, чем они будут заниматься, жаловался, как сильно он соскучился. Криштиану все утро нелепо улыбался от одной только мысли о том, что совсем скоро он увидит своего любимого.  
  
Но теперь Лео хмурился, одаривая его самым равнодушным объятием, которое Криштиану когда-либо получал в своей жизни.  
  
— Я так рад тебя видеть, querido, — Криш обхватил ладонями лицо Лео, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Лео отпрянул и прошел внутрь комнаты, плюхаясь на кровать.  
  
— Эм. Неудачный перелет? — поинтересовался Криш, всем своим видом изображая смятение. Он ломал голову, пытаясь найти причину неважного настроения Лео, но на ум совершенно ничего не приходило.  
  
— Нормальный, — буднично ответил Месси, включив телевизор и уставившись в экран.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спросил Криштиану, укладываясь на кровать рядом с Лео. Тот пожал плечами, вскинув брови — Криш без понятия, что бы это могло значить. Он вынул пульт из рук Лео и выключил телевизор. — Лео, эй. Что случилось, querido? — обеспокоенно спросил он, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам. Лео неохотно увернулся от прикосновения.  
  
— Ничего, — буркнул он, вытаскивая из кармана мобильный. Криштиану выхватил его и отложил на тумбочку вне досягаемости Лео.  
  
— Врешь. Скажи мне, что не так? — надавил Криш, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Лионеля. Он выглядел раздраженным, но Криш заметил в его взгляде отголоски плохо скрываемой боли. За все время, что они встречаются, Криштиану лучше всех научился читать Лео, даже тогда, когда тот намеренно закрывается. У Криша неприязненно засосало под ложечкой от вида такого несчастного любимого.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лео, — умоляюще протянул он, переплетая их пальцы. Лео буквально на секунду задержал взгляд на их руках.  
  
— Ты лайкнул его фото, — пробурчал он. Криштиану в замешательстве свел брови.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы оба были в Японии, и тебе в это время понравилась его фотка в Инстаграме. Хамес, — с горечью пояснил Лео. Однако руку не убрал, за что Криш уже был благодарен.  
  
— Ох. Ну мне показалось, что это неплохое фото, — осторожно произнес Криштиану, успокаивающе поглаживая Лео большим пальцем по костяшкам.  _Он ревнует_ , осознал Криш, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку. Ему, конечно, не нравилось печальное состояние Лео, но порой бывает слишком тяжело понять, что происходит у него в голове. Криш по правде беспокоился о том, что Лео когда-нибудь разлюбит его, а он и не узнает. Приятно было отдавать себе отчет в том, что Лео все еще любит его настолько, чтобы ревновать ко всяким незначительным мелочам. — Я был так занят, что у меня попросту не было возможности с ним встретиться, — мягко сказал Криштиану, пытаясь звучать обнадеживающе. — У тебя нет причин ревновать, Лео, это правда.  
  
— Я не ревную, — пробухтел Лео, но Криштиану точно знал, что это не так. Лео так мило насупился, уставившись вниз, что Криш не удержался и невесомо клюнул его в щеку.  
  
— Хамес — хороший парень, но я люблю  _тебя_. Ты единственный человек, которого я хочу, Лео, — успокаивающе произнес он, оставляя еще один поцелуй на щеке.  
  
— Ты мой, — произнес Лео тихо, но твердо, поднимая взгляд. — Мой.  
  
Криштиану кивнул.  
  
— Да, querido, — согласился он.  
  
— Скажи это, — потребовал Лео. Криш почувствовал, как заколотилось собственное сердце. — Скажи, что ты мой.  
  
— Я твой, — тихо произнес он, стараясь не улыбаться.  
  
Лео наклонился и крепко поцеловал его в губы. Криштиану обхватил его лицо теплыми ладонями и подполз ближе.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — пробормотал он, скользя пальцами по волосам Лео.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, mi vida. Как твои дела? Я имею в виду… ты знаешь, — неловко закончил он, неопределенно жестикулируя. Криш тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Не очень. Знаешь, до сих пор не могу поверить, что Икер ушел. И Карло тоже. А Бенитес просто… пока не знаю, — вяло сказал он, укладываясь головой на колени аргентинца. Лео молча пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, позволяя Криштиану выговориться. — Он постоянно трогает меня. Мне это не нравится.  
  
— Мне тоже, — пробормотал Лео. Криштиану поднял взгляд и коротко улыбнулся.  
  
— К тренеру тоже ревнуешь? — поддразнил он. Лео несильно дернул его за волосы.  
  
— Заткнись, — шикнул он, чувствуя, как предательски начинают нагреваться щеки. — Я не ревную.  
  
Криштиану хохотнул.  
  
— Конечно, — он взял Лео за руку, сцепляя их пальцы в замок и укладывая поверх живота. — Я рад, что ты здесь. После всего того, что произошло, мне правда нужно было увидеть тебя, — признался он.  
  
Криш так истосковался за простым человеческим теплом за эти несколько дней, за ласковыми прикосновениями, успокаивающими и заверяющими, что все будет в порядке. Лео скользнул пальцами свободной руки по волосам Криша — на них не было геля, а темные кудри были мягкими и чуть влажными после недавно принятого душа.  
  
— Мне жаль, что все так получается, — искренне заявил Лео, кончиками пальцев очерчивая контур лица Криштиану. — Хотел бы я оказаться здесь пораньше.  
  
— Чтобы видеть, как мы проигрываем? — тоскливо хмыкнул Криш. Это были лишь предсезонные матчи, но все же. Криштиану повернул голову и прижался губами к подушечкам пальцев Лео. — Ты сейчас рядом, и это главное.  
  
— В твоей жизни происходят большие перемены, Криштиану. Не думай, что все сразу же станет на свои места, — сказал он мягко, в очередной раз целуя Криша, на что тот внезапно отозвался недовольным возгласом.  
  
— У тебя уже щетина колется, мы не будем целоваться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заработал себе сыпь на пол-лица, — возразил он, лукаво улыбаясь.  
  
— Что, тебе больше нравится, когда я похож на ребенка? — рассмеялся Лео.  
  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Криш. Он повернулся набок, подпирая голову рукой. — Твой новый мужественный образ очень сексуален, просто не люблю раздражение. Давай я тебя побрею.  
  
— На этот раз только лицо, Криштиану, — твердо сообщил Лео, позволяя стащить себя с постели.  
  
Криштиану завел Лео в ванную и ярко улыбнулся.  
  
 — Посмотрим.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану хочет ленивого утреннего секса. Но он слишком много болтает, а у Лео возникают другие идеи.

Криштиану, как обычно, проснулся раньше Лео.  
  
Тот тихонько посапывал, растянувшись на спине и прикрыв лицо сгибом локтя, чем вызвал у Криша улыбку. Он по талию завернулся в одеяло — в Австралии было прохладно, но в номере было значительно теплее, поэтому Лео спал в одном нижнем белье, посетовав на удушающий жар от необъятно большого тела Криштиану.  
  
Не в силах противостоять порыву, Криш провел пальцами по животу Лео, прослеживая рельефный пресс, поглаживая гладкую кожу. За время, проведенное на Теркс и Кайкос, он успел немного загореть, но его кожа по-прежнему была напорядок светлее кожи Криштиану, сохраняя их удивительный контраст. Было раннее утро, солнце только начало подниматься и у Криша не предвиделось тренировки. У них впереди был целый день, чтобы вместе повалять дурака, за исключением того времени, что Криштиану ежедневно тратил на индивидуальные нагрузки. Но это слишком много времени не отнимет, так что португалец был решительно настроен на то, чтобы как можно дольше удерживать Лео в постели.  
  
Лео немного сместился во сне, вызывая улыбку у Криштиану. Он выглядел так спокойно и безмятежно, лицо его было расслаблено, ресницы веером покоились на щеках. Единственное, что уже подавало признаки жизни — твердая плоть, натягивающая простынь.  
  
Загадочно улыбнувшись, Криштиану осторожно стянул одеяло и откинул его в сторону, затем медленно провел рукой вниз по животу Лео. Кончики пальцев прокрались под резинку нижнего белья — Лео, наконец-то, сдался на милость Криша и согласился надеть белье из линейки CR7, которое смотрелось на нем просто потрясающе, шикарно облегая задницу и бедра. Но выпуклость в нем выглядела слишком соблазнительной, чтобы оставлять ее без внимания, и как бы Криш ни наслаждался этим видом, он без колебаний аккуратно стащил белье настолько, чтобы высвободить твердый член.  
  
Еле слышимый вздох раздался сверху, но никаких других признаков пробуждения не последовало.  
  
Криштиану сполз ниже и склонился над мужчиной, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его груди. Кожа у Лео теплая, Криш по очереди поддразнил твердеющие соски, втягивая в рот сперва один, затем второй. Рукой он пробрался ниже и мягко обхватил пальцами член Лео, поглаживая его, пока он не пришел в полную боевую готовность. Это не заняло много времени, к этому моменту он уже был достаточно тверд. Криш продолжал неторопливо двигать рукой по стволу, одновременно с этим оставляя несколько мимолетных поцелуев на животе. Постепенно он спускался дальше, обводя языком плавные кубики пресса и все в таком же устойчивом ритме поглаживая член. Лео что-то невнятно пробубнил и заерзал — вообще-то, спал он не очень крепко, но он даже не шелохнулся, когда Криштиану обхватил губами его головку и принялся неторопливо посасывать.  
  
Послышался еще один вздох, когда Криш опустился ниже, растягивая вокруг него губы и задевая нежную плоть языком. Криштиану тихо застонал и начал двигать головой, целиком и полностью отдаваясь процессу. Он не обращал внимания на Лео до тех пор, пока не почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах, вынуждающие поднять глаза и встретить ответный сонный взгляд. Криш не остановился, даже наоборот, это побудило его вобрать в рот еще больше твердой плоти, пока Лео лениво перебирал его кудри.  
  
— Хотелось бы каждый день так просыпаться, — пробормотал Лео, наблюдая сверху. Криш сосал размеренно и со вкусом, Лео даже не пытался как-либо контролировать темп или подталкивать его взять в рот глубже — он просто лежал и наслаждался видом. Из-за столь раннего времени Лео выглядел слишком сонным и уставшим, поэтому Криш решил воспользоваться его состоянием на полную, пока тот не успел окончательно прийти в себя. Криш выпустил изо рта его член и игриво лизнул его, прежде чем подняться россыпью поцелуев по телу.  
  
— Мм, не сомневаюсь, — шепнул он, стаскивая с себя боксеры, прежде чем подхватить с тумбочки смазку. Лео закинул руки за голову и с любопытством наблюдал из-под прикрытых век за тем, как Криштиану смазывал пальцы, а затем скользнул рукой меж бедер, подразнивая свой вход, подготавливая себя для Лео. Его тело буквально пылало под  _таким_  взглядом: Лео смотрел на него голодными темными глазами, все еще слишком сонный, чтобы стесняться этого факта, отчего Криштиану страшно захотелось устроить для Лео шоу. Он откинулся назад и широко развел ноги, чтобы обеспечить для Лео наилучший вид, затем аккуратно проник в себя длинным пальцем, с упоением наблюдая за тем, как пристальный взгляд Лео метнулся вниз.  
  
— Прекрасный вид с утра пораньше, — пробормотал Лео, подсовывая под голову еще одну подушку, чтобы лучше видеть, как Криштиану разрабатывает себя. Не теряя времени, Криш осторожно ввел второй палец.  
  
— Тебе нравится наблюдать за мной? — спросил он, выгибая спину, ощущая, как туго сжимаются мышцы вокруг пальцев.  
  
— Да. А тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают? — Лео коротко зевнул. Криштиану ухмыльнулся, погружая пальцы так глубоко, насколько это было возможно.  
  
— Да, — он неосознанно облизнул губы, глядя, как неспешно Лео поглаживает свой член. Криштиану все еще был достаточно расслаблен после сна, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы разработать себя и, медленно сместившись, оседлать Лео, ощущая на себе его пронзительный взгляд. Криштиану убрал его руку и заменил своей, придерживая член, чтобы осторожно опуститься на него. Они синхронно застонали и Криштиану остановился, дав себе немного времени на передышку, как только Лео полностью оказался внутри. У них давно не было полноценного секса — сперва Лео уехал в Чили, а после он был не в настроении из-за проигрыша в Копа Америка, поэтому на этот раз Кришу потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Как ни странно, Лео не спешил как-либо двигаться или толкаться в него — он все еще не до конца проснулся и внимательно изучал Криштиану томным, полусонным взглядом. Португалец на пробу качнул бедрами вперед и назад, скользнул ладонями по твердому прессу и выше, играясь с сосками, в то время как руки Лео остановились на крепких смуглых бедрах.  
  
Криш неспешно покачивал бедрами и лениво оглаживал собственный член, выпуская слабые стоны всякий раз, когда Лео задевал его простату.  
  
— Так хорошо, — пробормотал он, начиная, наконец, нормально двигаться. Он со свистом втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. — Люблю твой большой член, детка.  
  
Лео звучно застонал как от слов Криштиану, так и от ощущения мышц, крепко обнимающих его член со всех сторон. Он резко вскинул бедра, на что Криш отреагировал непонятным звуком, успокаивающе проводя ладонью по его груди.  
  
— Полегче, детка, пожалуйста, — простонал он, открыто глядя в глаза. — Просто расслабься и дай мне все сделать самому.  
  
Лео не мог отказать Кришу, особенно когда тот так сладко просил, поэтому он позволил ему самому выбирать темп, одновременно с этим упиваясь его сногсшибательным видом. Криш взял его руку и поднес к губам, втягивая в рот указательный палец, недвусмысленно обводя его языком. Он пылко стонал, снова и снова опускаясь на член, ощущая, как он распирает его изнутри. Они нечасто занимались сексом так, чтобы Криш был сверху и сам контролировал ситуацию, поэтому он был преисполнен решимости растянуть этот момент и насладиться им сполна.  
  
Конечно, легче было сказать, чем сделать, ведь в нем был твердый и горячий член Лео, наполняющий его, как ничто другое. Криштиану втянул в рот еще один палец, посасывая и захлебываясь собственными стонами вокруг него, позволяя Лео совершенно непристойно двигать им внутри. Взгляд Лео лихорадочно метался, очевидно, не зная, на чем он хочет остановиться — на пальцах, или все же на собственном члене, поэтому Криштиану принял решение за него, выпуская его пальцы изо рта.  
  
— Так чертовски хорошо, детка, — задыхался он, чувствуя, как освободившаяся рука Лео беспорядочно блуждает по его груди и животу. Гортанно застонав, он стал двигаться еще быстрее. — Я и представить себе не мог, пока ты мне не показал. Помнишь нашу первую ночь?  
  
Лео кивнул, из последних сил стараясь не толкаться в горячее, гладкое нутро. Криштиану улыбнулся ему, одной рукой лаская собственный член, а другой любовно поглаживая лицо Лео.  
  
— Было больно, когда ты впервые вошел в меня. Он был таким большим, толстым и твердым, я даже не думал, что смогу его принять, — признался он, наклонившись за нежным поцелуем, не переставая при этом двигаться. — Но потом стало так хорошо… Черт, детка! — взвизгнул Криштиану, когда Лео, потерявший контроль, толкнулся в него, попав точно по простате.  
  
— Посмотри, что ты сделал со мной, — выдохнул он с ленивой улыбкой, жадно покачивая бедрами навстречу движениям Лео. — Превратил меня в голодную до члена шлюху. Это все твоя вина.  
  
Лео зарычал и, используя каждую унцию своей силы, приподнялся и перекинул Криштиану на спину, устраиваясь меж его широко разведенных ног. Он закричал, выгибаясь в пояснице, когда Лео принялся грубо вбиваться в него.  
  
— Но только до твоего члена, детка. Только до твоего.  
  
С нетерпением обвившись вокруг Лео всеми своими конечностями, Криш потянулся за очередным голодным, мокрым поцелуем. Лео обвил пальцами его одеревеневший член, надрачивая его быстро и порывисто, при этом не прекращая глубоко и быстро входить в Криштиану. Аргентинец пылал до кончиков ушей, его бледная кожа блестела от пота. Криш пребывал в аналогичном состоянии, он прервал поцелуй, задыхаясь и покачивая бедрами навстречу каждому мощному толчку. Лео рвано застонал, когда пальцы Криштиану проследовали по его лицу к чувствительным ушам.  
  
— Ты заставишь меня кончить, детка, — Криш задыхался, глядя Лео в глаза. — Мне никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо, ты… ох, блядь! — Лео вколачивался в него все сильнее и сильнее, буквально втрахивая его в кровать. Криштиану до боли в ребрах стиснул ногами талию Лео, рукой добрался до его задницы и с удовольствием сжал эту мясистую плоть. — Боже, Лео, трахни меня!  
  
Месси вновь поцеловал его, вторгаясь в его рот языком. Криштиану сжимал и массировал его упругую задницу, чувствуя, как сильные мышцы перекатываются под пальцами, когда Лео вновь и вновь входит в него. Он разорвал поцелуй и, откинув голову на простыни, звонко застонал.  
  
Лео схватил и с удивительной силой дернул его на себя, тесно притираясь к его телу, попеременно целуя и кусая загорелую кожу шеи. Криштиану чувствовал, как стремительно приближается оргазм. Лео больше не касался его члена, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы придерживать и целовать его, но они так плотно притирались друг к другу, что его эрекция то и дело скользила меж их животами.  
  
— Господи, как же я, блядь, скучал по твоему члену, — прошелестел Криш, зарываясь одной рукой в мягкие волосы Лео, а другой вновь ощупывая его задницу. — Ничто не заставит меня кончить так, как твой огромный член внутри меня, ты сломал меня, мне нужно…  
  
Лео прервал его снова, целуя его грязно и отчаянно, не прекращая стонать ему в рот. Чем больше он говорил, тем грубее Лео вбивался в него, вздергивая и крепко удерживая его запястья над головой. Еще несколько сильных толчков, и Криштиану кончил прямо между их телами, пачкая их обоих, практически до хруста сдавливая ногами многострадальную талию Лео. Однако боль, похоже, не сильно волновала Месси, он кончил сразу после Криштиану, со стоном изливаясь в него почти до отказа. Криштиану слабо выгнулся под ним в последней конвульсии, и рухнул, абсолютно вымотанный и бескостный. Лео прервал поцелуй, чтобы они оба смогли нормально отдышаться.  
  
— Боже мой, — задыхался Лео, растекаясь по телу Криша. Криштиану вытащил руки из цепкого захвата и обнял его, поглаживая по влажным от пота волосам.  
  
— Я скучал по этому, — выдохнул он, выцеловывая лицо Лео. Аргентинец слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Я тоже, mi vida. Я несколько недель так не кончал, — отозвался он с усталым смехом, а затем осторожно вышел из Криштиану. Португалец зашипел — теперь, когда его голова не была затуманена похотью, он почувствовал боль. — Прости, cariño. Наверное, я был слишком груб, — застенчиво произнес он, — с тобой все в порядке?  
  
Криш вытянул ноги.  
  
— Ммм, идеально. Знаешь, это приятная боль, — зевнул он.  
  
Лео уложил его на подушки, подхватывая несколько салфеток.  
  
— Ага, я знаю. Думаю, завтра у меня появятся синяки, — предположил он, аккуратно очищая Криштиану.  
  
— Теперь ты знаешь, каково это, — отозвался он с улыбкой и еще раз зевнул, истощенный силой своего оргазма.  
  
Он начал говорить еще что-то, переходя на сонное бормотание, но Лео шикнул:  
  
— Не разговаривай. Спи, мы поговорим, когда ты проснешься.  
  
Лео заботливо укрыл его одеялом, и прежде чем Криш успел возразить, он погрузился в глубокий сон. Лео обнял его и вскоре они уснули оба.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если Криштиану и хочет порку, то никогда об этом не попросит. К счастью, Лео всегда знает, что ему нужно и когда.
> 
> Warning: порка, секс без смазки. НЦ-21 как она есть!
> 
> Зеленый - продолжай, все нормально.  
> Желтый - притормози.  
> Красный - стоп.

— Блядь, Лео, когда ты в последний раз мыл свою тачку? — ворчал Криштиану, елозя губкой по дверце грязного Рендж Ровера нахального аргентинца. — Поверить не могу, что ты на этом ездишь. Знаешь, есть такие штуки, «автомойки». Или можешь нанять кого-нибудь, раз у самого руки не доходят, финансы позволяют, вроде как. Ты во… — он повернулся, раздраженно швыряя губку в ведро с мыльной водой. — Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
  
Лионель вскинулся со своего наблюдательного поста, откуда прежде таращился на мускулистое тело португальца, и комично округлил глаза.  
  
— А-а-а?  
  
Криштиану преувеличенно громко вздохнул и повернулся обратно к машине, выжимая губку. Он сам виноват, решил Лео, расхаживает тут в узких шортах и в своем нелепом Свеггере, успел взмокнуть, пока ковырялся с машиной. Никто не смог бы сосредоточиться, раз тут такое зрелище перед носом. Словно оживший образ из всех подростковых эротических снов, что когда-либо снились Лео, и он прямо здесь, рядом.  
  
Португалец потащил его в гараж, потребовав помощи, мол, раз уж он берется за эту простенькую работенку, то не позволит обленившемуся Месси просиживать задницу за видеоиграми. Лионель хотел было возразить, пока не увидел, во что Криштиану переоделся. Лео готов был мириться с любым бессмысленным трудом, если в процессе предоставится возможность поглазеть на полуголого Криштиану.  
  
Конечно же, что бы он ни делал, все Роналду не устраивало. Тот что-то бубнил на португальском, недовольно хмурясь и вжимая губку в жалобно скрипящий металл. Каждый раз, когда аргентинец порывался помочь, Криштиану язвил, твердя, что он все делает не так, и в конечном итоге Лео просто бросил тряпку и сел, чтобы просто понаблюдать за трудами недовольного всем миром Криша, тело которого покрылось испариной, от которой блестела в свете крытого гаража смуглая кожа, скрывая плавно перекатывающиеся мышцы, пока Роналду упорно продолжал тереть пятна на двери. Лионелю хотелось нагнуть его над капотом своего авто, заставить всхлипывать, стонать и извиваться, и обязательно отшлепать манерного португальца за скотский нрав.  
  
Может, в этом и был план Криштиану. Они столько времени провели порознь, побыв вместе лишь пару дней в Австралии, и все это время у Лионеля не было шанса как следует его выпороть.  
  
Это объясняло его поведение. Что ж, подумал Лео, это совсем несложно исправить.  
  
Решившись, он на цыпочках подошел к Кришу и хлопнул его по заднице, чуть улыбнувшись, когда тот ожидаемо взвизгнул, подскочив на месте.  
  
— Черт возьми, Лео, не сейчас, — ощерился Роналду, осторожно отстраняя Лео от себя.  
  
— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты хочешь порки? — в лоб спросил аргентинец.  
  
— Да не хочу я никакой гребаной порки, Лео. — Месси легко смог распознать ложь, ведь запунцовевший Криш избегал его взгляда, упорно тер место на капоте, которое давно уже было вылизано до блеска.  
  
— Ты мог подойти и попросить, а не издеваться над моими нервами. — Лео шлепнул его еще, на этот раз сильнее. Благодаря акустике гаража, шлепок прозвучал смущающе громко, эхом отражаясь от бетонных стен.  
  
— Ай! Лео! — возмутился Криштиану, развернувшись и метнув в него мыльную губку. Аргентинец сплюнул, стер попавшую воду с лица, а затем схватил португальца за запястье и толкнул спиной к внедорожнику. — Ты что творишь?  
  
— Даю тебе то, чего ты хочешь, — невозмутимо сказал Лионель, расстегивая шорты Криша и сдергивая их к бедрам. Он заставил португальца развернуться и наклониться вперед, упереться расставленными руками в капот, затем жестко приложился ладонью к его заднице. Криштиану вскрикнул, давясь своим негодованием, и Лео повторил удар с удвоенной силой.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто… ай! — воскликнул португалец, задергавшись, но не сдвинувшись с места. Аргентинец не сдерживал себя, вкладывая всю силу в каждый болезненный удар, и с удовлетворением смотрел, как задница Криша прямо на глазах становится красной. — Мне больно, ублюдок!  
  
— Так и должно быть, — спокойно парировал Лионель, снова замахиваясь. Криштиану начал хрипло дышать и дергаться, но было очевидно, что он так легко не сдастся, потому что злится — губы с опущенными уголками были капризно поджаты. Лео жаждал увидеть, как этот недовольно скривившийся рот становиться мягким и податливым, как из него, вместо оскорблений и нецензурщины, вылетают только кротки слабые поскуливания. Он расстегнул ремень и торопливо вытащил его из шлевок свободных светлых джинсов. Заслышав позвякивание пряжки, португалец бросил на аргентинца настороженный взгляд из-за плеча.  
  
— И что ты делаешь? — он тут же напрягся при мысли о возможных перспективах. Пустое и нечитаемое выражение лица Месси иногда здорово пугало.  
  
— Сам знаешь. Наклоняйся, — тихо и в тоже время твердо приказал Лео тоном, не терпящим никаких возражений. Криштиану нахмурился, но подчинился, прижался грудью к прохладному черному металлу. Аргентинец сложил ремень пополам, взялся за пряжку и хлестнул его полоской жесткой прессованной кожи. Криш содрогнулся и дернулся, издав громкий вопль.  
  
— Сукин ты сын! — заорал он, вжимаясь в капот и инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться.  
  
Лео ударил его снова.  
  
— Блядь! — игнорируя срывающуюся с языка Криштиану ругань, Лионельмолчал, вскидывая ремень, вновь и вновь, пока задница португальца не стала ярко-красной, а все его тело бессильно не затряслось. Португалец кричал громко, не сдерживаясь, надрывал глотку. Лео оставался спокойным, методично продолжая, несмотря на то, как сильно его заводили страдания любовника. Но все же прервался на пару мгновений.  
  
— Красный? — тихо спросил он, склонившись над Кришем и заглядывая ему в глаза — они лихорадочно блестели и налились кровью. — Мне нужен цвет, Криштиану.  
  
Португалец облизнул пересохшие губы и выплюнул «зеленый», вызывающе вскидывая бедра. Аргентинец кивнул. На пунцовой коже уже расцвела пара фиолетовых синяков, уродуя идеальную красоту, и Лео надавил на следы пальцами, заставляя португальца болезненное зашипеть. Его большое, мускулистое тело начала пробивать мелкая колючая дрожь, Аргентинец расслышал пару жалобных всхлипов, с одной стороны захотелось поцеловать, приласкать Криша, а с другой — продолжить шлепать его крепкую задницу, пока тот не завопит от отчаяния.  
  
— Ты продолжишь выделываться? — немного насмешливо спросил он и провел ремнем по покрасневшим ягодицам.  
  
— А ты продолжишь задавать мне идиотские вопросы? — фыркнул Криштиану.  
  
— Значит, нет, — вздохнул Лео прежде чем замахнуться снова. Наверное, боль сейчас уже стала близкой к агонии из-за жесткой кожи, попадающей по саднящей плоти, но Криш лишь издал похожий на рычание звук сквозь судорожно стиснутые зубы, напрягаясь и невольно вздрагивая при очередном ударе. Лионель прижал свободную руку к воспаленной коже, ладонью чувствуя ее тепло, и португалец слабо хныкнул. Затем Месси крепко сжал испещренную полосами ягодицу, и реакцией был вымученный стон.  
  
Когда Лео шлепнул по ней ладонью, Криштиану протяжно и оглушительно громко закричал.  
  
 — Если бы ты слушался, я бы этого не делал, — заметил аргентинец, Криш выдавил язвительный смешок.  
  
— Ты поступаешь так, потому что тебе это нравится, — выплюнул он, глядя на Лео через плечо. — Держу пари, твой стояк тебе уже штаны рвет.  
  
Так и было, но какой толк признаваться?.. Он опустил ладонь на затылок, скрытый тканью кепки, и развернул Криша лицом обратно к капоту, затем приложился ремнем к его ягодицам. И на этот раз португалец снова закричал, но Лео продолжил, не давал себе поблажек. Кожа стала чувствительной и пестрой, багрово-красной и фиолетовой, на поверхности начали появляться объемные рубцы, но Криш не использовал стоп-слово, лишь выдал раздраженное «зеленый», когда Лионель еще раз проверил его состояние. Месси все больше хмурился. Его действия не приводили к желаемому результату — даже сквозь крики и слезы Криштиану все еще хамил, и Лео решил попробовать нечто новое. Он осторожно — пока — просунул ремень между ног португальца, угрожающе задевая мошонку.  
  
Тот нервно подобрался, напрягшись всем телом.  
  
— Цвет? — снова спросил Лео, потираясь жестким ремнем о самую чувствительную часть тела Криштиану.  
  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
  
— Желтый, — с всхлипом выдохнул Криш, обессиленно роняя голову на холодный металл машины. Аргентинец сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться — кожа горела, руки дрожали, сердце едва не выскакивало из вздымающейся груди, но ему было необходимо сохранять концентрацию. Ему так сильно хотелось поцеловать Криштиану, прижаться губами к этим влажным от пота плечам, ртом почувствовать крепкие мышцы, но расслабиться сейчас — значит сбить их верный настрой. Сейчас португалец нуждался в дисциплине, не в ласке. Лионель позволил ему собраться, выровнять дыхание, просто многообещающе поглаживая ремнем сильные бедра, давая прочувствовать прохладную кожу ремня. Криш, который и так был на взводе, задрожал от нервного перенапряжения, когда Лео сдернул его шорты к щиколоткам, снял их и подтолкнул его ноги, расставляя еще шире. Криштиану был обнажен и абсолютно уязвим перед чужим взглядом; аргентинец снова прикоснулся ремнем к чувствительной мошонке, отчего португальца невольно передернуло.  
  
— Я еще ничего не сделал, а ты уже дрожишь, — издевательски-разочарованным тоном подметил Лео. — Тебе страшно?  
  
Криштиану бросил на него неприязненный взгляд и уже открыл рот, дабы высказать все, что он думает, как его возмущения были прерваны крепким ударом по мошонке. Аргентинец сбавил обороты, вкладывая куда меньше сил, чем раньше, когда охаживал ремнем задницу португальца, но все же этого хватало, чтобы тело сорвавшегося на вопль португальца встряхнуло от боли. Лео снова ударил его, не удержавшись и как-то сочувственно вздрогнув. У него самого был довольно высокий болевой порог, но он сомневался, что смог бы выдержать такие мучения.  
  
Криштиану все еще не произнес стоп-слово, да и не выглядел так, словно ему необходимо сейчас же остановиться, так что Лео методично подводил его к грани — прикладывался ремнем и хлестко бил снова, и снова, и снова — до тех пор, пока Криш не начал кричать беспрерывно и не заметался по капоту высокого автомобиля.  
  
— Я спрошу еще раз: ты собираешься слушаться? — Лионель склонился, приподнимая голову Криштиану и изучающе разглядывая заплаканное лицо.  
  
А аргентинцу хотелось коснуться этих дрожащих губ своими, и этому желанию приходилось сопротивляться и держаться отстраненно. Португалец кивнул, не в силах выдавить и звука.  
  
— Ты запомнишь этот урок? — Лео отложил ремень и развернул Криша к себе лицом. Тот снова кивнул.  
  
— Покажи, насколько покорным ты можешь быть, — приказал Лео, расстегивая джинсы и кивая на пол, выжидательно приподнимая бровь. Криштиану беспрекословно опустился на колени, аккуратно стянул с Лео мешающую одежду, освобождая полувставший член, дернувшийся перед его лицом, и прикоснулся языком к порозовевшей головке.  
  
— Не увиливай, — грубо отчеканил Лео, хватая ладонью затылок Роналду, едва не царапая пальцы о грубую ткань красной кепки. Криштиану поморщился, но выполнил приказ, плотно смыкая губы на твердеющем члене и прижимая язык к выступающим венам. Аргентинец глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая рождающиеся в горле стоны. На этот раз Кришу придется заслужить его благосклонность. Он хотел уже отбросить мешающую кепку подальше, но было что-то привлекательное в вызывающем желтом логотипе на дурацкой вещи и самом португальце с покрасневшими, опухшими от слез глазами, покорно стоящим на коленях с его членом во рту, отчего возбуждение едва ли не взрывалось внизу живота — он все же оставил кепку в покое и опустил руку ниже, подхватывая мужчину за подбородок. Криштиану задрал повыше мешающую рубашку Лео, оголяя живот, а затем горлом насадился глубже на его член, пытаясь не поперхнуться, и равномерно задвигал головой.  
  
— И это все? — разочарованно спросил Лионель, с сомнением приподняв брови, и Криш удвоил усилия, быстрее скользя ртом по его члену. Становилось все тяжелее сдерживать стоны, горячий влажный рот ощущался восхитительно — Лео был убежден, что умелый язык португальца нужно объявить вне закона, но сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, чтобы Криш не понял, насколько он наслаждается этим. Он знал, что Криштиану сейчас не хотел мягкости — скорее нуждался в пренебрежительном обращении, грубом и холодном, а для ласки и нежностей еще будет время, когда они закончат. Пока аргентинцу нужно лишь придерживаться выбранной линии поведения, всем видом показывать, что любые искусные попытки Криша ублажить его не возымеют никакого эффекта.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не все, на что ты способен, — протянул Лео, изображая скуку; португалец свел брови к переносице и решительно пропустил член дальше в глотку, заглатывая на всю длину. Аргентинец на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собирая остатки самообладания, прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не выдать себя стоном. На глаза Криштиану снова навернулись слезы, на этот раз не из-за боли, а из-за рвотного позыва, но не прерывал своего занятия — дыхание Лионеля сбилось в один миг от ощущения сокращающегося на его члене влажного горла. Криш давился, но продолжал, издеваясь над собой, пока возвышающийся над ним Лео держал его за челюсть. Он не пытался направить Криштиану, вместо этого ладонью скользнул ниже, к открытой шее, и крепко сжал пальцы. Угол был неудобным, Лео не мог ухватиться как следует, но этого было достаточно, чтобы глаза португальца закатились, достаточно, чтобы тот всхлипнул, принимая негласное поражение и силясь вздохнуть.  
  
Аргентинец вдруг оттолкнул его, и Криштиану неловко свалился на пол, ловя ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.  
  
— Поднимайся. Снимай одежду, — скомандовал Лео, прилагая определенные усилия, чтобы голос казался скучающим. В тоне уже отчетливо звучала хрипотца, но Криштиану, казалось, не заметил этого, поднялся одним движением, чуть пошатываясь, перешагнул свои шорты и встал перед аргентинцем полностью обнаженным, безмолвно ожидая дальнейших указаний. Лео быстро окинул его взглядом потемневших, нездорово блестящих глаз. Это пьянило — власть над этим обнаженным телом, возможность использовать его так, как ему заблагорассудится, но он не желал, чтобы Криштиану узнал о том, насколько сильное воздействие он оказывает на Лео.  
  
Он схватил несопротивляющегося португальца за плечо и грубо развернул. Распахнув заднюю дверцу автомобиля, он подтолкнул Криштиану, укладывая его на сидение животом, оставляя его стоять на полусогнутых ногах. Это априори не могло сойти за удобную позу, но Криш не возмущался, только пассивно ждал, когда Лео снова схватится за ремень. Аргентинец увидел, как его тело мигом напряглось, вытянулось струной, услышал его тихий, непривычно жалостливый стон, но знал, что порки достаточно на этот вечер. Задница и бедра португальца отливали оттенками фиолетового и красного, пострадавшая мошонка выглядела не намного лучше. Потребуется время, чтобы залечить все эти следы.  
  
Он не планировал дальше хлестать его ремнем, вместо этого осторожно обернул его вокруг шеи Криштиану, хоть тот и без этого не мог нормально дышать. Португалец вжался грудью в кожаное сиденье автомобиля, пока Лео затягивал ремень на его горле. Аргентинец понимал, что нужно быть осторожным — он не хотел оставлять следов на шее любовника, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, Криш, кажется, завелся из-за одного лишь присутствия сдерживающей дыхание вещи, извиваясь и глухо постанывая куда-то в сиденье. Руки Лео ощутимо тряслись, и он порадовался, что Криштиану этого не видит — по одному только лицу аргентинца было очевидно, насколько сильно это возбуждает его: по алчно горящим темным глазам, практически пульсирующему стояку и вздымающейся от частого дыхания груди. На мгновение отпустив ремень, он потянулся ниже и раздвинул ягодицы Криша, слыша, как тот шипит от боли при контакте с саднящей кожей, и сплюнул на сжатую дырку.  
  
Криштиану ожидаемо дернулся, застонал, почувствовав давление двух пальцев, от предвкушения и страха все его тело тело свело судорогой напряжения. Лионель неодобрительно фыркнул.  
  
— Расслабься, — раздраженно рыкнул он, с силой пропихивая пальцы внутрь. Криш отозвался хриплым вскриком, ощущая мучительное жжение — из слюны никогда не выходило хорошей смазки. Они прежде не использовали слюну в качестве смазки, Лео не был уверен, сработает ли это, и внимательно следил за Криштиану, высматривая любой намек, показывающий, что нужно немедленно остановиться. Португалец, как оказалось, справлялся с болью на удивление легко, тело медленно раскрывалось под напором аргентинца, резко и небрежно разводящего пальцы. Лео не пытался достать до простаты, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы достаточно подготовить Криша для себя, но непреднамеренно задел ее пару раз, отчего португалец вздрагивал, будто от удара током. Аргентинец догадывался, что это должно быть невыносимо, лишь слабые намеки на удовольствие. Криштиану отчаянно метался по сидению автомобиля, словно желая того, чего достигнуть не мог, как бы сильно ни хотел. Лео сплюнул снова, больше на свои пальцы, чем на растянутое отверстие, пытаясь облегчить движения в болезненно напряженном теле.  
  
— Лео… — застонал Криштиану, корчась из-за неприятного процесса, из-за неловкой позиции, да хер его знает, из-за чего еще. Аргентинец только недовольно цокнул языком.  
  
— Я не разрешал тебе говорить, — бросил он, вытянул пальцы и склонился на португальцем, проводя языком по растянутым мышцам, увлажняя их настолько, насколько это было возможно. Криш удивленно дернулся, громко застонал, пока аргентинец раскрывал его языком, руками удерживая ягодицы. Кожа Криша все еще была нереально горячей после ремня, Лео был не особо нежным, заставил Криштиану скулить от смешанных ощущений, полных удовольствия и боли, и не тратил времени понапрасну — выпрямившись, он плюнул на ладонь, размазывая слюну вместе с предэякулятом по перевитому вздувшимися венами члену, затем прижал его к сжатому входу и толкнулся внутрь. Отчаянно громкий вопль португальца отозвался звонким эхом в ушах, Лео подавил болезненный стон из-за обжигающей тесноты внутренних мышц. Криш был таким тугим, он шумно хватал ртом воздух, зажмуриваясь в попытке ухватиться за ускользающее самообладание. Он непрерывно стонал, и Лео противился желанию погладить неестественно сведенные лопатки, смягчить боль губами, но, в любом случае, это не то, в чем португалец нуждался в данный момент.  
  
Лионель продолжал двигаться глубже, пока не соприкоснулся с Кришем бедрами, и снова взялся за ремень.  
  
— Будешь умницей, для меня?  
  
 — Да, — заскулил все еще напряженный до дрожи в коленях Криштиану, когда Лео начал толкаться. Было трудно двигаться, Криш сильно он зажимался вокруг члена, из-за отсутствия толковой смазки было почти больно, но аргентинец все равно протискивался дальше, слыша, как Криш вскрикивает каждый раз, когда его тазобедренные кости врезаются в испещренную кровоподтеками задницу. Он царапал кожаную обивку сидения и стонал от боли, Лео пытался поудобнее перехватить его бедро одной рукой, второй дергая за пряжку ремня, до тех пор, пока спина португальца не изогнулась так, как ему хотелось. Он внимательно изучал мускулистую спину, взглядом спускаясь ниже, туда, где они сливались, наблюдая, как его член вновь и вновь погружается в Криштиану. Он сплюнул снова, распределяя слюну по члену, пытаясь еще хоть как-нибудь облегчить проникновение. Постепенно становилось все проще, в тугом теле стало немного свободнее, и Лео набрал темп, с силой врываясь в задницу Роналду. Криш выл раненным зверем, кривясь и скаля зубы, хотя его член все еще был полутвердым. Аргентинец не порывался коснуться его или менять угол движений, чтобы стимулировать простату, а просто продолжал небрежно и резко толкаться в него.  
  
— Ты этого заслуживаешь, — презрительно зашипел он, потянув за ремень и отрезая Кришу доступ к кислороду. — Все корчишь из себя капризную суку. Ты хотел, чтобы тебя наказали, да? — поинтересовался он с неодобрительным цоканьем. Криш только кивнул, чуть закатывая глаза из-за нехватки воздуха в легких. Лео ослабил напор на пару мгновений, не желая оставлять следов — португалец сделал пару рваных вздохов и обессиленно застонал.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда с тобой так обращаются? — он склонился над самым ухом Криштиану, за волосы приподнимая его голову, когда тот попытался спрятать лицо. — Отвечай, — потребовал Лео, делая особенно размашистый толчок, достаточно сильный, чтобы Криш коротко вскрикнул:  
  
— Да! — он взвыл, когда Лео рывком вышел из него.  
  
 — Разворачивайся и ложись на сидение, — приказал Лионель, наблюдая, как Криштиану приподнимается на негнущихся ногах и осторожно укладывается на спину, неловко свесив ноги с сиденья. Лео приподнял их и согнул в коленях — было сложно найти место для таких длинных конечностей даже в таком здоровенном внедорожнике, как Рендж Ровер — в конце концов, он перекинул одну ногу Криша через верх водительского сиденья, а другую прижал к своей талии. Смазав член слюной, он одним махом толкнулся обратно в разгоряченное тело португальца, растягивая истерзанное отверстие. Оно было опухшим от переизбытка трения, и Криш снова закричал, изгибая позвоночник. Лео оставалось только проверить его еще раз.  
  
— Цвет? — спросил он, вцепляясь взглядом в заплаканное лицо. Остекленевшие и красные глаза Криштиану были полностью расфокусированы — его повело, боль утащила его в глубокий сабспейс.  
  
— Зеленый, — выдохнул он, хриплым после крика голосом. Лео слабо мотнул головой, возобновляя безжалостный темп. Глядя в искаженное болью лицо Криша, в его помутневшие карие глаза, Лео чувствовал приближение оргазма, казалось рождавшегося на самых кончиках пальцев, сердце в рваном ритме билось в груди. Он вторгался в Криштиану снова и снова, ощущая практически удушающе тугую, обжигающую тесноту, обволакивающую член. Криш не был близок, Лео это знал, но больше сдерживаться не мог и, хрипло застонав, кончил глубоко в чужом теле, наваливаясь на него всем весом.  
  
Он задыхался — они оба задыхались, — португалец по-прежнему вымученно стонал, пока член обмякал внутри него. Лео выскользнул из него и мог видеть густую сперму, медленно стекающую из растянутого входа. Он тяжело сглотнул и опустился перед лежащим мужчиной на колени.  
  
— Ты отлично держался сегодня, — тихо сказал он, скорее себе, касаясь губами внутренней стороны бедра Криштиану. — Я могу поощрить тебя.  
  
Португалец ответил легким кивком, тон все еще был в сабспейсе, и Лео накрыл ладонью его член, медленно поглаживая. Ощущение мягкого языка у саднящего входа заставило Криштиану в очередной раз дернуться и сипло застонать, член становился все тверже в слабой хватке. Лео утешающе провел языком по покрасневшей плоти, лаская Криша, вытягивая из него тихие всхлипы сквозь сбитое дыхание. Они никогда не делали этого, Лео никогда не делал этого, не слизывал с кого-то собственное семя, но он нашел в этом нечто довольно-таки возбуждающее, почувствовав, как дернулся его собственный член. Но для такого было еще слишком рано, так что Лео сконцентрировал все внимание на Криштиану, вылизывая чувствительное отверстие, глотая попадающую в рот сперму, мерно двигая рукой по члену и вслушиваясь в глухие стоны. Было несложно подтолкнуть Криша к краю, ощущений его языка и пальцев оказалось непомерно много для португальца, и он с громким рваным стоном кончил в ласкающую руку Лео. Тот приподнялся, прижимаясь к сотрясающемуся в оргазме Криштиану, поглаживая напрягшиеся бока.  
  
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил аргентинец, и вместо ответа Криштиану обвил его руками и ногами, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие темные волосы. — Сейчас тебе лучше?  
  
Криш согласно кивнул, прижимаясь к светлой коже, пытаясь дотянуться до его губ. Лео вдруг понял, насколько плохой идеей было заниматься сексом в гараже — здесь нет места, где можно улечься, а он недостаточно силен, чтобы донести португальца хотя бы до гостиной. Мысленно ругая себя за неосмотрительность, он легко поцеловал Криша, попутно стягивая ремень и красную кепку, затем помог ему подняться на ноги и отвел в дом, поддерживая изо всех оставшихся сил.  
  
— Прости, mi vida. Потерпи немного, тебе нужно прилечь, но не в машине, — полушепотом приговаривал Лео, аккуратно массируя спину Роналду и пытаясь удержаться на сдающих ногах, ведя португальца вверх по лестнице. Криштиану вздрагивал при каждом шаге, тихо постанывал от болезненных ощущений, но все, что мог сделать Лео — повторять, что все будет в порядке. Прежний недовольный взгляд Криштиану исчез, и, несмотря на боль, он выглядел намного более расслабленным. Достигнув спальни, он практически обмяк, давая Лионелю вытереть себя, прежде чем скользнуть под одеяло, с облегченным вздохом устроившись на животе. Лео улегся рядом, почувствовав это, Криштиану придвинулся ближе и улегся головой у него на груди.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, mi cielo, — пробормотал Лионель, заметив, что губы португальца тронула слабая улыбка.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Криш. — Мне стало гораздо… лучше. — Лео понимающе кивнул. Видимо, это было своего рода панацеей для Криштиану — возможность сосредоточиться на физической боли вместо мучительных мыслей, вызванных проблемами в клубе, новым тренером, уходом друзей, легенд, разговорами о его возможном трансфере, хотя сезон еще даже не начался. Похоже, волнение отступило, Криш совершенно разомлел рядом с Лео, его губы вновь казались податливыми и мягкими.  
  
— Отдохни. Я позабочусь о тебе, — сказал Лео, задумчиво обводя кончиками пальцев черты точеного лица.  
  
— Знаю. Как и всегда, — с намеком на улыбку прошептал засыпающий Криштиану.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лионель напивается и ведет себя развязно. Криштиану считает это забавным. И горячим.

— Криштиану-у-у, — заголосил Лионель, неуклюже запнувшись о порог дома. — Где ты-ы?

Португалец поморщился, и, не поднимаясь с дивана, проследил взглядом, как Месси вальяжно входит в комнату. С каких это пор маленький аргентинец так пижонит?

— Я прямо тут, Лео, — негромко отозвался Криш, внимательно наблюдая за приближающимся мужчиной, на лице которого расползалась неприлично широкая улыбка.

 — И я тоже, — ухмыльнулся Лео, снова спотыкаясь на ровном месте. Он все еще был в белом костюме, который выбрал для вечеринки Дольче и Габбана, но уже изрядно помятом, со съехавшей бабочкой, да и сам выглядел потрепанным. Когда аргентинец подошел ближе, Криштиану язвительно улыбнулся, почуяв крепкий запах спиртного. Это объясняло идиотскую напыщенную походку.

Если не обращать внимания на глупый тон голоса.

— Развлекся? — сдержанно поинтересовался Криш, когда Лео плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним, хватая его руку и укладывая себе на плечи. До этого момента португалец никогда воочиую не видел пьяного Лионеля, хотя как-то натыкался на нарезки из видео, где перебравший аргентинец пытался утащить гигантский леденец.

— Просто шикарно! — громко воскликнул Лео прямо в ухо Криштиану, отчего тот невольно отшатнулся. — Я заснял, гляди. — Порывшись в кармане, он с торжественным видом извлек телефон и с каким-то детским нетерпением пихнул его Кришу под нос. Тот убрал руку от своего лица, чтобы разглядеть получше, и с любопытством полистал фотографии. По большей части, они были слишком темными, с полуразмытыми изображениями людей, которых Криштиану не знал, вперемешку с парочкой просто отвратительных селфи, но одно фото привлекло его особое внимание.

 — Я смотрю, шампанское тебе понравилось, — с легкой усмешкой заметил он, изучая фотографию, где, окруженному толпой улюлюкающих женщин, явно переборщивших с макияжем, Лионелю шаманское из бутылки вливали прямиком в рот.

— Что?.. А, да, это заснял кто-то другой. Тебе нравится? — спросил Лео, практически роняя телефон при попытке отложить в сторону. Криштиану ловко выхватил его, уберегая от падения на пол, и положил на кофейный столик.

— Это, э-м-м… совсем непохоже на тебя, — честно признался ветил он, замечая руку аргентинца, нагло двигающуюся вверх по его бедру. — Лео, что ты делаешь?

— М? — тот наивно захлопал ресницами, придвигаясь поближе.

— Твоя рука, — фыркнул Криш, наблюдая, как пальцы скользят все выше. По-видимому, Лео прямой как шлагбаум, когда напивается. И таким его сложно воспринимать всерьез.

— Просто хочу убедится, что ты в форме, вот и все, — проурчал Лео, покусывая мочку уха Криштиану и прижимаясь губами к загорелой коже шеи.

— Я смотрю, когда ты пьян, тебя тянет поласкаться, — с кривой улыбкой подметил Роналду.

— Я не пьяный вообще! — возразил Лионель, скользнув рукой между ног Криша, медленно выводя круги по чувствительной плоти. Криштиану на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение внизу живота.

— Но и не трезвый. Вряд ли ты сейчас в соображаешь, — выдохнул он, повернувшись и натыкаясь на блуждающий взгляд Лео. Вместо ответа Месси потянулся вперед, утягивая Криша в глубокий мокрый поцелуй, практически забираясь ему на колени, и Роналду позволил, разомкнул губы, едва аргентинец коснулся их языком. Обычно Лео не был столь настойчивым и нетерпеливым, а предпочитал выжидать, когда Криштиану сам сделает первый шаг, но — как и в их первую ночь, — алкоголь придал ему смелости. Он налег сверху, вжимая португальца в диван и напористо вылизывая его рот. Член быстро твердел под ловкой ладонью Лионеля, давя на ткань тренировочных штанов, и Криштиану глухо застонал ему в рот.

— Да, тебе это нравится, — нахально заулыбался Месси, а Криш, не сдержавшись, беззлобно закатил глаза. — Хочешь мой член, детка?

— А у тебя встанет? — хмыкнул Криштиану, нагло улыбнувшись, когда Лео возмущенно фыркнул. Аргентинец тут же выпрямился и схватил его за руку, прикладывая ладонь Криша к заметной выпуклости в джинсах. Португалец только шире ухмыльнулся, несильно сжимая напряженную плоть. Видимо, мелкий аргентинец был не слишком пьян, но выпитого ему хватило на то, чтобы забыть о скромности и стать самоуверенным и развязным.

— А ты как думаешь? — с усмешкой спросил Лео, руками разводя длинные ноги Криштиану и вклиниваясь между ними, прижимаясь к паху португальца своим. Жар его тела жег кожу даже через слои ткани, и Криш отозвался мурчащим стоном и наклонил голову, чтобы дать Лео больше пространства, позволяя мучить свою шею россыпью засосов на золотистой коже.

— М-м-м, эй, следов не оставь, — сипло возмутился Криштиану, за волосы осторожно отстраняя Лео от себя. Тот недовольно замычал, прижимаясь ближе, и многозначительно потерся о промежность вновь застонавшего Роналду.

— Но я хочу. Оставить прямо там, где любой заметит, — пробормотал он, и когда Криштиану заерзал, схватил мускулистые ноги и устроил их у себя на талии. — Хочу, чтобы все знали.

Криш прикрыл глаза, ласково улыбнулся и крепче сжал ноги за спиной Лео.

— В следующий раз шампанское даже в руки не бери, — фыркнул он, мягко поглаживая Месси по волосам, и приподнял бедра, встречая медленное движение. — И сними этот костюм, пока мы окончательно его не испортили.— Он потянул за бабочку. Лео крепко вцепился в Криштиану, давая понять, что против, и тот отрывисто взбрыкнул, пытаясь отпихнуть аргентинца без помощи рук и наконец снять с него одежду. Добившись своего, он по частям стягивал костюм, аккуратно откладывая в сторону пиджак, бабочку, рубашку и все это под пылающим взглядом Лионеля, периодически пытавшегося дотянуться и полапать его. Криштиану смеялся, уворачивался от настырных рук и наконец оставил аргентинца в одном нижнем белье.

— Теперь ты, — скомандовал Лео, неуклюже дергая край футболки португальца, и тот, все так же посмеиваясь, стянул ее через голову, сразу после этого развязал шнурок спортивных штанов. Лионель откинулся на диванные подушки, облизал пересохшие губы и внимательным взглядом оглядел практически обнаженное тело Криштиану.

— Ты так горяч, — пробормотал он, лаская свой член сквозь ткань белья. Роналду ухмыльнулся, горделиво расправляя плечи. Аргентинец сел ровнее, обхватил его за талию, притягивая ближе, и мокро прижался ртом к груди, а потом к крепкому прессу. Криштиану тихо фыркнул, запуская пальцы в его беспорядочно лежащие волосы.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — чуть хриплым голосом заявил Лео, обводя острые соски языком, отчего дыхание Криша на секунду застряло где-то в гортани. — Блядь, ты великолепен. И это несправедливо.

— Ты всегда этого хочешь, — Криштиану покорно перешагнул собственное нижнее белье, грубо сдернутое аргентинцем к щиколоткам. — И, да, ты тоже довольно привлекателен.

Лео резво схватил его за талию и усадил себе на колени. Криш охотно устроился на нем, обнимая за шею.

— Но не так, как ты, — отметил Лионель, крепко обхватывая его задницу и потираясь членом о бедро. Непривычная грубость и резкость в движениях аргентинца застала Криштиану врасплох — они сошлись только пару месяцев назад, встречаясь лишь изредка из-за нагруженных графиков, но каждый раз их секс был медленным и осторожным. Таким же страстным, как и в первый раз, но Лионель никогда не был по-настоящему груб — не ощупывал жадно его тело, не впивался с силой пальцами в кожу, и Криштиану мысленно задался вопросом, продолжит ли Лео в том же духе, когда они доберутся до главного?.. Хотя это не так уж и сильно его беспокоило — если все зайдет слишком далеко, он знал, что Лионель сбавит обороты, стоит только попросить. Он никогда не станет делать то, на что Криш согласия не давал. Роналду только начал привыкать к ощущению растягивающего изнутри члена, и не мог себе представить, как можно наслаждаться грубым трахом.

Хотя от этой мысли его сердце забилось немного быстрее.

— Эй, полегче, — почти грозно нахмурился Криштиану, и Лео вновь промычал что-то недовольное, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Давай, идем в постель, тут даже смазки нет.

Аргентинец больно укусил его в плечо, выказывая этим свой протест, на что Криш, едва слышно охнув, легонько подтолкнул Месси на подушки, прежде чем слезть с его коленей и направиться в спальню. Лионель настоял на том, чтобы он шел первым, и Криштиану быстро понял почему, почувствовав ладонь на своей заднице. Он ухмыльнулся и вдруг побежал к спальне, преследуемый посмеивающимся аргентинцем. Вскоре Лео с легкостью нагнал его и совершенно нечестным подкатом увалил на кровать.

— Отродье, — ласково промурлыкал он, стягивая собственные боксеры и наваливаясь на Криштиану всем телом. Тот застонал, поощрительно обхватывая его шею чуть подрагивающими руками, но аргентинец, вдруг извернувшись, перехватил его запястья и прижал его руки к кровати.

— Никаких рук, пока я не разрешу.

Криштиану недоверчиво приподнял бровь, но возражать не стал, позволяя удерживать свои руки над головой, пока Лео вылизывал и покусывал открытую загорелую шею.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить так, как ты никогда не кончал.

Португалец выглядел заинтригованным — такое вызывающее поведение Лионеля было для него в новинку, и он не мог не считать это забавным. Аргентинец был так непохож на того Лео, которого он узнал за последние месяцы. Но определенно было нечто возбуждающее в том, как он крепко сжимал его запястья, удерживая на месте. Криш знал, что способен вырваться из цепкой хватки в любой момент, но это было чем-то новым, захватывающим, подчиняться кому-то, а особенно — маленькому тихому Лео Месси. Ему было любопытно, поверил бы хоть кто-нибудь в то, что Лео может быть таким властным?

— Ты настолько самоуверен? — игриво полюбопытствовал Криштиану, наблюдая, как аргентинец одной рукой роется в тумбочке в поисках смазки.

— Да. Почему ты такая язва? — с кривой улыбкой пробормотал Лео, протискивая руку под поясницу Криша и заставляя его улечься на живот. — Нужно тебя отшлепать за такое, да? — риторически спросил он, и, следуя своим словам, наградил португальца смачным шлепком. Криштиану ожидаемо вскинулся, вскрикнув — в постели с ним никто прежде не осмеливался на такое.

— Эй! Полегче, — возмутился он, с неудовольствием замечая жалобные интонации в собственном голосе. Было не очень больно, но неприятное жжение оставалось — странное чувство, от него кипела кровь, а в теле клубилось томное возбуждение. Лео, замахнувшись, шлепнул еще раз, оставляя идеальный розовый след от ладони. Португалец вскрикнул, дернувшись от жгучей боли.

— Лео! — рыкнул он, ощутимо заерзав, его дыхание потяжелело, воздух резкими толчками вырывался из легких. Криштиану никогда не считал себя любителем подобных экспериментов, но из-за каменного стояка, зажатого между его животом и смятыми простынями, было трудно утверждать, что он против. Чувствуя некую скованность, он мог только задыхаться и зажмуривать глаза, пока аргентинец отвешивал шлепок за шлепком, заставляя гореть покрасневшую кожу под своей ладонью, до тех пор, пока Криштиану не заметался на кровати, протяжно крича. Первым смягчающим прикосновением был прохладный любрикант, капающий между ягодиц, отчего кожа стала блестящей и скользкой. Лео что-то пробормотал, — Криш расслышал часть фразы про смазливых португальских отродий, — а затем вошел в него двумя пальцами. Роналду невольно напрягся — они всегда начинали с одного, двух казалось слишком много для подготовки, особенно если учесть то, что пальцы у аргентинца были не самыми тонкими. Но та легкая боль не ослабила тягучего возбуждения, скорее наоборот — усилила.

— М-м-м, Лео, поосторожнее, — попросил он, но аргентинец лишь поцеловал его в плечо, небрежно растягивая едва поддающиеся мышцы.

— Я собираюсь как следует тебя оттрахать, — выдохнул он, сгибая пальцы и касаясь простаты, отчего Криштиану вздрогнул и задушенно застонал. Слова Лео заставляли кровь бурлить в венах, но он нервничал почти так же, как и тогда, в Цюрихе.

— Ты обещал, что остановишься, если я попрошу, — напомнил Криштиану, тяжело сглотнув и оглядываясь назад, пытаясь встретить чужой взгляд. В темных глазах Лео разгоралось свирепое пламя, вызвавшее у португальца легкое оцепенение — Лионель чуть помедлил и кивнул, пробежав языком по пересохшим губам.

— Да. Но тебе понравится, клянусь. Я сделаю тебе так приятно, детка, ты так… м-м-м, крышесносно кончишь на моем члене.

Лионель развел пальцы, нетерпеливо раскрывая Криштиану, заставляя его постанывать с каждым ощутимым нажатием на простату. Отголоски боли все еще присутствовали, как и жжение из-за неаккуратных движений, но они были быстро заглушены удовольствием, и Криш уронил враз потяжелевшую голову обратно на подушки. Лео все еще бормотал ему в плечо, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы прикусить смуглую кожу, и Криштиану взбрыкнул, уже не в силах держаться. Подвыпивший Лео был гораздо болтливым, чем всегда, это даже возбуждало, хотя он почти не мог разобрать, что тот говорит. Португалец начал привыкать к грубым движениям пальцев в себе, но Лионель выдернул их и рывком поставил Криша на локти и колени. Роналду поджал губы. Так они никогда не трахались — раньше Лео всегда хотел видеть его лицо. Криштиану считал, что где-то в глубине души аргентинец был романтиком, а у него самого эта поза всегда вызывала легкую неприязнь.

— Не хочешь видеть меня? — спросил он, позволяя шире развести свои бедра, настолько, что напряженные мышцы начинало сводить слабой судорогой.

— Тебе и так понравится, — горячим шепотом заверил его Лео, распределяя любрикант по члену, затем дразняще проводя головкой по сжатому анусу, и Криш взвился в предвкушении, смешанном со страхом. Он не чувствовал себя достаточно подготовленным и с трудом держал мышцы в расслабленном состоянии, особенно при постепенном давлении на вход — аргентинцу пришлось снова надавить, буквально протискиваться внутрь, и тело Криштиану ощутимо напряглось, пытаясь избавиться от болезненного вторжения. Лео успокаивающе гладил его спину и бока, что-то тихо приговаривая в безуспешной попытке утешить, но не останавливался, а продолжал вторгаться дальше в горячее тело. По ощущениям член проникал глубже, чем когда-либо прежде, растягивая мышцы настолько, что Кришу показалось, что они лопнут. Яростно зашипев от боли, он вцепился в простыни, выдергивая их из-под матраса, когда Лео обхватил саднящие ягодицы, раскрывая его еще сильнее.

— Блядь, только посмотри на это, — пробормотал аргентинец себе под нос, не отрывая взгляда от собственного члена, проникающего в это на весь мир знаменитое тело. На шлепок по ягодице Криштиану отозвался резким воплем, напрягаясь гораздо сильнее и сдавливая в себе член громко застонавшего Лионеля.

— Черт, слишком тесно, — прохрипел Лео. Криш лишь шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, теряясь в мучениях и удовольствии, и спрятался лицом в подушки, болезненно жмурясь. Если он и думал, что Лионель даст ему время привыкнуть, то в тот момент понял, как ошибался — Месси начал толкаться дальше, хоть и медленно, с осторожностью, чтобы не навредить. Криштиану словно со стороны услышал собственный вой и смял замученную простынь.

— Лео, — страдальчески провыл он, чувствуя, как руки аргентинца переползают с бедер на бока, а темп движений неумолимо становится быстрее и быстрее. Боль понемногу притуплялась, но ощущения были все еще тянущими, Криш оказался не готов к обжигающему чувству и крупному толстому члену, проникающему так глубоко, что он готов был поклясться, что чувствует его в желудке. Но каждый раз, когда Лео толкался дальше, по касательной проходясь по простате, посылая прилив мучительного удовольствия по телу, боль превращалась в почти животное наслаждение. Криштиану ощущал что-то близкое к эйфории, понимая, насколько сильно всегда такой тихий и спокойный Лео Месси хотел его. Движения аргентинца становились все агрессивнее, и Криш раскрывался для него, чувствуя, как руки, с силой сжимающие бедра, тянут его назад, насаживая на разгоряченный член, и португалец не смог сдержать ни сотрясающую тело дрожь, ни прерывисто бьющееся сердце.

— Лео, — уже откровенно заскулил Роналду, хватаясь за изголовье кровати и пытаясь удержаться, теряясь в размытой границе между болью и удовольствием. Лео размашисто врывался в него, прижимаясь бедрами к саднящей коже, и Криштиану вскинул голову, срываясь на рваный хриплый крик.

— Только скажи, и я остановлюсь, — выпалил Лионель. Он не приказывал — скорее проверял, посмеет ли Криштиану отрицать, что наслаждается грубым сексом. — Скажи, что тебе это не нравится.

— Боже, — застонал Криш, отпуская изголовье и снова опираясь на вытянутые руки. Это длилось долю секунды, затем Лионель перехватил его под локти и потянул за спину, грудью укладывая на постель. Португалец позволил держать себя, крича куда-то в подушки, когда Лео начал двигаться резче, практически вбиваясь в распластавшееся под ним тело. Аргентинец перехватил его запястья одной рукой, другой схватил Криштиану за волосы и оттянул голову, всматриваясь в его лицо, покрасневшее от жгучего стыда и возбуждения.

— Нравится? — напряженным голосом спросил он, дрожа от вожделения, но не сбиваясь с заданного грубого темпа. Криштиану поначалу не смог ответить, и Лео снова потянул за влажные черные волосы. — Отвечай, а то я остановлюсь.

Криш издал низкий возмущенный стон. Это было унизительно, слишком вульгарное принуждение признать, что подобное приносит ему удовольствие.

— Нравится? — настойчиво повторил Лео, нетерпеливо дергая его за волосы.

— Да, да! Ублюдок! — воскликнул Криштиану, и последние остатки самоконтроля аргентинца исчезли без следа. Он грубо перехватил влажные от пота бедра и начал вбиваться с такой силой, что Криш мог лишь ошеломленно хватать ртом воздух. Он не мог ничего поделать, то и дело издавал громкие вопли — постоянное давление на простату сводило с ума, из-за быстрого темпа перевести дух не удавалось, тело, не привыкшее к такому глубокому грубому проникновению, отзывалось приглушенной болью. Криштиану ничего подобного никогда не испытывал, не испытывал приятной агонии, чувства, будто нервы во всем организме наэлектризованы до предела и вот-вот взорвуться. Он сильнее прогнул спину, окончательно уступив Лионелю бразды правления и надеясь, что Месси позаботится о нем, когда все закончится.

— Ты близко? — свистящим полушепотом спросил Лео, и Криштиану отчаянно хотелось съязвить в ответ, спросить, как он должен кончить, не прикоснувшись к собственному члену — Лео не стал делать этого, держал руки Криштиану на его же пояснице, но тот мог чувствовать щекочущую волну в низу живота, что-то иное, не похожее ни на что. И это чувство было как цунами, словно током пробегало по спине — Криш не знал, приведет ли оно к оргазму, но не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. — Ну же, сделай это, кончи только от моего члена.

Криштиану замотал головой, напрягаясь и дрожа:

— Я не могу, я не… — промямлил он, хотя ощущения побуждало встречать каждый грубый толчок, будто гонится за чем-то, даже не зная, за чем именно.

— Ты можешь, я знаю, просто расслабься, отпусти себя, — повторял Лео, размашисто двигаясь в теле португальца, казалось, также отчаянно желая его оргазма. — Кончи, вот так, лишь от моего члена внутри тебя. Ну же!

Слова аргентинца наконец подтолкнули его к пику, и Криштиану поддался, бешено быстро дрожа из-за силы оргазма. Полностью оглохнув, он едва мог дышать и судорожно ловил ртом воздух, слишком погрузившись в сводящие с ума ощущения, чтобы заметить как Лео, громко выругавшись, отпускает его руки и тянет его к себе, толкается еще два, три раза, прежде чем наконец кончает в расслабленное тело. Португалец мог поклясться, что может почувствовать вкус спермы на языке — Лео вошел настолько глубоко, будто до самого горла.

Криштиану не мог пошевелиться даже когда Месси вышел из него и обессиленно рухнул рядом на смятые простыни. Онемевшее тело отказывалось подчиняться, и Криш не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Лионель помог ему выпрямиться, осторожно уложил его на сухую часть простыни и устроил португальца головой у себя на груди.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, пробегая пальцами по взмокшим волосам. Криштиану слабо кивнул, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание и собраться с духом, и только затем заметил ехидное выражение лица Месси.

Кришу захотелось спихнуть его с кровати, но абсолютно все конечности казались ватными, и он оставил эту бесполезную идею, вместо этого устраиваясь поудобнее и лениво обнимая Лионеля.

— Я же сказал, что заставлю тебя кончить так, как никогда еще, — сонно улыбнулся Месси. Криштиану слишком устал, чтобы пререкаться, хотя ему все равно было нечего сказать. Пьяный Лео был слишком уверен в своих действиях на благо своего удовольствия.

И если судить по потному, подрагивающему от пережитого оргазма телу Криша, то и на благо его удовольствия тоже.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Kotokoshka
> 
> Лео фантазирует. Дрочит, короче :D

Лео перекатился на спину, устраиваясь на приятно прохладных простынях и разочарованно выдыхая.  
  
Он не сделает  _этого_. Не позволит себе. Ему нужно всего лишь заснуть.  
  
Он спортсмен. Футболист. Способен контролировать свое тело. И может пересилить собственные гормоны!  
  
Лео сгреб в кулак край простыни. Он знал, что случится, если он потворствует своим низменным желаниям. Он начнет думать о нем. Как и все последние дни, как бы он ни пытался сопротивляться. Попытки вообразить кого-либо другого проваливались одна за одной, мысли постоянно возвращались к идеальному телу, идеальному лицу и проклятой идеальной улыбке, сияющей так, что у Лионеля в подтрибунке глаза болели. К большим рукам на его спине. К длинной гибкой шее, к которой Лео мог бы прижаться носом, если бы они обнялись. К смуглой коже, что была бы такой мягкой на ощупь.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул, приспуская белье ниже к бедрам. Ладно. Иначе он точно не уснет. Лучше смириться, а потом просто попытаться лишний раз не думать о Криштиану гребаном Роналду.  
  
Криштиану  _блядский_ Роналду.  _Блядский_ Криштиану Роналду. Лео сжал член в ладони. Это  _невыносимо_. Он даже не знает, каков Криштиану в постели. Конечно, разум дополнит образ, и в его голове Роналду будет идеальным партнером, любящим все, что любит он, жаждущий того же, чего хочется Лео.  
  
Начиная дрочить, он прикрыл глаза и дал волю воображению.  
  
Он задумался, стал бы Роналду  _просить_.  
  
Встал бы на колени, отставив задницу, и попросил бы заполнить себя? Он из тех, кто способен на такое?  
  
Лионель очень хотелось, чтобы ответ был положительным.  
  
 _Да, он станет умолять,_  — решил он. Он заставит. Трахнет Криштиану пальцами приятно и неспешно, растягивая края ануса и дразня простату, пока Роналду не начнет бессильно выгибаться от наслаждения, прося быстрее ему вставить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лео, — выпалит он, раскрываясь еще больше, бесстыже выставляя себя перед чужим взглядом. Аргентинец практически воочию увидел, как Роналду удерживает себя раскрытым, как демонстрирует свою тугую дырку. Он просто знал, что она была бы гладкой, как все тело португальца, и его кожа была бы мягкой, словно шелк — Лео тихо застонал, представив как бы контрастировали его бледные руки со всей этой золотистой загорелой роскошью. Криштиану нетерпеливо заерзает, задыхаясь, бессвязно лепеча на португальском, прося о чем-то, но Лео не поддастся.  _Не сразу._  
  
— Пожалуйста, детка… — _нет, подумал он, так не пойдет._  — Пожалуйста, папочка, — взмолится португалец. —  _Да, так гораздо лучше_. — Мне нужен твой член. Во мне так пусто, я не смогу кончить без тебя внутри.  
  
Аргентинец застонал, быстрее работая рукой. Криштиану — по крайней мере, в его голове, — был той еще бесстыдной шлюхой, жаждущей члена.  
  
 _Члена Лео_. Португалец бы не захотел никого другого. Он бы нуждался в нем, как нуждается в кислороде, как нуждается в футболе. Лео был бы для него всем.  
  
— Папочка, — притворно заскулит Роналду. Будучи таким пылким на поле, он и в постели наверняка такой же, дуется и ноет, когда все идет не так, как ему хочется.  
  
— Ты приказываешь мне? — спросит аргентинец, приподняв бровь, и Криштиану издаст тихий всхлип, приползет к Лионелю на коленях, такой непривычно покорный. Смиренный.  
  
 _Да, звучит неплохо_ , — размышлял Лео, ритмично сжимая ствол. В его фантазии этот невозможный португалец умоляет, стоя на коленях у его ног, глядя на него большими влажными карими глазами. Порой он мог бы быть тем еще отродьем, но Лео знал, что в потаенных закоулках души Роналду был маленькой, покорной шлюшкой, всегда готовой прогибаться под его капризы. Криштиану всегда бы желал угодить ему.  
  
— Нет, что ты, папочка, — всхлипнет он, пытаясь ублажить Лео. — Пожалуйста, не наказывай меня. —Он выглядел бы так покорно, не отрывая от Лионеля умоляющего взгляда, но нет, португальцу будет нужна твердая рука. Дай наглецу палец, и он отхватит руку.  
  
— Открой рот, — прикажет Лео, хватая Криштиану за волосы. Будут ли они шелковистыми? Или жесткими? В воображении они все-таки мягкие, без геля и всякой прочей ерунды, и португалец отзывчиво застонет, когда Лео потянет вьющиеся пряди. В его фантазии Роналду любит боль. И его рот будет таким горячим, бархатным, когда аргентинец войдет в него членом, прямо в горло, не останавливаясь, пока Криштиану не прижмется носом к его паху. Он закашляется, лишь чуть-чуть, но ему все равно понравиться, он крепко сожмет бедра Лионеля, прося двинуться глубже. Лео нечасто доводилось испытывать все прелести глубокого минета, но он хорошо помнил, насколько это приятно, чувствовать, как влажный сокращающийся тесный жар полностью охватывает член, но, разумеется, в этом Роналду был бы лучшим. Он будет так потрясающе смотреться со слезящимися глазами, неотрывно смотрящий на аргентинца, пока тот вбивается в его рот, и не станет даже пытаться остановить его, даже когда голова закружится от отсутствия кислорода.  
  
Может, в какой-то момент он дойдет до полубессознательного состояния и упадет на пышный ковер, а Лео опустится на колени над его лицом и вставит свой член обратно в приоткрытый задыхающийся рот.  _Нет, не на полу._ На кровати, со свешенной с края головой.  _Да, так будет лучше_. Лео встанет перед ним, протиснет член меж влажных губ и жестко трахнет Криша в горло, следя взглядом за очертаниями собственной плоти под кожей. Получится ли из увидеть ( _хотя… какая разница, это неважно_ )? В своей фантазии он видит контуры скользящего в горле Криштиану ствола, и португалец настолько жаждет этого, что пытается сосать, даже если поза неудобная — он будет упорно продолжать, жадно работая языком и принимая все, что ему дают. А затем Лео спустит ему в глотку,  _нет, стоп,_ ему на лицо, измазывая смуглые щеки липкой белой спермой, пока Криш мечется по постели, стонет и молит о большем, втирая семя в свою загорелую кожу, пальцами зачерпывая в рот и показушно проглатывая в ожидании продолжения.  
  
И член Лео снова встанет, вот так просто, от одного лишь вида обнаженного, извивающегося тела Криштиану на белоснежных простынях. Тот расставит ноги и протянет руку ниже, скользя пальцами прямо в… н _ет, он не сделает этого, только аргентинцу позволяется касаться его тут, и Криштиану, конечно же, будет нарушать правила, многие, но не это. Нет, он никогда не прикоснется к себе без разрешения, потому что эта часть будет принадлежать аргентинцу, сам Криштиану будет принадлежать ему, это сильное тело будет его… его собственностью._  Да, идеально. Роналду будет нуждающейся во внимании игрушкой, чьим единственным желанием будет угодить своему любовнику,  _нет, благоверному, к этому времени они были бы обручены._  
  
Он трахнет Криштиану быстро и сильно, в коленно-локтевой, вжимая лбом в подушку. Угол был бы идеальным, чтобы видеть, как член погружается в великолепное крепкое тело, видеть, как растягиваются вокруг его члена тугие мышцы. Задница Криштиану была бы самой тесной, самой горячей, самой идеальной из всех, что аргентинец когда-либо трахал.  
  
— Он такой большой, Лео, сильнее, — простонал бы Роналду, вскрикивая в экстазе и подаваясь назад. Лионель крепко сожмет его бедра, так, чтобы оставить синяки, чтобы каждый в раздевалке Реала знал — Роналду был взят, он принадлежит Лео Месси. Весь мир бы знал, все бы знали, что Криштиану — ненасытная, избалованная шлюха, и каждый хотел бы его, но взгляд португальца был бы устремлен лишь на одного человека.  
  
Криштиану так очаровательно застонет, говоря все, что аргентинец хочет услышать.  
  
— Люблю твой член, Лео, — задыхаясь, произнесет он. — Выеби меня, папочка, прошу.  
  
Лео быстрее задвигал рукой по члену, нажимая большим пальцем на покрасневшую головку, подводя себя к оргазму.  
  
— О боже, так глубоко. Никто прежде не входил так глубоко, — развязно зашепчет Криштиану, дергая за простыни. — Твой член такой огромный, больше, чем у любого, с кем я был… _нет, стоп, не пойдет — Лео хотел быть у него первым._  
  
— О боже, так глубоко, я даже не представлял, что он может войти так глубоко, — зашепчет Криштиану. — Твой член такой огромный, кроме тебя никто не смог бы удовлетворить меня.  _— Ага, гораздо лучше._  
  
И португалец будет умолять о его сперме, захочет ее на своем лице, снова… _хотя нет, на этот раз в своей заднице, беспомощно прогибаясь в спине, елозя по влажным простыням._  
  
— Кончи в меня, папочка, — попросит он, и Лео даст ему то, чего он так хочет, спустит в теплое тугое теле, пока Криштиану надрывно стонет, кончая следом, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. Он был бы так виртуозен в сексе, так любил его, что ему даже не нужно было дрочить себе, чтобы кончить, ему был бы нужен лишь толстый член Лео в заднице. Роналду выкрикнет его имя, на пару мгновений теряя сознание от силы долгожданного оргазма. Лео опустит безвольное тело на кровать и раздвинет смуглые ягодицы, наблюдая, как его собственная сперма медленно вытекает из припухшего отверстия, растянутого после грубого секса. Аргентинец снова возбудится, и одним длинным, гладким движением толкнется обратно в истерзанную дырку, двигаясь по влажно хлюпающему семени, и так будет продолжаться всю ночь…  
  
Лео низко застонал, спуская себе на живот. Он чуть усилил хватку на члене, слабо двигая рукой, вытягивая из себя последние отголоски удовольствия и наконец расслабляясь на мягкой постели.  
  
Он утомленно вздохнул. Сексуальные фантазии о своем сопернике были нездоровыми, неправильными, но ему все никак не удавалось выбросить португальца из головы. Протянув руку, Лео слепо нашарил пару салфеток на тумбочке и вытерся, как мог. Он боролся с собой, с реакцией собственного организма — думать о Роналду было глупо. В конце концов, они никогда не могли бы быть вместе. Даже будь Криштиану геем, где уверенность, что он заинтересуется в аргентинце? Бессмысленно и думать об этом.  
  
 _Ведь этого никогда не случится._


End file.
